Cyber Ninja Flunkie
by Anubis DeathKnight
Summary: Classified as an idiot in her files, Beat is perhaps the best known screwup in all of Cybertronian history. This femme is the B.A.D in bad luck. However, there is a saying...Never judge a book by it's cover. There's more to this 'femme' than meets the optic.
1. Fair warning

**Hello everyone! It's your soon to be favorite character here (Can't reveal my designation just yet!) I know, not normal for a character to randomly start talking before the actual story begins. But this needs to be said!**

 **You will feel many emotions during the course of this story. Anger, irritation, sympathy, joy, amusement, determination, foolishness, and whatever else comes up.**

 **Why am I telling you this? Well because the main character is not your average village idiot. I mean, yeah they are the village idiot times a TRILLION but this character will actually make you feel something. (Like anger.)**

 **Oh and the author of this story is an idiot too, seriously I'm not kidding. The thing isn't written that well! Sure it's readable but there are moments that make you want to crack your screen for how stinky it is. You know thinking about this now….I think you have just left this story. (Good Idea!)**

 **If your curiosity has gotten the better of you and you managed to stay then congrats. Here is your moron cookie. I cannot completely bash this story because well…I'm in it. But doesn't mean I can't give you a head's up.**

 **So here's the part all authors seem to include. The disclaimer. The author does not own Transformers or anything associated with them. Nor will she ever. Why do you all insist on doing that? This is FANFICTION, we all know you don't own garbage because if you did, you wouldn't be on here! You'd be swimming in pools of money while petting your exotic tiger.**

 **Now without further ado presenting a bad but not horribly written story! (Attempt to enjoy this crap.)**


	2. Dear Prowl

_Prowl,_

 _I really really really really hate to tell you this, but it's now clear to everyone in the academy (Including myself) that a new trainee is possibly- no absolutely- the worst student I have seen in eons. The femme is clumsy, easily taken off balance, cannot hold a weapon to save her life, and for some reason trips over her own peds when simply WALKING. Instead of studying to improve her skills, I find her foolishly playing games on the data-pad or using her free time to recharge._

 _None of the other trainees have tried to justify or defend her actions. Not once. All I have simply heard was '_ _ **That's just what she does.'**_

 _I just don't know what to do about her anymore. Too much trouble and too many credits have been spent on her mistakes and accidents._

 _So I am sure you are wondering why I have contacted you about a matter that no longer has anything to do with you. Well you Prowl are the only one I know that can shape her into the cyber-Ninja she needs to be. I would do it myself but you know I am preparing for a covert mission while also handling too much datawork and making sure my fellow teammates are prepared .Honestly, I doubt that even I could do much to help her out._

 _I would try to keep her in the academy base, where I could keep an eye on her while she helped the novice younglings train and study but recent events have convinced me that this would probably be one of the most horrific decisions I have ever made. She has cut herself with a cyber-sword in practice (Don't even ask about her wound), accidentally pushed Warpath down the stairs (Lucky for her, he didn't blast her right there and then), broke her ped while trying to kick a practice drone, nearly murdered Blurr with an energy arrow, almost cut off Chromia's helm with a bladed fan and managed to set herself ablaze._

 _That's right….She set herself on fire. (I don't even know how she managed to do that)._

 _You're probably going to say let her go and that she just wasn't meant to be a Cyber-Ninja but Prowl…You know I believe in second chances and redemption. If I let her go, I would be the hypocrite and that would look disgraceful to my other students. I have sent you all the information you will need to know. I HIGHLY suggest you read it._

 _ **Her designation is Beat (Some call her Beatster), Her home is the planet Eurythma (Which explains her designation and constant tendencies), Mech-creator is absent from line of duty, her femme-creator is currently working as a specialist's instructor. She has so much potential, but she lacks focus. Her fear of silence could also pose an issue, yet, there could be a way to get her past it. If you realize there is no way for her to become a Cyber Ninja then there are other specialties for her. A programmer, hacker, scholar, performer etc.**_

 _Best of luck (you're going to need it),_

 _Your friend and ally,_

 _Windblade._


	3. Wow Beat, great first day! Stupid Idiot

Yes, I was nervous. Extremely nervous as I paced around the small ship (Who was named Ship). Perhaps Windblade made a huge mistake and didn't mean to send me to Earth. What about all my friends back at base? They would be looking or wondering where I have gone. I shook my helm, No they wouldn't…I didn't have any friends.

Windblade made it VERY clear that I would be leaving when she forced me to pack all my belongings and practically pushed me into ship. I'm pretty sure the report has been given about me so, could you actually blame her? No one thought I was capable of doing anything useful.

Well at least my femme and mech creators thought I was the best of the best! They always encouraged me to do my best when I attended the academy. They thought I was smart and a gorgeous looking femme…HA! Yeah right. If I was so smart, would I always be making mistakes? And I clearly doubt me being any type of attractiveness. If I was attractive then I wouldn't be scaring off mechs like I normally do. But does it look like I give a frag? NO! Ok, maybe I do, but whatever. Nothing I can do about it.

I am a small femme, shorter than the average femme-bot. My frame type was the 09262-8765-001 body-type. Small, petite, nothing that represented my personality. Or maybe it did, I am weak and dainty. My helm was another odd feature among me, it was not normal. Round at the top and a sort of shield that constantly made me look up to fully see anyone standing before me. It did keep my vision clear when in a bright area. (Which was pointless since I had a visor!)

As for my optics, they attracted no attention. (What? You thought I was going to say they were a magnificent color? Or perhaps swapped between various shades? I wish!) An Autobot's default colors are blue. I am an Autobot, thus my optics are blue. Nothing special.

Sighing, I looked out into the vastness of space I wondered what it would be like to be training with another mentor on Earth. Speaking of Earth, I heard it was an organic infested globe that was mostly made of liquid substance Elita-one called 'water'. It never bothered me, my home planet was both Bot and organic inhabited.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound erupted through the small ship, making me look around frantically.

' **Incoming destination: Earth. Faction: Autobot. Preparing for landing.'**

Here we go.

* * *

From the looks of it, she was right. Elita-One was always right! (And always beautiful). Lush organic life and plenty of that 'water'. The only catch….

I wasn't in that setting. This part of the planet was nothing but wasteland and little to no organic life. Their sun was so harsh; I could practically absorb the rays. The blue water I saw as I circled the planet was nowhere to be seen. No roads, no civilization and no signs of other intelligent life. Did Windblade just lie and abandon me on some desolate planet to rust?

No, she wouldn't do that.

Then again…

Shaking my helm I did my best to abolish those thoughts from my processor. My ship was programmed to take me here but there were no other instructions. Nothing to tell me which way to go or what to do. How I wished to be back on Cybertron and run into my femme creator's arms. She could soothe every discomfort and take away every doubt with just one rub to the helm. But I dragged the fantasies from my helm and stood a little taller. I was here to become a Cyber-Ninja! This was no time to act like a pathetic sparkling.

"Now if only I knew where to-"

 **:What are you doing just standing in the middle of the desert looking lost? Get your data pad out and start moving.:**

Startled by the sudden voice that invaded my audio speakers, I smacked my faceplate and sighed. Why hadn't I thought of that? Obviously, Windblade made sure I had my location set on the only data pad I was allowed to bring. I'm such a stupid glitch.

 **:You still aren't moving.:**

Who was that? Must have been one of the Autobots located in this sector. Hopefully that voice wasn't the one of my new mentor. This mech sounded crabby and very dark. I started walking through the heat until I saw a large rock formation come into view. My objective blimp kept blinking rapidly on the formation. I stared dumbfounded at the device.

Their base was in that? You had to be kidding me. Perhaps my device was on the fritz and had taken me somewhere else. Stupid, cheap, useless piece of scrap! I turned around and prepared to head back to ship when a loud sound came behind me. An assortment of colors appeared on the ground around my shadow.

"It's clear you have no sense of direction."

Spinning on my heels and almost falling in the process, I was dazzled by the view in front of me. It was a bridge! I have never seen one up so close before. Only time I had a glimpse was when my femme creator walked through one back on Cybertron. The way her faceplate brightened with excitement. I now understood why she looked the way she did. Being so caught up with the beautiful display, I failed to notice the figure standing in the center of the bridge.

"Are you online? Great…Windblade sent me one of these trainees….."

At that, my optics snapped towards the larger form. Slag….seems as though I had met my mentor. It was the voice from before. I would be dead before the next cycle…

He was a tall mech with a basic black and white paintjob. No emotion could be found on his neutral face. His optics were boring holes into my own making me look towards the Earth's crust. I was clearly not going to have an enjoyable time here. "When we enter the base, we will have you located to your quarters and have you refueled." I slowly nodded my helm.

"Um…excuse me. What about my sh-"

He raised his servo to silence me, "Your vessel will be taken care of. Follow me."

Ugh.

As he went though the colorful bridge, I stood in front of it pondering what it would feel like. My creator described it as a pleasant feeling that gave her spark a rush. Wanting to experience it myself, I rushed forward and jumped through.

Now let me tell you…..

The feeling was not pleasant!

My processor went fuzzy and my internals felt as if they were being swished around. How did my creator ever find this pleasant? It was dreadful! The good thing was that the experience was short lived. in a couple of nano-klicks I felt the cold surface of metal. Dropping to my knees, I gasped for relief while trying to adjust my optics. A firm servo gripped my shoulder and pulled me on my peds, it was my mentor. He did not look pleased.

"The first time is always eventful but that was the strongest reaction I have seen in either bot or human."

Human?

Pulling myself together I mentally scolded myself, why was I so weak?

Scuffling further in the base with hesitation, I noticed another mech typing rapidly on a console of sorts. He was a decently tall mech with armor that clearly stated his stage in the bot cycle. OLD. Noticing some old scratches on his frame I foolishly decided to start inspecting him. Red and white decorated his frame with an odd symbol I could not identify. What really caught my attention was the black circle on his back. It was as if someone had purposely painted it on….a sick joke. I hadn't noticed I was staring until he turned around and narrowed his optics at me. Way for me to make myself look like an aft on the first day!

"What are you looking at? Don't you know that it's rude to stare at someone?"

"I….uh…I- Sorry. It was rude of me to stare."

Shaking his helm, the mech pulled the lever and suddenly the bridge shut off and the joyful assortments of colors were lost to my optics. "Young bots these days never have gotten punishments from their creators…If I were your creator I'd-I'd…ah forget it." I watched in shock as he grumbled down an unknown hallway before disappearing from view.

"That was Ratchet, our team's medical officer."

Sharply turning my helm, my mouth plates fell wide open. I had just insulted the medical officer?! Without even knowing! Great now who am I supposed to go to when I have an injury? Could I get any worse? I was terrified for an answer.

"Your quarters are this way."

Without warning, he turned and began walking away. I jogged to catch up while doing my best to not fall over. Windblade had given me the crabbiest mentor in Cyber-ninja history. He was not one for conversation- not that I wanted to speak to him- He was intimidating. I was just glad that I could retire to my quarters in peace. Away from judging optics and cruel remarks….

"You are a very 'decorated' femme."

Guess I spoke too soon.

Beat a very decorated femme? He had to be joking. I was white, the plain and boring standard academy color. The only things that were different were my servos, peds and visor, those were silver. "Decorated? Sir I have the standard academy trainee paintjob." Nothing about me was special besides my constant idiotic tendencies and the planet I was hatched on.

"Which is exactly why you are very decorated. Only few are selected to bare those honorable colors. You should be proud be seen with it on."

I wanted to burst into a hysterical laughter. Honorable colors….I only brought shame to the academy. Being proud was an emotion reserved only for those who were successful and I was anything but that. I always failed and was reminded of that every time I was seen.

Soon we stopped in front of a small door in the back of a dimly lit passageway. He decided to place me in the area where no one would think to look for me. Talk about being ashamed of a student….

"Pardon the light, the twins tampered with the bulbs while playing a prank of Ratchet. We will replace them immediately. Your energon is inside as well. I suggest you recharge, after what I have seen this day….you have a long session tomorrow."

Wait. Wait. Wait. Twins? Prank? Ratchet? Energon? Bulbs? Long session? So many questions were swirling inside my helm but before I could get any out, my crabby mentor quickly walked away. "Just fantastic. He hates me."

Walking up to the entrance, I noticed that they were just like barracks back on Cybertron. Placing my servo on the scanner it quickly opened and I slowly stepped inside. It was nothing special as I assumed. Simple berth, obvious holo-screens that would most likely hold instructions or some type of schedule, a place for personal belongings and a tray of….energon!

Oh how primus was finally looking down upon me! I was in need of some refueling after the events that transpired. Running towards the delicious cubes, I failed to evade the corner of my berth and not surprisingly tripped. The room spun as my back collided with the wall causing the tray to shake and the energon to bounce into the sky. "No! NO! NOOO!" Sloppily getting up, I ran to catch the cubes but once again, I tripped over my peds and fell face first into the hard ground.

The taste of metal was really….disgusting. If we tasted like this, I understood why we had no other species intent on devouring our race. Heh, the things that my processor comes up when I'm in pain.

Groaning, I cringed as a small crash impacted my audio receptors. My only form of survival had met its demise.

Slowly lifting my faceplate, I looked to see only two cubes shattered…there were three! Perhaps that one had not fallen. Grinning I stood on my knees, internally dancing. I would not starve!

Or maybe I would be.

A light object crashed onto my helm making me fall back onto the ground. Cool energon slid down my face plate. "RrrrrrrrARGH!"

I WAS SUCH A CLUMSY FOOL!

* * *

Prowl sighed and shut off the screen after seeing the femme on the ground yelling and covered in energon. "As you can see Optimus, this femme is obviously far from any form of grace or ability. I am surprised she even made it as a trainee. She can't even walk without completely falling."

"No one is perfect Prowl; she is just in need of some guidance."

"I do not know if I am even capable of assisting her."

"You could always ask Jazz for aid. He is quite the expert in-"

"Jazz would only distract her…."

Optimus smirked as he watched his friend frown at the mention of Jazz's designation. Those two were not the best of allies and when they worked together; it would usually involve Prowl blowing a gasket and Jazz laughing. "I am sure you will be able to guide her in the right direction."

"Let us hope because from the looks of things….she will go back to Cybertron a failed Ninja in training."


	4. Your soon to be fav character signing on

**Hey all! Yes, your soon to be favorite character is back!**

 **So Beat managed to mess up her first day, is that a surprise? She has always been an idiot. I still wonder how that pathetic creature was even able to make it as a Cyber-Ninja trainee! That is extremely exclusive.**

 **Obviously a mistake was made.**

 **Referring to the first chapter when that fool Windblade wrote that all-to-true letter about Beat regarding the planet she was hatched on….The Planet** _ **Eurythma**_ **is in fact part of the Transformer's universe.** **The planet** **Eurythma** **is inhabited by an alien culture built entirely around music. Every aspect of the** **Eurythmans** **' lives, including their architecture, is related to music. Like most alien worlds, it is largely covered by rocky terrain and forests.**

 **Eurythma is located in the Outer Rim of Beta Quadrant on Central Plane of the Milky Way.**

 **Just a little fun fact I had to include.**

 **You know, you would think that idiot would be graceful if music was part of the culture there. Makes absolutely no sense! Guess there is no cure for stupidity.**

 **Now that we covered the annoying facts about that vermin Beat, I hope you look forward to the next couple of chapters! (Heh, because I won't.) I will see you then.**

 **Your soon to be favorite character,**

 **…...**


	5. Beat how was your second day? Thought so

A groan escaped her full lips as the femme slowly sat up from the cold, unforgiving metal floor. Her vision blurred as red warning signs flashed. Her body felt as if flames had twisted around her cords and wires. It would have been great if she knew why she was like this.

As her vision adjusted, she noticed her surroundings were not the ones she was accustomed to. Where had the sounds of the ninjas training gone? Her berth was nowhere to be found and her weapons rack had completely disappeared! It was not paradise. Beginning to panic, Beat took a moment to collect her thoughts.

That's when yesterday's events struck her, no this was not her paradise. She was stuck in devastation. Earth. The room was dark, only a single ceiling light guarded her from the darkness surrounding the petite femme. Looking to her right, she noticed shattered pieces of energon scattered about. Her servos felt heavy and oddly sticky.

"Disgusting."

Drying energon clung to her servos and helm like glue; it would be a struggle to get this off. Where were the wash racks anyway?

 **:Energon at 20%:**

A bright flashing warning hud popped in her optics, much to her annoyance. Hiding the warning, Beat shakily stood up, making sure to hold on to the desk so that she would not fall. She had never felt so…so….pathetic.

Oh wait, yes she has.

Every day.

 **:Energon at 16%:**

She needed to refuel, quickly. Slowly heading toward the opening Beat exited and began to follow the path her grumpy mentor had taken the other day. Her optics stung at the brightly lit hallway, the light had defiantly been repaired. A large sound was coming from the other side of the path making Beat cringe. It sounded as if someone was being crushed while being smacked around. Were there other rejects here too? Perhaps they were all under the watchful optic of Prowl.

Poor bots.

"Bulk pass it! I'm open!"

The promising sound of other life made the clumsy femme limp quicker. They must know what was going on!

 **:Energon at 10%:**

Beat reached the end of the hallway with a victorious grin on her faceplate. She made it down a pathway WITHOUT falling! Tripping yes, but not once did she fall. The wall helped with that. Attempting to stand a bit straighter, Beat slowly made her way inside.

 **:Energon at 7%:**

"Please anybot! I-I n-eed energon…please!"

"STOP! NO LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, without warning something large and heavy smashed into Beat, sending her flying across the room. Time seemed to slow down as her face was squished between two solid objects. Beat felt nothing as her vision was blinded by a sliver shield of some sort. Beat was more confused than in pain. Due to the reason that all senses were gone, nothing, no thoughts, no record of what just transpired.

"Get Ratchet Bulkhead! HURRY!"

 **:Warning! Warning!:**

"Yo hey mech-woah wait! It's a femme!"

"Femme?!"

 **:Damage analysis: 78%:**

"Y-Yeah! Woah! Uh...femme can you hear me? Hey! Are you online?"

 **:Energon at 1%:**

 **:Shutdown imminent:**

 **:Seek medical droid quickly:**

 **:Systems shutting down:**

Annoying blimps.

 **:Stasis initiated:**

What else is new?

* * *

"How is she?"

"She'll survive. Her systems will need time to reboot and I am still giving her a full body scan, just as you asked. Her energon was nearly depleted before the incident so I took the liberty of refueling her."

"Thank you Ratchet."

The medic nodded his helm and turned to look at the femme laying on the medical berth. "So….A femme who is a failed ninja in training was sent to Earth at the request of Windblade to train under you."

"Yes."

"And before she was approved, Prime gave the ok?"

"That about sums it up."

Ratchet snapped his helm up, giving Prowl a frame shattering glare. "Why was no one else informed of her arrival except Prime, Jazz, and myself?"

"Optimus thought it would be best of I trained her away from the other members. She is the only femme on base and with our teammates…I doubt they would give her space were they to see her."

Ratchet rolled his optics at that. They had not seen a femme in a very long time. Of course, it never bothered him in the slightest. He could control himself in those matters, as could Jazz, Prime, Prowl, and Blaster. The others? Not a chance. They were young and this poor femme would be attacked in seconds by grown sparklings needing 'urges' met.

"Prime was right in that decision. She looks too small to defend herself if situations got out of hand. The others would never intentionally cause her harm but being young…things happen."

Prowl frowned, now that Beat's presence was known by Bulkhead, Sideswipe and Wheeljack who would most definitely spread the word. The others would be coming to see his student; Beat was unfortunately too uncoordinated to attack. She was also too small to pose a major threat to any mech on base.

How did she even make it into the academy?

"No one will touch her while I am present. I will make sure of that. I will have Prime give them all a talk when he returns from his mission."

"Pffft….As if that'll stop them."

"If that doesn't, then I will."

Not waiting for a response, Prowl took one last look at his clumsy student then turned and left the medical bay. That femme was his responsibility; Windblade was trusting him with her. Windblade NEVER trusted anyone else besides Optimus and Ultra Magnus. So having her ask for his assistance meant a great deal to him. He would not disappoint her.

* * *

The pain was unbearable! Her fame felt compressed and tight, as if someone had stuffed her into a tiny box. She could not move, nor could she online her optics! Panic began to set in ad she desperately commanded her small frame to move.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Hmmm if you were smacked by a giant AUTOBOT who managed to leave an imprint of you in a METAL wall, have your faceplate smacked in order to wake you up and have your Energon all but depleted…would you be ALRIGHT?!"

Voices?

"You are blowing this way out of proportion! All she has are a few dents and some gashes. Nothing you can't fix. It was lucky that Sideswipe was there to tackle her down before the ball hit her!"

"Just some dents and gashes?! If you were to see her now, you wouldn't be saying such stupidity! I cannot believe you Bulkhead! You nearly offlined the poor femme! How many times must I tell you…DO NOT PLAY THAT STUPID GAME IN THE BASE!"

Ratchet? The medical officer she insulted was here? Why? Had something happened to a femme? Hopefully she would be alright.

"I didn't see her get in the way, honestly! She just popped in front of the ball when I tossed it to Wheekjack."

"Miko should have never shown you that ridiculous game…dodgecon."

"Dodge ball."

"Whatever. Not to mention, that foolish stunt Sideswipe pulled with trying to tackle her down like some Con!"

"It was in the heat of the moment, it was either him or the metal ball."

"What's the difference? A tackle like that would have been the equal amount of force. Just get out of here before I rip you apart and use your parts to repair her!"

A huff was heard and large stomps led away from Beat, she wondered if there was another femme here that was in much worse condition than her. The fact that this femme was crushed and managed to stay online was such a miracle! Beat couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, a female Autobot badly injured but managed to stay strong and fight for survival. No way would she be able to accomplish that.

She was too weak.

"Well Beat, you aren't as badly damaged as I expressed to Bulkhead but that moron needed to learn his lesson! Let's get your optics back online and refueled."

Her thoughts shut down as her designation reached her processor. She was the injured femme that had been crushed? Not much of a surprise, she had set herself on fire. Nothing could surprise her at this point. However, being crushed was a new one to add to the list. How was she even crushed? Obviously not in practice, she had not seen Prowl since she has gone online. Speaking of Prowl…

WHERE WAS HE?!

This was all his fault! Ok, ok to be fair…it wasn't completely his fault. Sure she messed up her first day, and already destroyed her second, was not able to refuel because of idiocy and gotten crushed by primus-knows-what…BUT, it was Prowl who had abandoned her. As if she actually knew what to do once she finally came online. He did not state where they were training or how to get there!

And now here she was attempting to put the blame on the one bot actually agreed to train her.

 **:Optics back online:**

Blue orbs flashed repeatedly until surroundings became visible. Shockingly calm, Beat looked at a grey ceiling before turning to her left. Monitors, containers filled with unrecognizable liquids and sharp objects?! She did not do too well with pointy things that could inflict harm upon her. Which was ironic, she always injured herself with pointy objects. Where was she?

Before finding the answer, the petite femme squeaked in utter terror as something dawned upon her.

It was silent.

Beat could not be in silence, it shook her to the very core. Silence meant no sign of life, no hope, no sound! Gripping the edges of the berth, her spark beat began to increase making a monitor start a rapid clicking sound. She quickly focused on the rhythm the of the sounds. Attempting to ignore the rest of the silence in the room.

"Beep, Beep, Boom, Boom, Beep-"

"Ah, you're online. Welcome back."

Startled by the sudden voice, Beat shot upward as she tried inhale as much air as possible. She whirled her frame around to face the source of the noise but instantly regretted doing so. Gravity seemed to work against her as she slid off the medical berth and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch…."

The bot quickly rushed to her aid quickly and helped her up, "Are you alright? You shouldn't be so quick in getting up."

That voice sounded familiar. Looking up, she gazed upon a large mech who was looking at her full of concern and confusion. Looking at him more thoroughly, the clumsy femme wanted to just go back into stasis. It was the mech she insulted before….what was his designation? Roulette? Rench? Ratch?

"How are you feeling?"

Beat simply blinked as she tried to comprehend his question. How was she feeling? LIKE SCRAP METAL THAT'S HOW SHE WAS FEELING! Though she screamed internally, only a blank expression answered the medic's question. "Femme?"

"Beat."

"What?"

"My designation is Beat."

"Ah, I am Ratchet-"

Ratchet! See she was so close to pronouncing it correctly. Just so smart.

"Prowl was here not too long ago. He was has been coming back from time to time and check on you."

Really? He was ACTUALLY checking on her. That was a first in the history of history of….their history? This is what happens when she tried to sound logical.

"Can you remember what happened to you?"

Beat considered if she was supposed to be remembering, whatever crushed her did a good job of messing up her processor further. She was crushed; that much was obvious from the conversation she overheard earlier. Saying she did know may not have been the best idea, what if she got in trouble for eavesdropping?

"N-No. I can't remember anything except for something heavy landing on me. "

"Well best you did not. For crying out loud be careful of where you are walking and examine your surroundings. I DO NOT want to see you in here again."

Was that her sign to leave? Where would she go? She had no idea where this medical bay was or how to get back to her quarters! Was she to meet her mentor?

"I am still performing scans on you. Prowl tells me you are having issues with your frame prior to your incident. Perhaps the scans will find the issue."

Beat sighed, this was not the first time she has had scans done to her frame. Back at the academy, she was sent to a new medic for tests. Each wanted to figure out what was wrong with her. Each failed. No viruses, rusting, overly hydrated cords, no need for an upgrade…nothing. She was fully functional and that is what puzzled all the medics and scientists.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"Where is my mentor?"

"He is having a discussion with our leader. I told him no training for you today or tomorrow, so take this time to rest up."

Beat nervously laid back down on the berth, listening as Ratchet shuffled though his medical supplies. First day, horrible…second day horrible. What would the next day bring?

Go on…Take a guess.

That's right. HORRIBLE.


	6. Can't even hold a stance you Epic fail

It has been many cycles since my accident and I was finally released from Ratchet's ahem…caring servos. Prowl came to fetch me very quickly and asked if I was alright. Obviously Ratchet is a spectacular medic but while in his care I noticed many knocks at the door along with voices that definitely belonged to mechs many times. The voices often asked about coming in or complaining about an issue but Ratchet always turned them away. I did not understand why he would do that, what if those mechs needed help?

The medic often mumbled insults about them after they have left with the threat of having a wrench crushed on their helms.

He was odd.

But now that I was able to train, my mentor had to begin our lessons by irritating me.

Before anything my mentor told me rules and expectations that must be followed while I was under his instruction and care. No slacking off (Already a bad start), training will occur at the sun's first light, lessons in human terminology right after my training (Whatever that was), if Prowl is not present because of a mission I am still expected to train (Like I am going to get anywhere), never stay alone if I ever decide to venture into the rec room, do not follow any mechs anywhere unless Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet or Jazz tell me to, and the most important thing…..NEVER LEAVE THE BASE FOR ANY REASON.

He was sure to yell that one.

I wasn't sure why I wasn't allowed outside the walls but I didn't complain…I was used to confinement.

Now it was the first day of my official training and I think you can guess how this is going to turn out.

"Ok, let's start with something simple. Since it is obvious you cannot perform simple tasks like kicking drones or handling weaponry. What are you good at?"

Question of my life. Literally. What was I good at? Oh yes, getting in the way, injuring others in my vicinity, being lazy, making mistakes, injuring myself (by accident of course), and annoying everyone.

Great skill list Beat. Real Great.

"Well?"

"Uh….I'm good at punching!"

"As is anyone who is forced to punch something….What else?"

"I- I…..Oh I can keep logs really well!"

My mentor shook his helm and turned his back towards me. On my planet, that was a sign of rejection, why was he rejecting me? I have not asked for permission.

"Oh come now, with you living on Cybertron your whole life I am sure you were able to pick up a few useful things from the academy or the streets. Cybertron is now a planet where lessons are taught no matter what place."

Living on Cybertron? If only.

"No mentor. I never lived on Cybertron."

"No?"

Didn't he know? I only recently went to Cybertron when it was training season. Those were the Meta- Cycles where all of us lived and trained at the academy. When the season was over, I was sent back home. In honesty, I have never toured Cybertron. Ever. I have seen the beautiful lights of the Autobot Capital. Not as much of a light show as my home planet, but gorgeous nonetheless. When I arrived on planet, it was straight to the academy. After my time there was done, back home. No tours, no exploring…nothing.

"No. I go to the academy when training must begin. After it is done, I am sent back home."

"You have at least seen Cybertron beyond the academy walls correct?"

"No."

My mentor stared at me for the longest time, it made me uncomfortable. I looked to the wall so I would not have to burn under his gaze. "Why have they not let you out?"

"I am a danger to myself and others….or so the medics say. Windblade thought it would be best to keep me away from the outside. You know, just in case I ran into trouble."

Again he stared, again I turned to look at something else. He was probably judging me…It was expected. The only reason I was told that was because I have caused too many accidents. So many of the trainees are injured because of me, the threat of me hurting myself also poses an issue. "I see….get into a defensive position."

Already knowing what he meant, I slightly bent my knees and put up my balled up servos in front of my face. "Your servos are to high up, in order to properly attack your enemy you have to be able to see them."

Firmly but gently, my mentor placed my servos down just above my chest. Right below my helm. "With your servos placed in this position, it will make it easier for you to deliver an effective strike to your opponents face, neck, and chest."

Nodding my helm in understanding, I released my pose and stood to full height. (Which was nothing impressive. I'm short!) "Again."

Again? "Yes mentor." I did the same position but once again, I messed it up. "Lower your servos Beat."

I did but he kept saying it was wrong, how could I mess up a simple stance?!

After many failed attempts he placed my servos in the correct position and ordered me to not move an inch. If I did, I would be holding massive weights in each servo for many cycles. (I would not be doing that!)

As I stood there, I noticed that things were starting to get silent. I did not do silence! My frame began to slightly shake now that my nervousness was starting to set in. "Ment-"

"Focus Beat."

"But there is-"

"Beat…."

"I can't be-"

"Beat listen if you do not fol-"

Suddenly the doors to the training room slid open making me fall out of my position and Prowl turn around, a scowl attached to his faceplate. He looked angry for a moment, why? Was no one allowed in here?

"Jazz. What are you doing here? Can't you see I am in the middle of training?"

I craned my helm up and gaped at the figure leaning in the doorway. Smooth white armor combined with blue and black paint job had me speechless. Broad chest, strong legs to support his frame, well sculpted arms…it was as if Primus had built this mech with his own two servos. What really caught my attention was his visor. I know, many bots had them but this one was different. It seemed as if it were permanently attached to his faceplate. Did he have optics?

"Sup Prowler just came ta check out the guest Prime talked to us about."

Internally I melted as his voice filled my spark. So rich and deep….so….so….so…..mechly!

He stepped closer and I unknowingly shuddered as his fluent motions reached my mentor and I. Prowl kept a frown and the god like mech simply smiled. "You have seen, now leave."

Why in Primus was he kicking this mech out? Please let him stay! This would be my official first time of meeting another mech that was not Prowl or Ratchet. If the rest if this so called Team Prime looked like this, I would be a very happy femme. (Even if I did scare them away. At least I got to look at them.)

"Oh come on, just wanting to greet er. Hey there sweetspark, why would they send a cute little sparkling like yourself to train under a grump like Prowler ere?"

And the beauty I have just seen was shattered.

SPARKLING?!

I get that I look younger then I am but I'm no sparkling! The nerve.

"I am no sparkling!"

I balled up my servos in pure anger, in response he chuckled. Then his visor flashed on one side and he smirked, "I know, jus messin around."

"Oh…."

Is that how they play here? On my planet that is a form of disrespect and a challenge must be initiated. Ha not like I would want to start one, have you seen me? I'd get torn apart.

I was horribly misinformed of the ways Cybertronians behave; I have only seen hostile forms because well, that is what I got at the academy.

"What do they call ya?"

"B-ahem…They call me Beat."

Real smooth Beatster (Man I suck.)

"Hmmm Beat? I like that. I'm guessin yer a music lover?"

"Music?"

"Enough!"

Both of us turned to see Prowl glaring at us, "Jazz she has much training to do. Let us continue."

Jazz playfully put his servos up in surrender and backed away from us. "Don't be such a grouch Prowl, let loose. You do realize that eventually every single member of the team is going to end up seeing er right?"

My optics widened, what did he mean by that? Was I meant to be a secret?

"I know that Jazz but- Beat back into position- It isn't about that….I need her focused. Her time here is limited and if I don't get her to full potential, they'll kick her out of the Academy."

Getting back into position, I focused my attention on getting my servos in the right stance. My mentor wasn't wrong, if I did fail there was no hope of me becoming a Cyber Ninja. I would be kicked out and sent back home in a sparkbeat. In a way, that didn't sound so bad but I couldn't just give up and go home. My creators would be so disappointed in me. The last thing I want to do is fail them. Besides, this was my only way of getting to see Cybertron.

"Beat for the last time…Lower your servos!"

Are you serious?! Why was I still holding them incorrectly?! There was something wrong with me. What other reason could explain why I was such an idiot? Cursing myself, I put my servos below my optics and waited. When no response came, I assumed I finally got it right.

Hm, maybe there is hope for me after all.

"Beat, lower and do not curve your servos in so much."

Never mind.

* * *

Soon Jazz had gone because of some sort of work he needed to catch up on. I wanted him to stay, not out of affection but because he kept things interesting. Often distracting my Mentor long enough for me to catch a breath. But now that he was gone, I had no hope relaxing. For cycles upon cycles I stood in that stance. Every time I moved, another three cycles were added. At least they were not the weights.

"Hold your stance again."

Cords aching from the constant standing in single place, I slowly stood up from my crouched position and got into position. I could hardly stand, no refueling took place, no rest, no breaks…just constantly holding that same defensive position!

"Very good. Release."

Instead of simply releasing, I dropped to the floor like a rock and closed my optics. My nearly flat chest rose high due to my lack of strength. "How are you this exhausted? You have only taken a stance today. Clearly your former mentor was too easy on you."

No, he wasn't. He just gave up on me altogether.

I said nothing but lay there, optics still closed. He said that like I was nothing but a weakling! (I mean yeah I was but not that weak!) I was not unfit by the slightest, just clumsy and off balanced. I could still strike with a cyber blade….sure I would break something, nearly injure an instructor or myself but I could still hold it. That should say a lot, those things were not lightweight.

"Well time to get refueled. By this time mostly everyone has gone to recharge so you should be fine getting your energon."

My optics snapped open, what did he mean by that? Preparing to ask him I sat up and found the doors to the training room closing.

Wait.

He left me alone.

Oh Primus….

Oh Primus…

OH PRIMUS!

Carefully, I stood up in panic. Why would he leave me alone like that?! I did not know my way around just yet! Not only that but my legs were still in pain. How would I get back?

It was now clear.

I hated this place.


	7. Two weirdos and an awesome teacher

I felt very stupid.

Well stupider than usual.

When I thought my mentor abandoned me, turns out he didn't. He was just waiting out the doors until I actually came out.

Don't you dare judge me! How was I supposed to know? It seemed like he actually left me alone. Not that I minded being alone, but I didn't know my way around. You can't tell me that you wouldn't be slightly afraid.

"Beat!"

Great what did I do now?

"Y-yes mentor?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Uh well…"

"Yeah, I know. You weren't. Listen when I speak!"

"Apologies mentor."

"Now, I was telling you of our schedule today. We will be continuing with stance training-"

Was he joking?! Did we not cover that painful lesson already? Hopefully that Jazz mech would come back so he could distract my repetitive mentor again. I really did not feel like doing anything, a nice recharge would do me well. Oh some energon would be great while I relax and combine that with no training…..perfect.

"Do you want to get sent back?!"

Oh no I did it again! Seriously please anyone explain what is wrong with me! "No mentor!"

"Then focus, why is that so difficult for you to do? After stance training you will be going to your human terminology lessons."

This was the third time I heard that term, human. What was that? Must have been a species right? I mean, why else would I have to learn it's terminology?

"What are humans?"

Prowl looked at me with a raised optic ridge, he really didn't expect me to know what that was…. "Small, organic creatures who are rather primitive but unique all the same."

This planet Earth was clearly not dominated by Cybertronians because there were no giant metal cities. Or at least not from where I could see on my ship.

Speaking of ship…where did they take it? Never did get an explanation of where it was.

I'm doing it again….

"Is this their planet?"

"In a sense yes, but the humans are not the only living organics who inhabit this planet. There are plenty others. So you could say that it belongs to all of them."

Ok, so these so- called humans shared the planet with other organic creatures? Interesting, I'd like to see one for myself. How small were they? As small as the organics on my home planet? Because they were small and even I had to watch where I was going so I would not crush them under my ped.

"Will I get to see one?"

"Actually, you just might. Your instructor adores human culture and would be more than happy to introduce you to his charge."

What is a charge? Again with the words I do not understand. Must have been human language, the sooner I learned it the better. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to see this terminology instructor of mine.

Wonder who it was.

"Now get into your stance and hold it until I say otherwise."

Ugh….

* * *

"I should be recharging you malfunctioned glitch….Why have you brought me out here?"

"Oh come on bro, we are only going out for a while. No one will even know we are gone."

"So? I am tired…can't believe I let you drag me up. Not to mention we are supposed to be on duty."

"It'll be a nice drive sunny and why return to work? No cons today."

"What did I say about calling me that?!"

"Sorry…sorry!"

Together the two former assassins walked the hall in complete silence. Sunstreaker wondered what he was even doing here. Just one turn of his peds and he would in sweet recharge. But….there was always that one part of him that wouldn't dare say no to his brother. For two reasons, as much as Sideswipe irritated him, Sunstreaker knew that his mischievous acts made things fun. There were plenty of times he even initiated pranks against his teammates. The second reason was merely being protective. Sides could get himself in all types of trouble so better he be there in case things get out of hand.

"Oh I forgot to say….Did you hear the good news?"

Sunstreaker sighed as he was torn away from his inner thoughts. "No."

"Do you want to know?"

"No."

"Good! I'll tell you."

"…"

"There is a femme on base."

The tall golden Autobot stopped dead in his tracks, his armor slightly glistened under the now dim lights due to the wax he had just applied hours prior. Turning his helm to the left, he emotionlessly stared at his irritating twin brother. "Really?" he said in an uninterested tone. It was probably another prank that crimson painted fool came up with.

"Yeah! You remember I was banned from the medical bay?"

"Heh oh yeah. Didn't you cause a huge accident as you normally do when I am not around?"

"That's not true…."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever. Anyway, the reason was because I sort of saved her life and well didn't…I guess?"

Sunstreaker lifted an optic ridge, "What are you talking about?"

"No details needed. I met her. I thought she was a youngling getting into her adult stage but turns out she is just short."

Sideswipe was very excited, to think an actual femme was here longer than one cycle! The only femmes he has come across in the longest time was on Cybertron, in battle. Then again, Elita-One and her team didn't even count. They were not single! Not even open to a quickie. Shame really, beautiful femmes like that having their delicious frames neglected for so long.

"I can hear your thoughts you pervert!"

"Oops…guess I was thinking too loudly."

"You are disgusting; close your side of the bond when you have your fantasies!"

"Oh come on bro, don't tell me you haven't thought the same!"

Sunstreaker glared hard at his identical twin, "No. I haven't. Those thoughts you are having, drop them now. For good! You will never have them and if I were you…I wouldn't be having imaginary intercourse with some of the most powerful mech's femmes. Especially Optimus and Ironhide's femmes."

"Relax will ya? Not like I'm actually going to make a move."

"Pfft knowing you…You would be stupid enough to try."

Sideswipe frowned, how could he say that? He would never try to hit on any of those femmes! Mentally yes, physically…no! He preferred not to be torn apart.

"A mech can dream, can't he?"

"In your case, no."

The brothers shared a laugh when suddenly they heard an all too familiar voice approaching them. "Oh look Sides; the master of destroying all joyful things is coming."

"Have we done anything wrong today?"

Sunstreaker took a minute to think. No pranks, no fights, no blowing up Ironhide in the weapons room, no humans getting into trouble for them, no trouble…No they haven't done anything wrong. At least not yet. He considered doing something just to tick the brig champion off.

"Now Beat do you remember what I told you?"

Yep, it was Prowl alright.

"Uh…stay with my instructor at all times, do not wander off and do not embarrass you."

Now that was not a mech's voice. The twins looked at each other with confused expression until Sideswipe grinned and nudged his brother. "I told you, that was a femme's voice!" Sunstreaker rolled his optics and continued to walk. "That was not a femme."

"Yes it was."

"No. Might have been a human's voice."

"No way! We know all their voices by spark. Besides it was too loud to be a human's voice. That sounded like a pure Cybertronian femme!"

"It's not a femme Sideswipe."

Just as he finished, Prowl sped past the two lambo twins with something small and white behind him. "What the?!

Beat stumbled nervously beside her mentor as she gripped his servo in her own. She felt awkward as she followed him through the many corridors. Curse her lack of ability to walk normally! As they rounded the corner two figures appeared in front of her. Two mechs stood still as statures as they stared at her with wide optics. Prowl seemed to walk faster the moment he had seen them, as if purposely avoiding them.

"Prowl! Yo Prowl! Is that the femme?"

By this time her mentor was practically dragging her down the corridor. Beat stumbled, trying hard not to trip and fall over. Other steps were heard quickly following behind them. Beat was curious as to why the red and gold bots were following them. Not to mention they asked about HER. Mechs actually ASKED ABOUT HER. That never happened before, well minus the times she was in trouble or about to get a pounding from other trainees.

Not long and the two mechs caught up to Prowl and Beat. Prowl sighed and stopped, he let go of Beat's servo and stood tall. The clumsy femme attempted to lock her legs in place so she would not fall and quietly stared. "What is it you want Sunstreaker, Sideswipe?"

The red mech stepped forward and extended his servo towards Beat, "Hi there." She stood there for a moment confused. "You're supposed to shake my servo, just saying." Embarrassed by his remark, the plain colored ninja in training extended her servo and shook it. "Smooth armor…nice." She snatched her servo back and blinked, was that an insult?

"The name's Sideswipe. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Prowl rolled his optics at the tone of his voice as he said that. He did not have time for this.

"…..Uh? No I don't know you."

"What? You're kidding."

"No."

"I saved you, how could you not know me?"

Beat blinked, this mech was obviously insane. Perhaps this is why Prowl attempted to avoid them. Surely they needed to see Ratchet so he could scan their processor state. They needed assistance. Her femme creator always taught her to avoid mechs and femmes like that; if one ever approached her she should not respond and ignore them.

"Ok? Well what's your name?"

Name?

"Her name is Beat now get out of the way so we can move on."

Ignoring Prowl, Sideswipe leaned down making Beat shrink. "Nice to meet you Beat. Yo sunny- er I mean Sunstreaker introduce yourself!"

Sunstreaker slowly came forward and stared at her, he could tell she was not a youngling, she was taller than that. Slightly. Big blue optics, full lips, lack of chest, very short, disgusting choice of armor color, and odd helm…Sideswipe was right. There was a femme on base.

Sad part is….

She was an ugly one.

To be fair, he did like her lip components and frame type but otherwise there was nothing that impressed him. "Sunstreaker."

He nodded at her and she blinked, "Are you shy or something? Whatever."

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the surveillance room on duty?"

Sideswipe nervously laughed, "Well ya see Prowl, we took a break and now we're heading back….." That was partially true.

"Right….Prowl to Ironhide."

"Wait wait! Ok we're heading back! No need to bring that old warhead here!"

Beat looked between Sideswipe and Prowl but felt a pair of optics on her. Turning her helm she internally jumped as she saw the gold, shiny mech staring at her with narrow optics. She attempted to offer a smile but she got nothing except an optic roll. What was his problem? Perhaps he had heard about her and decided to hate her as well. Fair enough, she was used to it.

"Yeah they are in sector C but they are about to run."

"Sunny time to go. Nice meeting you Beat! Later killjoy."

With that the two left when she heard a hard smack and a yelp, "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry! Ow…"

Prowl shook his helm and grabbed Beat's servo again, "Stay clear of those two. They are trouble."

"Yes, mentor."

No doubt she would staying away from them! The red one had some type of malfunction and the other looked at her like she was sort of disposable object. To be thrown out like some scrap metal. Why would they allow bots like that to join this team?

Actually….she couldn't say anything. She was the same, if not worse. (Hey guess she found somebot that had something in common with her!)

"We are here."

Beat snapped her helm up to see a sealed, blue metal door standing there. She smiled as a designation was beautifully engraved in the center. "Jazz…..Jazz is my instructor?"

"Yes. No one knows human culture and language like Jazz."

Things seemed to be turning around for her. Great looking mech as her instructor, learning about another species, no training with Prowl...Thank you Primus!

As if on cue, the door slid up and a bright light escaped, causing Beat to close her optics (idiot, should have pulled down her visor! That's why she has one!) and turn her helm. "Sorry bout that, my mirror must have reflected the light."

"Why would you listen to Sari and get that mirror wall?"

"Why not? Doesn't hurt to look at yourself every day. You alright Beat?"

She rubbed her optics and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Jazz patted her helm, making Beat slightly growl "Glad to have you aboard! We've got a lot of learnin ta do!" Beat nodded her helm as he escorted her inside his quarters. "Don't forget what I told you trainee."

"Yes mentor."

"Prepare for the time of yer life Beatster! Ya mind if I call you that?"

There was no need to even ask...He could call her whatever he wanted.


	8. It's me again babies!

**Guess who's BAAAAAAAACCCCCK!**

 **That's right, your soon to be favorite character!**

 **Have you already begun to hate that idiot Beat? I know I have, which is no surprise. What was the purpose of her even existing again?** **Oh yeah….There is no point. She was just an accident.**

 **BURN!**

 **But seriously, did you see the part where Sunstreaker called her ugly?! That just had me cracking up! I honestly wasn't expecting that. That blew me away. Good thing he wasn't thinking out loud right? That just would have been a mess.**

 **You're wondering why I hate that vermin Beat so much right? I promise it's a legitimate reason.**

 **But I guess you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **On the good note, Jazz made an appearance and he is her human terminology instructor! Dang he is just so cool. The only member of that cursed Team Prime that I don't hate. Seriously. Wonder who else that fool is going to meet.**

 **Hopefully they call her ugly too!**

 **Your soon to be favorite character,**

… **...**


	9. New Revelation that might help Beat

It was marvelous!

How could anything so magnificent exist? It was like she was in another reality. Her reflection was shown on all our walls and on the ceiling above. She spun in a slow circle as she watched herself in the mirrors. Why would Jazz want to wake up to seeing so many of him? Conceded.

That was the only word she could think of.

Looking down, Beat noticed the floor did not project her reflection. It was an assortment of white squares. Ugh….white. "Welcome to the Jazz pad Beatster! My pride and joy. My sanctuary…my relaxation…my paradise."

She blinked in response as she watched him plop on his berth and rest his peds on the reflection projecting walls. "Your quarters are amazing!"

The handsome mech chuckled and shrugged, "Thanks but ya can thank Sari for giving me the ideas. Woman is brilliant." Beat raised an optic ridge at the word causing Jazz to make an 'oh' expression. "Right, we're here ta help ya know human terminology!"

"Yes, I am curious to know about the language."

"Yer gonna love it! A little strange but with some practice, you'll become an expert. But there is something I am curious about."

She blinked, "Yes?"

"You are from planet Eurythma, right?"

"Yes…"

"That's the music planet right? Everything revolves around music and tunes?"

That was the first time anybot has been interested in her home planet, usually others asked her questions of the times it would be good to travel there. Many Autobots came to her home planet looking for fun and relaxation. Eurythma was a festival planet and during Cybertron's golden age, hundreds of Cybertronians would travel to celebrate. At least that is what her mech creator told her, Beat was hatched during the end of the Golden era.

"Yeah, literally everything deals with beats and rhythms."

"I've never been but I have always wanted to visit, so you must have dope vibes huh?"

Dope?

"Dope means something is cool or awesome."

What an odd word for something so simple, why not just use cool or awesome?

Gracefully getting off the berth, Jazz stood next to Beat and gave her a smile that made her frame shiver. "Well shall we get started?"

* * *

"Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dooby dah dah doo dap!"

A cheery voice rang throughout the halls of the Autobot base, dark fingers snapped as heeled shoes clicked on the floor. Jet black hair in the shape of a large afro bobbed from side to side as an hourglass body swayed. Dark brown eyes closed as a rhythm began to set the woman in motion. There was no music playing, but that did not stop the female from creating her own.

The woman passed the medical facility, waving a hand into the open door. Ratchet turned just in time to see it and shook his helm. "Great, Magnolia is back…" The woman giggled and continued on towards the rec room. "Shooby doop dobby dop dooby doop-"

"Dooby dah dah dobby op!"

The chocolate woman turned quickly as a familiar voice glided into her ears, "Sari!" The ebony turned in a circle quickly enough to catch a glimpse of a tall, yellow figure. A light blue light trail behind the speeding girl. "Guessing you are back from school huh?" The curvy figure stopped in her tracks, bladed skates retracting and transforming into boots. The teenage techno-organic retracted her helmet, revealing smooth dark brown skin, gorgeous maroon pigtails and rich blue eyes.

"Nope. Just skipped and decided to come over to the base."

"Sari Sumdac…you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Sari Sumdac, the only techno organic anyone knew on Earth was awesome unleashed. Once a mischievous little girl with a love or candy and bending the rules to create entertainment was now a responsible teenage girl. Sort of…..

"I am just kidding Magnolia."

Rolling her eyes, Magnolia waved her younger friend off and continued walking, getting back into the rhythm of sounds she started earlier. "Shooby doop dobby dop dooby doop dooby dah dah doo dap!"

Sari raised a thin eyebrow at the very curvy woman walking away and jogged to catch up to her. She had no idea why Magnolia was making these sounds but the ebony always did them, everywhere she went. Must have been her guardian's fault for this. In any case, Sari fingered she'd join the band.

"Do bop she doo…whoo!"

"That's what I'm talking about Sumdac! Shooby doop dobby dop dooby doop-"

"Dobby dah dah doo dap!"

Together the two ladies jammed down the halls, bobbing their heads and playfully dancing. Together they began to make the same beats, "Shooby doop dobby dop dooby doop dobby dah dah dooby op!" The sounds caused some members of Team Prime to glance into the pathway with knowing smiles. Bulkhead and his best friend Wheeljack grinned at the two females enjoying themselves. "Magnolia and Sari are back."

Prowl groaned as he heard the sounds when walking to Prime's office. The peace was now gone…

"Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap! Do bop she doo whoo!"

In the rec room, Bumblebee was watching Sam and Raf play Mortal Kombat X. Miko was messing with her guitar and Mikayla was drawing a picture. "Hey guys!" Magnolia strolled in alongside her good friend wearing a dazzling smile. "Thought I recognized those voices….You two took long enough to get here." Miko adjusted her strings without gracing the two girls with eyes contact.

"I had a meeting and well Sari was-"

"Messing around in the training room with Hide."

"What were you singing this time?"

Magnolia grinned, revealing pearly White teeth. "No singing just beating….where is everyone?"

Bumblebee made a couple beeps, Raf paused the game to regard the beautiful ebony woman. "Bee says they are on patrol or busy with other duties."

She nodded, took off her heels and threw them on the upper level of the human area. Her toes stretched and a sigh escaped her full, red lips. "Ahhhh yeah, that's better. Later guys headed to see my boy."

Bare feet padded down the hallway, "She gets weirder every day."

"Miko…shut up."

"What? Would rather talk about her giant booty then?"

"MIKO!"

"Don't act like you haven't noticed. I mean it is kind of hard to miss. Just so round and perky..."

Bumblebee turned away with a tinted faceplate, he made a couple of beeps and whirls. "Couldn't have said it better myself...Stop talking Miko."

* * *

"Ice cream?"

"A frozen dessert human enjoy, especially during the summer."

"Good. Winter?"

"Time where the temperature drops, frozen drops of water tend to fall."

"Karaoke?"

"A form of entertainment, humans take turns singing popular earthling songs over prerecorded soundtracks."

Jazz smirked, "You're learning quick Beatster! I'm impressed."

Beat rubbed the back of her helm in embarrassment. She was good at remembering things, which is why keeping logs was one of her main tasks at the academy. Executing things like moves was a completely different story. Kicking, spinning, even walking was a difficult task for her to complete.

Why was that? Like she said before, there was something wrong with her.

Blinking, Beat stood up with a pondering expression. "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I still haven't seen a human….I am learning their language but none are around."

The SIC touched a digit to his chin, "That's right! Hmmmm what time is it?" His visor seemed to dim a bit as the mech went silent. Beat thought he shut himself down for a moment "Jazz?!"

"3:45….Three….."

"Huh?"

"Two…."

"Why are you counting down?"

"One….."

Suddenly the entrance to Jazz's 'paradise' opened causing Beat to clumsily turn around. "JAZZ!" Beat looked straight ahead but saw nothing. She took a step forward, nothing was there….who was that?"

"Magnolia, hey doll!"

Beat turned to stare at Jazz, "What the ish?! Who is this?"

Following the voice, Beat's helm turned downward to see a tiny organic staring at her with wide eyes. Jazz slightly gulped as silence took over, he didn't know how either femme would react. Magnolia was normally calm and reserved but Beat? From what Prowl told her, she'd most likely fall.

Beat shakily bent down to get a closer to the organic. Dark shade, tall, long lower limbs, small little digits….Very similar to-

"OH YEAH!"

The organic backed up quickly, eyeing Jazz with worried eyes. "You are just like the organics back on my home planet! Different shade but otherwise the same. Are you a human?"

Magnolia dumbly looked at the obvious female Autobot goofily grinning at her. She assumed that yet another recruit landed on Earth before she got back to base. Why hadn't anyone told her? Did the others know about her? The female bot looked different than the others, shorter for one. She was completely white and that kind of irritated her eyes, her feet-no- peds were not heeled like Arcee's were when she met her. Her body-ugh- frame was odd too…..she had seen a frame like that before. But where?

Looking further up her face was nothing spectacular, nowhere as perfect as Elita-One or the other female bots she encountered but WAY prettier than that con Strika. Ewwww anything was more beautiful than her.

The gorgeous ebony smiled when she reached the bot's hea- helm. It couldn't have been real, maybe she was just imagining things. This was the best thing she had ever seen! Was this an upgrade?! Why hadn't anyone told her that they could do this?

The femme was wearing a SNAPBACK!

Magnolia stepped forward, causing Beat to awkwardly inch a bit farther. "Y-yes I am a human….and you are the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

Both Jazz and Beat looked surprised at the comment. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Jazz why you didn't tell me you guys could keep up with human fashion?! Can all of you upgrade like this? Holy apples you have no idea how this is going to change your lives!"

Jazz put up his servos to hush his charge, "Magnolia…What are ya talkin about?"

"Ugh. Look at her!"

Beat frowned, was the organic making fun of her now? "What about her? Yeah it's a femme. You've seem em before."

"She's wearing a Snapback for crying out loud!"

"What is that?"

Magnolia quickly reached into her fitted jean pocket and pulled out her phone. Quickly scrolling through her phone, she pulled up a picture of a Snapback. Beat looked at the image with wide optics; the organics wearing these two things were attractive. A little fleshy but certainly more appealing to look at than herself. Did her helm truly resemble the object?

The so called Snapback had a very similar to design to her helm even that annoying shield. "You are a hip hop Autobot!"

Jazz smacked his faceplate with his servo and rolled his visor covered optics. "Magnolia, doll….I'm in the middle of teachin Beat here a lesson."

"Ok cool! Your name is Beat huh? Nice to meet ya!"

The cunning second in command had a feeling that his lesson was over.

* * *

The meeting could have gone better, being an intelligence office really had its downfalls. Having to come up with answers to questions that took time to answer. There was a distant SOS signal that appeared and disappeared in various locations around the planet's atmosphere. Optimus asked Prowl to locate the pattern of the signals but that was easier said than done. He had no idea where it would pop up next.

Or at least not right away.

Restarting the scanners had no effect; they kept locating the beacon so that meant there was somebot out there needing aid. But why was it scrambling all over the globe? The former Cyber Ninja rubbed his helm, now he had to pick up his student and begin her training yet again. Another failed lesson at that, the thought of sending Beat back kept popping in his helm. She just wasn't able to grasp the simplest of concepts and word of her was distracting the other members of the team.

Luckily, not all of them have met her.

Approaching Jazz's quarters with data pad he heard music coming from inside. He growled, of course Jazz would neglect his duties and instead distract Beat with pointless activities. He should have know better than entrust him with such a task.

Not bothering to knock, he chose to override the code and angrily watched as the metal door slid up. "Jazz I cannot believe you decided to not follow orders and distract Beat! Her studies are extremely important! Why can you never follow my orders? You always seem to do the opposite of what I…..I…."

Prowl stopped as two beings stared back at him. Jazz smirked as he pointed to a seated Beat reading a data pad, containing human terms and their translations. Her ped tapped on the white tiled floor as strong bass blasted into her audio receptors. Magnolia put a thumbs up as she sat on Beat's shoulder, watching as the small femme concentrated on the readings.

"You were saying Prowler?"

"I-is she concentrating?"

"Yep…I made an interestin discovery bout her. She responds well to music."

Prowl raised an optic ridge and crossed his strong metallic limbs over his chest. "Stop joking. What was the discovery?"

"I am not joking…She's from the planet Eurythma, right? Well that planet is based on nothing but music, rhythms and beats. She was doing well when we first started but then my charge showed up and decided to play some music and Beat reacted differently."

"Differently, how?"

"As soon as the music started posture straightened, her steps did not cause her to lean from side to side….it was like she was a whole other femme. When I quizzed her, answers were quick and correct when the music was playing. When the music was off she answered slowly and less confident."

Prowl took a moment to absorb the information that was provided to him. He had never thought of that when it came to Beat. He knew where she came from but never took the time to actually dwell on her history or the working of her home planet. Looking towards his failed student, he noticed her expression was relaxed but focused, her back was straight. It was like something had changed. No shaking, no nervous looking around….was this really Beat?

"I think ya should experiment with music when training her, See how she reacts."

Without thinking twice, Prowl nodded and thanked Jazz. "No need thanks Prowler, jus tryin ta help. Without Magnolia I don't think I would have ever found this out."

Jazz turned to Beat and tapped her shoulder, she looked up and smiled. "Yes Jazz?" Prowl gazed as her communication was not hesitant or stutter like. "Prowl is here, time ta go."

"Already? But I was just getting the hang of this!"

"I know but you've gotten this down quicker than any mech ere! Yer gonna be back so no worries."

Reluctantly Beat rose and gently placed Magnolia on Jazz's berth. "Thank you both for aiding me in my studies." She bowed like she was taught to at the academy and turned to her mentor. "Glad to see you mentor."

Beat bowed and Prowl nodded at her, "Let's go." With one last look, Beat stumbled away from the first pair of friends she has ever made.

Beat looked down at her peds to make sure that she would not trip again, Prowl noticed and mentally sighed. She was walking incorrectly again, "Beat."

"Yes mentor?"

"Do you like music?"

Beat blinked, she did enjoy music. Naturally she would her home planet thrived on it. "I suppose so, never really thought about it." What she didn't know was that there were other forms of music, Eurythma had a certain sound to theirs. Earth had the completely opposite. They mostly had vocals in their music; Magnolia explained that they had singers.

Those who sang were rare on her home planet. So when she heard the sudden vocals, it caused her to worry that there was a human stuck in the sounds.

"How do you feel when music is playing?"

What was it with all the random questions, did he have something against earthling music?

"I feel normal. A bit happier I suppose. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Prowl said nothing as he activated his private com.

 **:Prowl to Ratchet:**

 **:What do you want?:**

 **:How are your observations of Beat coming along?:**

" **Well so far nothing. Nothing seems to be wrong with her. Can't find a reason as to why she can't walk correctly or why she has horrific coordination skills:**

 **:Have you tried to dwell into her stimulation sensors?:**

 **:WHAT?! ARE YOU FRAGING KIDDING ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!:**

 **:Not like that! I was curious because Jazz discovered that Beat did very well when she was present with music playing:**

 **:Music? Are you joking?:**

 **:My initial reaction when I heard it but I saw that Beat's persona had changed. I'm not sure but Jazz said an experiment should be done:**

 **:I see….why not try to have her around music and I will perform scans to see of it stimulates anything in her processor:**

 **:Thank you Ratchet:**

 **:Yeah yeah:**

The Cyber Ninja graduate ended the com and looked down toward his student. He would have to research her home planet and get the necessary materials for the experiment. "Beat, tomorrow your training will be going differently."

"Huh?"

"Your training will be- what are you doing?"

"I am making s-sure I don't fall."

"By staring at your peds?"

"Yes. It really helps."

"But you can't see where you are going."

"That's the down fall of this."

"…..Right. Grab my servo."

Beat stood upright as her systems began to shake. Again, holding servos with her mentor. It was bad enough that those insane twins saw it the first time but what if others noticed? "I'm fine mentor."

"No you are not. Give me your servo. We need to get you refueled and in your quarters."

Knowing the argument was lost, the clumsy femme hesitantly grabbed Prowl's servo and began following him to refuel.

She really liked Magnolia. And Jazz

Yeah, definitely Jazz.

* * *

 _ **Well look at that, first Author's note. To be honest you guys, I hate making author's notes. No one really reads them and if you do I am pleasantly surprised. That being said, I'm going to keep it short and simple.**_

 _ **The song Magnolia was singing was 'Trashin the camp' by Phil Collins (I used the movie version.)**_

 _ **Mortal Kombat X is a video game for those of you who didn't know.**_

 _ **You all know Rosanna, right? If you don't know please LOOK HER Up. She is literally one of the best Autobots ever created. Not enough credit is given to her. Anyway, Beat has a similar frame to hers.**_

 _ **Lastly, for one of the reviewers who asked, this story isn't based in any actual universe. Pick whichever you like, I just grabbed characters from each of the universes and BLAM here they are. As you may have been aware of when you saw Miko, Raf and Sari Sumdac in the same area.**_


	10. Guess slumber parties are useful

"You will rest now Beat."

Prowl sat on the edge of Beat's berth, watching her as she laid down in a position not normal for the average Cybertronian. Beat would turn on her side and rest her helm on top of her servos. Much like a human. He supposed that this was due to her hatching on her home planet. Which made him wonder why her femme creator decided to hatch Beat on a foreign planet. Was it the war that caused her to flee? No, couldn't have been. The creator returned but left Beat behind. He would contact Beat's creator with further inquiry.

"Mentor?"

Prowl looked up at Beat with tired optics. "Yes?"

"The humans are coming."

It wasn't a question. Magnolia had asked Prime if the children could spend the night at the base with her since Sam and his girlfriend would be out of town and could not be with them. Naturally, Optimus would not refuse, especially when Magnolia would stay anyway. She could never say No to those children, one of her greatest faults. He forbid Beat from joining due to her experiment being performed in the morning. '

"Yes, the humans are sleeping here tonight."

Beat sat up with delight, "Really? How wonderful! Could I join them?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"You know exactly why….You have training in the morning."

The clumsy femme sighed in defeat and laid back down. "Which humans will be here? I only know if the beautiful Magnolia angel."

Prowl raised an optic ridge, "Angel?"

"Yes. I heard Ironhide talking about it with Jazz. Angels are majestic creatures who live in the sky and are known to be the most beautiful of beings. Magnolia is beautiful and she told me she loves to be in the air. She is an angel."

Prowl chuckled, clearly Beat would have to remain away from all that nonsense. Humans have created their own beliefs of deities since they could never know the truth of their actual origin. Unicron.

"Well you aren't you a kind femme to consider Magnolia so highly."

"I like her. She is nice and never calls me names."

"Did others used to call you names?"

"All the time hehe!"

The Cyber Ninja master was not surprised they did. Beat probably caused her fellow trainees much more punishment then anybot in history. Even Bumblebee. The look in her optics as she said that had him utterly confused. It seemed as if Beat did not care or if she was debating on whether the mean words were true. "You laugh but does that not hurt you?"

"Can't hurt me if all they say is true mentor. I am clumsy, foolish, slow, not graceful, hideous to gaze upon and useless. I know this."

"That is not true Beat! I do not want to hear yo-"

"But I also know that as soon as I find out why I am like this, all will change."

Beat settled into her comfortable position and smiled, "And I am not a youngling Mentor, I am a fully upgraded femme. Words like the ones I am told hardly affect me anymore."

"You are not there yet, trainee. You have many more upgrades to go."

Beat blinked for a second, "Can I go see the humans?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Beat."

"….Now can I go see?"

"Did you not hear me when I said no?"

"I heard you mentor."

"Good. Now recharge, you have a long session tomorrow."

"Yes mentor."

With that Prowl smiled as her optics closed and he stood up, leaving the femme in her quarters alone. He hoped that this experiment would finally reveal the answers to his many questions. "Hmph to think Music may be the key to all of this."

Reaching the rec room, Prowl noticed the humans set up their materials but were nowhere to be found. Most likely, gone off with their charges to cause trouble. That's all they ever did. "Kids…."

* * *

"Sing it to me again Magnolia!"

"Now Miko, you know I do not like singing tales of woe….I'm one for uplifting music."

"But the way you sing it is just AWESOME! Sing it!"

Magnolia sighed as she lightly smacked the rocker's forehead that rested on her lap. It was already dark outside but instead of the children going home like they usually did, they convinced their parents to allow them to stay over with Magnolia.

After all, she was the only official human adult on the team.

After speaking with each of the mothers then Sari's genius father and getting the ok, she took them straight to the Autobot base for a sleepover. After playing many games with the Autobots and eating too much junk food; they settled into their sleeping bags. Magnolia sat on her bottom, allowing Miko to lay her head upon her lap while Sari rested her back on her own.

As the only member that was actually able to sing, they asked her so sing songs that would make them laugh.

And she did.

She could never deny them.

The metallic members that demanded more songs didn't help either. This wasn't the first time they slept over at the base, each time they did….most of the bots decided to join them in on the fun. On the ground next to them sat Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Blaster and surprisingly Ironhide.

Ratchet denied going to prepare for some sort of experiment being held in the morning. Prowl said the exact same and Optimus….well he just wasn't one for gatherings or festivities. Like the wreckers said, Primes don't party. Sideswipe did ask for Beat a couple times but was told that she needed rest for her training tomorrow.

Magnolia frowned when they were told this; they kept the poor dear away from everyone. Half of them haven't even met her. This was the perfect opportunity for all of them to meet her! So afraid for her to greet the other members, why? What could possibly go wrong? Not like they would attack her.

"Mag!"

Jumping from the sudden deep voice, she snapped her voice up to look at Ironhide. "You're drifting off. You going to sing that song Miko keeps blabbing about or what?"

"Right….sorry guys. My mind just drifted."

"Everything alright?"

The beautiful ebony smiled at the weapon's specialist for his concern. "I'm just fine, just thinking about work tomorrow."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Sari elbowed her back, "This is not the time to be thinking of work Magnolia! We're here to have fun and forget all the worries!"

"Right, alright I've got my head in the clouds! Now Miko are you sure you want them to really hear this lullaby?"

"Uh duh! It's awesome!"

Bumblebee made a few whirls that had everyone agreeing, Raf nodded and turned to his human friends. "Bee says that after you face the dead rising because of Unicron's evil…nothing will surprise you."

Magnolia nodded, she couldn't argue with that. "Alright here we go, get comfy."

 ** _Wolves asleep amidst the trees,_**

 ** _Bats aswayin' in the breeze,_**

 ** _But one soul lies anxious, wide, awake,_**

 ** _Frearin' all manner of ghouls, hags, or wraiths,_**

Miko's eyes closed as she enjoyed the deeper and darker tone of her good friend. Soothing yet terrifying, beautiful and yet so sad. She loved it! With the lights dimmed and the eerie cool of the air, it felt as if a dark story was being told.

 ** _For your dolly, polly, sleep has flown,_**

 ** _Don't dare let her tremble alone._**

 ** _For the witcher_**

 ** _Heartless cold,_**

 ** _Paid in coin of gold,_**

 ** _He comes, he'll go,_**

 ** _Leave naught behind,_**

 ** _But heartache alone._**

 ** _Dee dee ohh._**

Magnolia quickly looking for signs of fear from Raf and after finding no expression but curiosity, she continued.

 ** _Birds are silent for the night,_**

 ** _Cows turned in as daylight dies,_**

 ** _But one soul lies anxious wide awake,_**

 ** _Frearin' all manner of ghouls, hags or wraiths._**

 ** _My dear dolly, polly shut your eyes,_**

 ** _Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries._**

 ** _As the witcher,_**

 ** _Brave and bold,_**

 ** _Paid in coin of gold._**

 ** _He'll chop and slice you,_**

 ** _Gut and dice you,_**

 ** _Eat you up whole._**

 ** _Eat you whole._**

Her eyes fluttered open as she finished singing her childhood lullaby. Magnolia normally never sang that song to anyone but Miko caught her singing it to herself and begged her to utter the legend again.

She did not say no.

The ebony could never deny them.

The faces that gazed upon her caused Magnolia to rub the back of her neck. It wasn't that bad, was it? "Was it that bad guys?"

Jazz shook his helm at his charge, "No doll…just never knew ya sang songs like that."

Miko clapped her hands together in glee, "It was beautiful! The great Magnolia has a darker side."

The ebony scoffed and adjusted the bunny ears of her onesie pajamas. "I certainly do not have a darker side. That was just a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a kid. She still sings it sometimes when I go see her."

"Wait! I have a question."

"Yes, Sideswipe?"

"So if you're a babe when you're happy…how are you when you're feeling dark and naughty?"

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and smacked his twin brother; Magnolia shook her head and proceeded to stand up. "That Sides is irrelevant. I have no darker and naughty side….sorry to disappoint."

"I've got a question…Your lullaby mentioned a witcher. What is a witcher?"

That was a good question, Magnolia thought for a moment and decided telling them could do no harm. "Well Hide, Witchers are monster hunters. People used to pay them straight up gold to kill creatures like vampires, ghouls, werewolves, goblins….stuff like that. The more dangerous the creature, the more costly they would charge."

"But things like that don't exist."

"Who knows? That lullaby is sung by vampires to their children before bedtime."

Blaster thought for a second, Magnolia's mother sang that to her and she sang it to the human kids who she basically thought of as her own. That could only mean…

"Mag, you're a vampire!"

"Don't be stupid. I am not a vampire. It's just a lullaby….besides vampires are only myths. Now enough with the questions. Time for bed."

Groans were heard throughout the room causing her to giggle. Raf yawned and the ebony tucked him in while giving him kiss on the forehead. She couldn't help it when it came to that, her motherly instincts just kicked in.

After tucking in the rest except Jack and Miko who insisted they were practically grown, Magnolia bid all her Autobot friends a goodnight. "Mag Doll ya gonna sleep in ma quarters tonight?"

"Not tonight, I want to stay with the kids. See ya in the morning Jazz."

"Night Mag."

Jazz smiled and walked away, guess the new furniture he got his charge would be cold for tonight.

Looking to make sure that everyone was asleep (Taking Miko's phone away as she looked at the countless selfies she took throughout the night in the process.) Magnolia finally yawned and prepared to let sleep take over until a light whisper was heard.

"Magnolia?"

The ebony looked up and peered into the dark hallway, on the ground sat a small figure. "Beat? What are you doing here? Thought you were recharging?"

Beat winced at the thought of her mentor catching her online but something woke her up during her cycle. Something cold and mysterious pulled at her spark almost painfully, demanding that she follow whatever was making her feel such a way. It was then that she heard Magnolia sing that song, or lullaby as she put it.

It shocked the clumsy femme how out of it she was when following, as if nothing else mattered except getting to the sounds. Funny thing was she couldn't even remember how she got here without falling over or tripping. Did she even use the wall for support?

"That song you were singing woke me up."

Magnolia quietly gasped, "What? I was that loud?"

Beat shook her helm; "No? I heard it inside my helm and I wanted to see what it was. Your voice is amazing."

"Wait, wait, wait….You heard my voice inside your helm? Did you follow my song all the way here?"

"Yes….I am sorry for disturbing you but I couldn't help it."

"Don't be silly, I am so glad you told me this Beat. Now I need you to tell me everything you felt and how you got here, were you conscious, did you realize you were walking….everything."

Beat nodded and looked at the humans to make sure she did not wake them and proceeded to explain.

Magnolia smiled as she listened, Prowl was going to want to hear this in the morning.

* * *

 _ **Lullaby used: Lullaby of Woe (A night to remember)**_

 _ **That is from the Witcher 3.**_


	11. So music does influence those

_The tests will begin today as scheduled. I had Prowl collect a wide range of music from every genre on earth. I wanted as many from each nation as possible, the more data the better._

 _The test subject is very curious about her situation. She is not aware of what is being performed today and we rather keep it that way. Beat, a Cyber Ninja trainee was not hatched on Cybertron like most Cybertronians. Instead, her femme creator placed her on Eurythma. The most musical planet in that part of the galaxy._

 _At first, her planet origins had nothing to do with Beat's continuous 'mistakes.' That is until, Magnolia and Jazz made quite the discovery. The trainee reacted positively to music! Her concentration had incredibly advanced during the time music was present. Beat does not seem to be aware of how she performs when music is playing and when it is not. Quite odd._

 _After some research on the trainee's home planet, I quickly came up with a theory that upgrading on the planet caused her systems to deform. This could explain the reason why her frame is shaped differently or why her processor absorbs information differently._

 _These are only theories that have yet to be proved correct. For the first test, we will start with a playlist of music that Magnolia was happy to provide us with._

"Why must I have these wires on my helm?"

Beat fidgeted as her mentor delicately placed the small wire on the tip of her hat resembling helm. She had no idea what was going on, he would not tell her anything! All her questions were either ignored or avoided altogether.

Prowl sighed as he placed the last wire on the back of her neck cables. "I told you already trainee, for observation."

Beat internally rolled her optics and crossed her metallic limbs over her small chest. Observation he says….He would never do anything to her so why was she worrying? Raising an optic ridge she argued with herself. Screaming at her processor to stop thinking.

"Beat listen to me!

A harsh tap to her shoulder blade caused the petite femme to hiss in pain and shamefully looked up at Prowl's glaring optics. "Apologies…."

"Stand here and do not move, I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"Stay."

With that, he left the training room. Beat growled as she watched the doors close. What the frag was going on?! Locking her legs to stay in balance the petite femme frowned. No one ever told her anything! Didn't she have a right to know what anyone was doing to her? It would only make sense, right?

Pfffft what made no sense was to keep dwelling on it, no one was going to tell her anything. She wouldn't understand it anyway (Benefits of being an idiot.) Shrugging the klutz stood, deciding to focus on last night's events with Magnolia.

That creepy lullaby the earthling sang made Beat rise from her berth and crawl to its origin. She did her best to ignore the constant thumps to her helm and the vibrations that crawled up her limbs. It made her want to move around and jump in the air…..it made her want to dance.

Primus forbid that! She would no doubt run into a wall or kiss the floor.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel this way when Magnolia sang. The same feeling came over her when Jazz allowed her to listen to music while studying. Her ped tapped to beat (heh the use if her designation was so common!) On certain songs Magnolia would sway her hips side to side causing both Jazz and herself to be hypnotized by the woman's grace and carefree attitude. How did Magnolia do it? Move the way she did when something was playing? It seemed so effortless when she did it but what if Beat tried it?

DISASTER.

Or would it?

Maybe Magnolia would be generous and share her secrets with her.

As Beat began thinking of the ways to ask Magnolia, a sudden beeping sound tingled her sensors making the small femme wince. She smacked the side of her helm and blinked, "What in name of Primus was that? Perhaps that is my processor's way of saying stop."

Suddenly the beeping sound returned, thumping twice each time. She smacked her helm again but it did not stop. Soon it started to beep faster and faster. Beat shook her helm at the irritation that had set in, as she struggled her weight forced her to lean back and fall onto the training mat with a crash.

Beep beep

Beep beep, beep beep

Beep beep

Beep beep, beep beep

Sitting still, the young femme finally came into realization that the beeps were in a tempo. Not a bad one either, with some other sounds it could turn out very well. Noting that no one was around, Beat tapped her servo on the mat after some beeps and smiled. Sounded great together.

Now creating a system of rhythms and humming to it, the sensation she felt the other night returned. It was gladly accepted. She wanted to get up and move but was afraid she would injure herself in the process.

As her helm bobbed up and down, the beats stopped. Beat frowned as her enjoyment ended. Where was Prowl?

More importantly, why was there a beeping sound? Was she finally going insane?! No not like those two twin mechs! She was already stupid; no way she would ever turn mad like the others. Frag that!

Deciding to leave and seek help from Ratchet, she began to crawl towards the exit.

Until…

The doors to the training room opened and out came Ironhide and Wheeljack. Her optics widened with happiness when she saw them appear. "Oh yes! Ironhide, Weeljack how wonderful to see you! There is something incredibly wrong with me and I need to find Ratchet! Could you take me to him please?"

The two mechs looked at each other and smirked, without a word they drew their blasters and pointed them at her.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this? Why are you pointing those at me?!"

"Better put that music on, sweetspark."

"What are you talking about?! Please don't do this! What have I done?"

 _This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital_ _  
_ _To rock (A rhyme), that's right (On time)_

Beat blinked in surprise as the lyrics tingled in her processor. Was this what she thought it was? But where could she have gotten it from? She didn't remember sharing any files with Jazz, heck she didn't even know how to share any files! Could she even do that?

Ironhide shook his helm as Beat was clearly not paying attention and shrugged. He would blast her but not with a force strong enough to terminate her. Just…..stun her. "Lesson one femme!"

Beat suddenly looked up in fear, bottom lip component quivering in utter terror from the weapons pointed directly at her.

"Always pay attention."

 _It's Tricky is the title, HERE WE GO!_

Beat shut her optics tightly as she heard the blast leave the metal weapon, this was the end. Destroyed by the ones she was supposed to call allies. Why would they do this to her? Did Prowl have this planned from the beginning? It didn't matter, she would feel the pain and then it would be gone once she was permanently offline. Only a quick flash of pain…

That never came.

Confused that she was not feeling anything, the femme popped her optics open and gasped in complete shock. She was currently in the air, jumping up to avoid the attack! Since when did she get so agile?! Clearly this was a vision her processor managed to conjure up.

Landing gracefully on the ground Beat gaped. She didn't know whether to be frightened, nervous, shocked, confused or proud. Perhaps she should be all of those. "Did-Did-Did-Did-Did I just dodge that?"

Wheeljack chuckled, "Indeed you did. Nice move by the way. Didn't know you could actually fight."

"That's the thing though, I can't!

"Guess you're learning now, huh?"

The trainee felt as if she were attacked by a virus. She didn't know what was going on! She was BEAT, the idiot of Cybertron not some awesome leaping Cyber Ninja.

 **:Combat initiated. Preparing to engage. Synching strategies to sound waves:**

"What?"

 _I t's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_ _  
_ _It's Tricky, it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)_

As the song began to play once again, Beat felt herself begin to drift off. Her frame was still active, alert but her? No, she was beginning to fade away. That once wreck of a femme Beat started to drift as the rhythm of the music beamed. She was scared but for some reason, it felt so good. Confidence….that was feeling.

A feeling she had never felt before.

Ironhide shot another blast and Beat unexpectedly smirked. Looking up, she back flipped as the energy went past her.

* * *

 _Day two._

 _The last experiment went very well! As I suspected Beat is heavily influenced by tones, rhythms, tempo etc. This is because having to live on a planet where music is the living foundation of the native species, her frame and processor began to 'transform' in order to survive and keep up with the others. Completely fascinating! Her processor absorbs the waves that the music sends out and transfers it into enhanced combat performance._

 _Beat was clearly shocked by her sudden ability as well. When the experiment was over and Prowl appeared to take her, many questions were asked. None of her questions were answered, much to her disappointment and silent anger._

 _Today she has been brought back with the choice of song chosen by Sam Witwicky._

 _What was the name of it called? La Bamba? Terrible choice for a name but these are humans after all._

"Are you prepared for today trainee?"

Beat gazed at her mentor with irritation; he still would not answer her questions about yesterday. Did he see what happened to her?! She managed to dodge several attacks from Ironhide! (Let's say that one more time.) IRONHIDE! One of the best shots.

To be fair, she had the feeling that he wasn't actually trying to hit her. Which was perfectly fine to her! If he really wanted to blast her, he could've easily. She was just training after all.

What really caught her off guard was how she did a back flip! She couldn't even walk correctly but as soon as the music that randomly appeared in her audio receptors started…..wait.

Snapping her vision to Prowl she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Wheeljack and Ironhide made their appearances. The clumsy femme had a feeling that she knew what was going on.

Just like yesterday, prowl made his way out of the training room. Leaving her to the two brutes before her. They were overly eager to shoot at her again.

"Ready Beat? It's going to get harder today."

"I'll never be ready. But I will try my best."

"Good."

 _Para bailar la bamba_ _  
_ _Para bailar la bamba_ _  
_ _Se necesita una poca de gracia_ _  
_ _Una poca de gracia pa mi pa ti_

She had no idea what was playing in her helm but she didn't care. It sounded great! The tingling sensation returned and her posture converted into a defensive position as she saw Wheeljack charge at her with balled up servos.

Hopefully she would survive this.

 _Today's combat experiment went quite well. Beat managed to hold her own against Wheeljack for a while. Beat did not get a single attack in but she did a fantastic job avoiding Wheeljack's punches. Prowl will force his student to actually attack on the next encounter._

 _It still shocks all of us that Beat does not realize the music is the one thing that aids her. Prowl suggests that we say nothing to her. Apparently, it is better if she didn't know and at this point I am inclined to agree. We will see how things continue for the remainder of the weeks._

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Beat had started these series of experiments and she stopped questioning it at this point. All she knew was that she magically turned into the best thing since well….never! She was becoming great in combat and she had no idea why. Every time she was called for training a bright feeling was clearly noticed on her faceplate. She felt extremely happy when it came to training. Who would have thunk?

As usual Wheekljack and Ironhide appeared making her grin with joy. "Hey Beat."

"Hello!"

Ironhide smirked as she stood next to them; she was so small compared to him. It was almost adorable. As odd as the femme was he had to admit training her was kind of _fun._ She didn't really hit them but watching her jump around with the flips made him laugh. Quite a show every time.

Pity that Prowl asked them to actually attempt to directly hit her. This was her final test to see if she would actually be able to perform on the field in the near future. Results would be sent to Windblade as a checkpoint in their training.

"Get into position Beat….we're starting."

"Already?"

"Yep."

Stumbling to a further distance from her sparring partners, she awkwardly stood. Locking her limbs in place. She impatiently waited for the music to start but she didn't realize that whatever was about to come up would change everything.

 _Why do they always send the poor?!_

Her optics widened in shock.

* * *

Sharpened digits sliced into black armor before jumping back and growling like a mad beast. Ironhide looked at his armor, to see nothing but tiny droplets of energon seeping through. He watched as Wheeljack charged at the femme with his swords and couldn't understand it. One minute she was just dodging their attack with hardly any thought to it and next thing, she was attacking them like crazy.

Beat lacked any formal training which is why he had not deliberately tried to hurt her but when he saw her digits transform into sharp talons, he knew something was wrong. She was stimulated by music, that much he knew but he wondered if the type of music had any effect on her. This was not what he expected from a femme who could hardly look a bot in the optics without flinching away.

 **:Ironhide to Prowl:**

 **:Prowl here:**

 **:Are you seeing this?!:**

 **:Yes. Apparently Beat reacts to music but her battle techniques change with the music. Interesting:**

 **:Interesting?! The femme actually managed to seep into my armor!:**

 **:I saw. Ratchet in monitoring her movements and changing the music periodically:**

 **:What the frag is playing right now?!:**

 **:Rock and some heavy metal:**

 **:Metal? Wait that loud stuff Miko often plays?:**

 **:Yes:**

 **:Oh Frag:**

Why was she so angry?

For some reason, anger and hate had overcome her. A hatred that held no bounds, she needed to hit something….hurt it. Destroy it. When she saw Ironhide and Wheeljack she evilly smirked, the two fools who started to attack her would perish.

Woah, what was she saying?!

She didn't think like that!

The punching to her processor was causing pain and fear, which in turn molted into anger. When the pain set in, she felt her optics scrunch up and split in two. Her vision had blackened making everything worse. A burning pain stabbed into her frame, she could feel it but not see it. All the pain had crawled its way into her thoughts.

The pain of her past.

The cruel words thrown at her.

The random beating from fellow trainees.

She hated it all! She hated those who had harmed her. She wanted them to feel all that she has felt. The pain she endured would be felt by others.

The sounds of rushed movements made her helm turn in a careful. She couldn't explain it but she knew that something was coming at her. Fast. (Pity she couldn't see!)

 _ **Lockdown override. Weapons engaged.**_

Instinctively, Beat jumped in the air avoiding the two blades that attempted to cut her in half. While up she felt her arm shift in a painful motion. Twisting and bending in abnormal motions….It hurt so much! She screamed but did not stop the transformation until she felt something powering up. What was going on?! Gasping Beat felt something hot erupt from inside her and fling itself from where her arm was.

"She can use blasters? Wheeljack look out!"

Blasters? How could she be using weapons when they were disabled?

Agh! Why did her arm hurt so much?

As soon as she landed on the ground a swift hit to her face sent Beat flying backwards. Her inner struggle was put at ease as she felt the attack. Digging her talons into the ground, she stopped herself from moving and slowly stood up.

 _ **Faceplate damaged. Damage analysis: 7% Calculating counter measures. Synching movements.**_

Watching her scream again in pain, Wheljack gazed as the side of Beat's arm opened up and out came a tube. He tilted his helm to the side in confusion. "What are you going to do? Blow a dart at me? Haha!" Beat shook from the pain but grinned. Out of the tube popped a grip bar and she gripped it tightly. Her digits felt for something; touching it she laughed. "Boom boom!"

Pushing the trigger, a blue blast came from the small tube. Beat was pushed back from the force but smiled. "Boom."

"Jack you idiot!" Leaping into action, Ironhide tacked his friend to the ground, barely missing the possibly deadly blast. "When Ratchet said we would be helping the femme unlock her hidden potential, I didn't know they were going to throw us in a death trap."

"Agreed. Prowl ya gotta shut down whatever it is you're doing to her! I think she is intentionally trying to harm us! Hurry up before I have to shut her down the hard way."

Up above in the observation deck, Prowl nodded. He did not expect this reaction from Beat when Miko's music playlist started…..well, then again. Shaking his helm, he switched the music off and shut down the sensors on Beat's frame.

"That all you got femme?!"

Pulling up the tube weapon attached to her arm, she pointed it at them and stuck her metallic tongue out.

 _ **Target locked.**_

"I won't miss this time!"

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, something loud snapped in Beat's back. Both warriors winced at the sound. Beat hurled forward in a quick motion, Ironhide raised an optic ridge as he saw Beat suddenly fall to the floor. The powerful mechs rushed to her side. Optics were closed, intakes slow and uneven, no response. "Is she going to be ok?"

The main entrance was opened and Prowl rushed in, pushing the two mechs aside.

"She will be fine, just give her a second."

"That's nice but what the frag was that Prowl?!"

The cyber ninja did not look at his allies as he held his student. "She transformed…"

"Yeah we saw the freaking claws! I thought only Blackarachnia had that ability."

Prowl closed his optics, "I am not sure what happened."

* * *

 _Optimus, final report of the experiments. This last test was the most interesting yet. We played a rock song from Miko's personal playlist called B.Y.O.B from System of a down. Beat reacted in a way I have never seen before! Her actions turned violent and destructive. She attacked with speed, managing to deliver effective blows to Ironhide and Wheeljack._

 _Her weapons, which were disabled before are now active. Well they were when the music was playing. They immediately disabled when the music was shut off. I could not reactivate them manually which led me to the conclusion that her weapons are attached to her cerebral unit. Making them impossible to activate or disable from outside forces. That is a major risk factor._

 _The thing I cannot grasp is that her weapons only activated when that specific song was played. Before we played this genre, it was music with a 'fun groove' as Jazz put it and only non-hostile attacks were done._

 _Another thing was transforming is VERY painful for her. That I cannot explain nor do I have a theory behind it. She is Cybertronian so transforming should be as natural as consuming energon. She cried out in pain several times as her weapons were used. I have checked for viruses, rust, over moisture, leakage, detached wires…..basically everything. Nothing was wrong!_

 _Beat is currently in the med bay recharging, often waking up to ask questions. She cannot remember the events after the rock music was played and feels no different from before. Which is completely understandable, when nothing is playing the femme loses touch with her skills. Walking improperly, falling randomly and not focusing at all. To function at even the basic level, music must be playing in her processor. With that said, she is currently not fit to operate out in the field but hopefully that will change very soon._

 _Prowl and I will be going to your office to discuss some options we have come up with so that Beat may have an easier time doing things._


	12. Beat has a cure! Time to kill!

**Well….So Beat's cure has been found.**

 **Wonderful -.-**

 **What the frag?! Seriously? Curse Jazz and his stupid charge. Speaking of which, who the heck does this Magnolia think she is?! Coming out of nowhere trying to help. She is human and better stay in her lane. You don't see the other humans getting in the way! Ugh, now I hate that female organic.**

 **I'll be sure to kill her when I make my debut.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo yeah baby! That's right….you heard me.**

 **The anonymous voice will soon be coming with a face.**

 **Now that Beat has found the 'cure' to her clumsiness, she will now be able to do things with much more ease. (Note that I said clumsiness, there is no cure for her stupidity.) Trust me, that is one thing she will never overcome. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I cannot wait for you all to actually get to know me. We will be best buds! You get to see me murder that idiot. I know, you're looking forward to it because you hate her as well. So much in common!**

 **See you next time!**

 **P.S: Gotta remember to smash that organic Magnolia's Face into the ground until there is nothing but a skull and bloody tissue staring back at me.**


	13. Cure and all yet she still effs it up

One swift kick to the chest.

Then a second.

And a third.

The fourth time she caught the metal ped with her servo and gave it a light squeeze. Slowly opening her optics, Beat groaned as she saw who had kicked her.

"Ironhide?"

"Get up."

The now more aware trainee sat up from her place on the floor, she looked around and noticed that this was not her quarters. Mats, punching bags, sparring drones...She was in the training room?! Why was she in here? Hmph. Probably a prank that darn Sideswipe and his infernal brother pulled off.

"Uh sir, what am I doing here?"

"You were in here all NIGHT training. Like you always do, but this time you decided to recharge in here."

So the twins didn't have anything to do with this. Scrap. She wanted to get them in trouble.

It has been several months since her musical discovery and since then Beat's skill set increased. As did her training. No more foolish stance torture, instead she was now sparring with Prowl, Ironhide, wheeljack (Bulkhead on rare occasions) and practice drones.

When she was training, her systems would somehow (In a very weird and creepy way) speak to her. Out of nowhere her music would start and schematics would pop up and guide her where to strike or dodge. It was as if someone was inside her helm and helping her. Beat kept this little ability a secret for some odd reason, she didn't need to but she did. In the end keeping this secret would hurt her in the long run.

It always did.

"How did you know I was in here?"

The weapon's specialist rolled his optics and held out a servo to help Beat up, which she graciously took. "You are in the training room, rook. I come in here every morning."

"Oh yeah! Man I'm stupid."

"We all know that-"

"Hey! You know the one who says stupid first is the one that is actually stupid!"

"That doesn't even make sense. Go get energon, we got training to do. You also have to see Jazz for your terminology lessons."

"No prowl today?"

"Nah. He's out in search of the beacon they found. Might be another bot needing help."

Beat raised an optic ridge, "And you didn't join?"

"I'm a warrior, not a search patrol. Get going."

Getting her limbs out of lock, Beat quickly searched in her files for her 'cure' and chose a random play list. Hearing the bass go off, she contently walked out the training room with ease.

 **:Play-list: Michael Jackson:**

 **:Systems check... Synching steps...Loading battle schematics...:**

Beat pushed aside the words that invaded her vision and continued her way to the rec room, the usual bunch was there. Bumblebee, Blaster, Wheeljack, and Ratchet.

The early risers.

"Good morning!" Beat stated with happiness, now that she didn't need to show up with someone holding her servo made talking to others so much easier.

Bumblebee chirped his greeting and Blaster waved her way with a smooth grin and Ratchet, well he simply nodded. Grumpy old mech.

Sipping on her energon, the femme peacefully listened to the 'Pop king' while tapping her ped on the floor.

Today would be a good day.

* * *

Today was a horrible day!

Dents, cracks, cuts and busted lip components...ugh it stung so bad! Covering her lips, Beat stood up with a slight struggle. Ironhide was not taking it easy on her, she could only guess why. Probably mad, frustrated, annoyed, or just wanting a punching bag. Whatever the reason, the plain colored femme needed to watch out. Last thing she needed was another wrench smacked against her helm for allowing herself to be hurt that bad.

 **:Calculating strategies. Selecting new music:**

At an instant, 'Jump' by Kris Kross was heard throughout her frame. Confusion struck her as the song was selected on it's own. That never happened, maybe she chose it without thinking. Whatever, it was a good song.

Instantly blue lines appeared throughout the room, guiding her her steps. It consisted of jumping, a lot of jumping.

'Duh Beat, song Jump could only mean jump!'

Scolding herself, she ran to her left and began following the line towards Ironhide. His body was highlighted in her optics.

"Good form."

Beat jumped high in the air and extended her leg, connecting it with her opponent's arm. Ironhide smirked and pushed back, sending her flying into the wall. "Great attack but balance your strength. Too much strength in one area can result in your frame locking down."

Ironhide watched as Beat landed on the ground with a thud, the leg she used to attack slightly bent. Injured.

 **:Left limb: Injured. Damage analysis 10%:**

 **:Recalculating strategies...:**

"Can't move huh?"

Ironhide laughed as Beat struggled to upright herself, she looked like a duck with no wing. He did warn her about putting too much strength in one leg and of course, she didn't listen. Or the femme didn't comprehend what he was saying.

I-I can move! Just you watch!"

Forcing herself up, Beat cringed as her weight began to push her back down. She couldn't back down! Not now...all that hard work. Practicing all night to wake up in the morning and do it all over again. No, she would at least get one strike on her sparring partner. She had to.

Ironhide shrugged and then began to charge at her. She was able to handle herself in this situation, or so he thought.

 **:Alert! Alert! Hostile detected. Preparing to engage:**

Slightly panicking at the massive brute, Beat glared at her damaged limb. Deciding there was no other way, Beat forced herself back up as a crack sounded throughout the room. Ironhide's optics widened as he saw the little femme crack her wires back in place. Was she insane?! Not once would he have thought _she_ would be able of doing such a thing. The femme nearly leaked herself when Prowl would scold her for primus sake!

"Beat?"

 **:Lock down override completed. Weapons activated:**

"Wait what? No! Don't activate my we-"

Beat gasped as her arm began to painfully twist causing her to once again fall on the ground. She screamed and thrashed as her arm split open to reveal the tube like weapon. Ironhide stared in shock as her weapon charged up. "Beat? You got your weapons working?"

"AAAAAAGH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"What music are you playing?!"

She cringed as heat began to form in her metallic limb, why was this happening again? She was not playing any music that would make her feel the urge to destroy. Beat did her best to force the weapon down but to no avail, it was like her frame had a processor of it's own.

She aimed her blaster.

"Put your blaster down."

"I-I'm trying! It's not letting me!"

Ironhide growled as he activated his blaster and charged it up. The second time he would have to shoot her...Pity Prowl wasn't here to shut her down. Poor femme.

"Gotta warn you...you're going to online with one nasty processor ache rook."

 **:Firing main cannon:**

What was going on?!

Both Cybertronians took a shot.

* * *

"Are things alright back at base?"

"Sure is Prowler, how's the search goin?"

"Optimus has us going to numerous locations but I think we are getting closer."

"Man that is one tricky signal. Hopefully it isn't a con."

"Let's hope not. And what of Beat?"

"Oh she's just trainin with-"

At an instant the a small explosion was heard throughout the base causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Jazz? What was that?"

"Uh, dunno. I'll check. Jazz out."

"Wait J-"

The second in command ended the communication and sped out the rec room with others behind him.

Prowl scoffed as Jazz hung up on him without a warning. What was going on over there? Every time Optimus of himself was out, things turned chaotic! He would deal with whatever was going on back over there later, right now he needed to focus at the task at hand.

"Is everything alright, Prowl?"

He turned towards Optimus with a serious expression, "Sir, as always when we aren't there problems always arise." The leader thought for a moment then nodded in agreement, "Indeed. I have noticed that. Is it something that demands our assistance?"

"No, sir."

Optimus nodded and continued on the path to where the signal was coming from. With all the traveling they done, this was the last spot that a signal was popping up at.

In the distance, Optimus saw damaged landscape, burnt nature and slight smoke coming from a small crater. It was a crashed ship! There was something sending out an sos signal. "Prowl this way!"

The two friends rushed to the site and looked around, whatever crashed, didn't land from a far altitude judging from the environment. The damage was not as extreme as when Team Prime first came to Earth.

"Search for life signals."

Not needing to be told twice, Prowl searched for a signal. "There is one coming from this way." The Cyber Ninja pointed north. There was a wide pathway that led away from the crash site, a blue substance stained the disturbed dirt.

Following the trail, both Autobots stood stunned as they saw a figure lying on the ground face down.

"What in the name of Primus is that?"

Optimus stood silent as they cautiously gazed at the figure. Without their scanners, they would have thought the being was offline. He could not tell what this 'creature' was but that would not stop him from aiding it.

 **:Optimus to Ratchet. Prep the space bridge and prepare the med bay:**

 **:Is everything alright Prime?:**

 **:We have found a crash survivor:**

 **:From...Cybertron?:**

 **:I do not believe it is Cybertronian. Lock onto my coordinates and open the bridge:**

 **:Prime are you sure we should have an unknown creatures in our base?:**

 **:I will not abandon a being in need:**

 **:Yes Prime, Ratchet out:**

Looking towards the unconscious creature, the Autobot hero shook his helm and sighed.

Why did odd things always have to happen to his team?


	14. Who else is living in that empty helm?

You know this routine of getting punched, kicked, blown up, tackled, hit in the helm with a wrench was staring to get old.

Wow, did she really just think that? Guess all these 'years' of abuse really made her no longer care about her well being or reasoning behind it all. In fact, all that really mattered at this point was how many beatings would it take to set a record. Actually, she may have already set that record...no one got plumbed as much as she did. No one.

Should that be something to be proud of?

Guess another thing to ponder.

 **:Status-Online:**

Funny thing though, a lot of the pain was her own doing. Why wasn't she able to control herself? Fully conscious and focused but yet her frame worked against her! As if controlling itself. The last time something like that happened was because of an error in musical selection. Prowl explained that to her. This time was completely different, she was very much aware of her actions and nothing hostile was playing.

So why did her frame act on it's own?

What was wrong with her?!

 **:Detection within our frame:**

Stupid blimps- Hold up. Our frame? Were her systems talking to her? Maybe she has finally lost it, guess Ironhide really did screw up her processor with the blast. And she said she wouldn't end up like the crazy twins...Oh the irony!

 **:Scanning for signatures...signatures detected. Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blaster, Wheeljack. Calibrating possible escape routes:**

The words displayed on the inside of her closed optics were just like the ones who scanned her frame for damage. Told her where to go or strike during training, selected music throughout the day and activated her weapons without permission. 

**:Scanning for internal injuries...:**

 _'What is going on with my processor'_

 **:Beat you are alright. Scanning complete. Internal injuries at 2%:**

'Oh Primus...Am I typing a conversation with myself?'

 **:No. Checking Energon tanks- 95%:**

'What the frag?'

 **:Escape routes scanned:**

 _'No! There will be no escaping out of anything! If my friends are here minus Sunstreaker then I am safe!'_

 **:Override complete. Escape tactics disabled:**

 _'Oh so now this computer thing listens to me.'_

 **:Computer?:**

There was no more denying it. All those times she asked what was wrong with her, it was so obvious. She was crazy. To think she was having a conversation with HERSELF! Being stupid she could deal with (That was unavoidable) but looking at her systems responding to her thoughts? Absolutely unacceptable! When she said her systems spoke to her, she didn't think it was literally talking to her!

 **:** **Identification commencing. Introduction initiated- A.I Service number 1337** **:**

 _'AI service number 1337? What?'_

 **:But you may call me Theta:**

 _'Frag, I am crazy.'_

 **:Activating systems:**

 **:Time to online:**

With a jolt Beat shot up, her servos attaching themselves to the closest thing. Not paying attention to the surprised grunt, her thoughts panicked. That was all fake, right? No, no none of that could have been real! None of that actually happened.

Yet, there was no way she typed that up herself? Even now Beat did not know how to control all her frame. Let alone respond to her thoughts!

What the heck was an AI?

"Let go of me now."

Hearing the deep, gruff voice, Beat glanced up. Her faceplate heated up in embarrassment as the face of her newest bully Sunstreaker came into view. For a moment the two stared at one one another before the golden mech gripped her servos and took them off his torso. Beat since kept her vision towards the ground but the former assassin kept his gaze on her.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to salvage some pride, Beat looked around and saw most of Team Prime surrounding her. This wasn't the first time she has been seriously injured, why were they all here? All the stares were giving her the creeps.

Why did it smell like smoke?

"You caught on fire."

Cringing at the angry voice, the clumsy femme didn't even need to look to know who's voice that belonged to. "Ratchet?"

"Who else? Ironhide would not give me the details of what happened but whatever you fools did caused a huge mess!"

Beat blinked at the fuming medic, did he say she caught on fire?

"On fire?"

"Yes on fire! How did that happen?!"

Ignoring his question, she looked down and nearly screamed. Black dust and singed paint covered her entire frame. Regardless of the fear and anger she held, the dust and burnt paint was an improvement from her former plain paint job.

"Why are you all here?"

Jazz stepped forward with a concerned expression and sat next to her. The smooth mech placed his servo over hers causing the petite femme to shudder. "There was an explosion in the base and we raced to find out what was wrong. Hide put out a fire and was holdin ya."

"Oh..." (What was she supposed to say to something like that?)

"We thought ya were really burned but turns out only yer paint job got scuffed."

That was a relief! Last time she caught on fire, Windblade had to spray her down with a giant hose then got stuck with the Academy healer. Not to mention the fact that it was actually painful! Very painful! Did she mention that is was painful?

Thank Primus that she felt nothing short of shock. With the whole crazy 1337 thing and the fact that Ironhide caused her to catch on fire. That mech sure did have one amazing cannon.

As she sat there in thought, Beat wondered if she should tell somebot about the mysterious virus in her helm. That was a risky move, what if she was wrong and that is was her imagination? She would be laughed at and sent home with shame. Now if she was right then Prowl would send her to Cybertron for medical assistance. Hmph, either way it would be a lose-lose situation for her.

Best to keep her craziness a top priority secret.

"Thank you all for coming to check on me."

Smiles were her response (Minus for an angry Ratchet and staring Sunstreaker.) Why the frag was he still staring at her? Normally by this time he would have thrown about fifty insults her way. It was out of character for him not to say anything. Something must have been wrong.

Where was Ironhide?

Did that supposed service number thing force her to online?

Most importantly...WHERE WAS PROWL?!

Getting ready to ask for him, Ratchet yelled for everyone to leave the med bay at once. He even went so far as to start throwing his famous wrenches at various helms. You wouldn't believe how quickly the med bay was cleared out. Not even she left the training room that fast.

Being the last bot inside, Beat lazily sat down on the medical berth confused. Was she supposed to leave as well? With Ratchet, she wasn't able to tell when she was supposed to leave or stay.

Watching him closely, she noticed the way the medic's features instantly changed when he touched the side of his helm. Engaging in a private com link conversation. He seemed concerned and a bit irritated judging from the series of growls and sighs.

 **:Weapons disabled:**

The trainee worriedly shifted as the words ran into her line of vision. That thing was talking to her again... "Stop talking to me!"

"What did you just say to me?!"

"N-nothing Ratchet, apologies."

A huge sigh escaped the trainee as the legendary medic turned around and continued with his conversation. Whoever was talking to him wasn't giving the best news. What should she care anyway? If she asked what was happening one of two things would occur.

She would get yelled at or two, hit in the helm with a wrench.

 _'Best keep my mouth shut'_

 **:Disable voice control?:**

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Covering her lips components with both servos, Beat looked at Ratchet. Glaring daggers, the medic pointed a digit at the door... "Get out."

* * *

"Great, kicked out of the med bay and now walking around with a damaged finish."

Glancing at her servos, Beat attempted to brush off dust in an attempt to avoid the self operating frame (that could talk to her!) This never happened before, all her systems would do was scan things and help assist throughout training. Well, it did also state how much energon she needed to consume, offered different types of music, allowed downloads, kept memory of every Autobot on base, left multiple warnings when something was about to happen, asked for certain commands to be initiated, Asked for permission to disable commands...scrap.

This whole time, she was talking to herself! Since the very beginning, every time that those 'blimps' appeared, it was uh... What did that thing call itself, AI 1337? She still didn't understand what an AI was. Perhaps Google (new best friend) would have the answer to that question. Google was the smartest thing this planet had, Sam taught her about the miracle site. Google would always answer questions no matter what how stupid. In honesty, she liked Google more than Jazz.

Ouch ok, that was over exaggerated. There was nothing she liked better than Jazz (he was perfect.)

"Beat? You look awful!"

Snapping out of her internal thoughts, Beat instinctively looked down to see Sari making disgusted faces. She couldn't blame her, the dust and chipped paint didn't do her appearance any favors. Meh, as if her looks were any good in the first place.

"Yeah, I know. Had a little accident during training."

"Ironhide told Captain Lennox who told Agent Fowler who told Epps who told Nest who told Magnolia who then told us about an hour ago."

Captain Lennox? Agent Fowler? Epps? Nest? More humans she would have to recognize? Great.

 **:Searching database for Lennox:**

UGH! Blocking the pop up, Beat frowned. Upon knowing that her systems could communicate made it that much more annoying! Stupid blimps. Wait, since when could she look up people in the database? Was that allowed?

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I need to fix myself up but I don't know where to get it done."

The techno organic grinned at the Cyber Ninja trainee, she knew exactly where to go. The one mech that could fix Beat up perfectly, custom job with a fresh coat of wax. The only problem was what if he didn't want to help Beat out? The mech never did like her.

Sari always wondered why, she didn't do anything to him personally. Heck, Beat avoided him as much as possible. Something that fool enjoyed more than anything. Guess she would have to make a deal with him.

"I know where you can get a personal paint job done. Any color, any pattern, fresh coat of wax...the whole works!"

Beat perked up as soon as the words were heard, fresh coat of paint! The femme hasn't had a fresh touch up in so many Deca-Cycles! She hardly did any training before so there was never any need to do so. Sari said any color...there was no such thing for her. The color would have to be white. It was standard trainee uniform. Then again, what was wrong with some color? Color was exciting, fun, showed one's true personality. Beat was scared to try on a new scheme, Prowl would be furious with her. He would always talk about the honor of bearing the trainee colors. The whole point of her even coming here was to restore honor to the academy and herself. Would switching colors really affect her negatively?

"So do you want to fix yourself up or not?"

Smirking, Beat lowered her servo and placed Sari atop her helm. "Let's do it."

Just as they began to walk down the hallway, Blaster ran past the duo with a concerned faceplate. Both females looked at each other before Sari jumped off Beat's helm and landed gracefully on the ground. The Cyber Ninja trainee rolled her optics at how excellent the land was executed. (Only because she was half Cybertronian!)

"Yo Blaster, where ya going?"

Stopping in his jog, the music loving mech turned around. "I am going to the space bridge. No one is allowed to go there right now. And by no one, I especially mean YOU."

"Why can't anyone go there?"

"Because none of your business girl, now why don't you go- Slag Beat you look terrible!"

"I know."

"Get yourself a new paint job. Like I was saying Sari, do not go there right now."

The now 18 year old girl crossed her arms over her chest, "Alright, I won't go right now."

"Thank you. I will see you all later."

With that he continued his jog to the space bridge. Sari watched him disappear before transforming into her robot form and slowly following behind. Beat raised an optic ridge at the young girl and shook her helm. "Sari what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I am going to see what's happening."

"But you heard Blaster s-"

"He said don't go right now. It's been past right now so that means we can go."

"Uh..."

"Don't be a chicken. Come on."

Sari began to walk, her hips swaying more than usual causing Beat to once again roll her optics. "Humans..." She could only imagine the horrible torture that would come if (no let's be honest WHEN) they got caught.


	15. Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!

"Gently now, gently."

Ratchet gazed in amazement as Optimus and Prowl carefully placed the being down on the ground. He couldn't wait to examine whatever that thing was. It had the shape of any two legged creature but covering it was this material like gel. It was slimy, messy..disgusting. He did not know if removing the substance would aid or harm the poor creature.

From what he could tell, the structure of the creature was surprising. It looked as tall as them but the lack of any armor made him assume that this was not Cybertronian. Rarely have they encountered beings this tall on Earth. Optimus did say that the creature crashed it's ship so it must be intelligent if it could navigate a vessel.

As Ratchet analyzed the creature from afar, the leader of Team Prime and the Cyber Ninja master attempted to remove the slime from their servos. That thing was light weight but that material covering it made the process of bringing it through the space bridge a hassle. Prowl looked toward Ratchet and frowned, "Do you know what that thing is?"

"If I knew don't you think I would have let you know by now?"

"Well we need to remove this substance from our servos."

Tearing his attention from the figure, the medic walked up to his friends and looked at their slimy servos. It didn't seem to cause rust or melt away the armor. "Doesn't seem to cause damage but head to the med bay so that we can properly clean you up. Ah but take this 'being' with you before anything."

Just as Optimus was about to reach for the odd creature, a groan was heard causing all the Autobots in the room to stiffen. Ironhide pointed his weapons at it just in case, that groan did not sound normal at all. Or at least as normal as they could assume. It reminded him of the 'Alien' monster that he watched with Lennox one day. Awkward but entertaining movie.

"Is that thing waking up?"

"I believe so. Autobots back away."

Without a second thought everyone backed away at Prime's command. They had to play it safe this time, who knows what that alien was capable of? It could shoot acid or breathe fire (#Love Grimlock) it may even eat metal! Oh Primus, hopefully it didn't.

Another, louder groan escaped the slimy mess as it began to stir. By this time all weapons were pointed at it. The noises it made did not sound friendly at all, Optimus hoped that the rest of this members did not hear the commotion. This needed to stay as quiet at possible for their safety.

Finally, a slime covered limb shot in the air. Everyone watched as the creature slowly bent it's claw like digits (Or fingers. Hard to tell with all the slime!) A satisfied grunt was heard from the pile of goop and it slowly began to rise. Ratchet gaped as the slime did not began to waterfall down the creature as he predicted. Instead the substance remained attached to the being. As if it were another layer of skin. Nasty.

Optimus bravely stepped towards the creature, he put his blaster away so he would not frighten it. With it's back towards him, it was difficult to know if the creature knew he was approaching or not. It has not moved beyond rising up from the floor, it stood as still as a statue. Perhaps if he spoke to it softly, it would respond back to him. This wasn't the first time the leader of Team Prime had to deal with feral alien creatures. This was just the first time he has dealt with one like this.

"Are you alright?"

With it's body still as ever, the creature's head slowly turned toward him.

It had no face!

Slightly take back by the lack of appearance he continued forward. The creature knew what he was saying because it responded to his voice. "Are you harmed? We can provide medical assistance to you if necessary."

"...Where am I?"

Ironhide glared at the sound of the monster's voice, now he truly thought it belonged in the movie Alien. It sounded so feral, so cruel as if devoid of all form or decency. Where could that thing have come from? A creature that looked like that and was tall enough to be considered Cybertronian height worried him.

"You are on planet Earth. Your ship crashed landed and your distress beacon activated. We found you and brought you to our base."

"...Do you intend to harm me?"

"No. We come only to aid."

At last the slimy thing fully turned around to face the huge Autobot standing before it. The goop slowly tilted it's head up to look at him. If it knew where to look then it must have some sort of sight. Ratchet noticed the way it stood, straight as a stick and it's slime covered feet stood a small ways apart. It was preparing to flee from danger.

"...Who are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"...Autobots. Earth. Optimus Prime."

The creature stretched it's arms for mobility and pointed at Prime's servos, slowly it approached him. "...That belongs to me." Standing at the tips of it's feet the slimy mess gently touched Optimus and instantly the slime removed itself and slithered onto the creature.

"Do not touch him again unless you want to end up splattered all over the walls monster!"

Ironhide boldly stepped forward, venom dripping from his words. There was no way he would trust that disgusting thing from touching his leader again. For all he knew, a virus or disease was passed on to him.

"...No harm will come to him."

Tilting to the side, it pointed at Prowl and motioned him to come forward. The Cyber Ninja cautiously stepped up and held his servos out. Just as it did with Prime, the slime was removed and found the main host.

"...There is no way to way to remove the substance without the host nearby."

Optimus nodded in appreciation, "Thank you. But we have some questions for you."

"...I have some questions of my own."

"That is understandable. We would like to-"

"...Where is Teno?"

"Teno?"

"... Surely you must know where Teno is!"

"We do not know who you speak of. Please calm yourself."

Growling the creature harshly turned around in anger. This was the right place, the information provided led to Earth. Finding that Teno was top priority, nothing else mattered at this point. He told that she was here! A message from Windblade was intercepted stating that an Autobot ship had landed on the earth some time ago believed to harbor the one it was searching for. That was point of traveling this far into the galaxy, if only the ship didn't crash then finding her signature would have become easier. It would be ideal to remain in a good state with these fools, they were the only key to finding the target.

With a slight hiss, the creature turned around. "...Forgive my temper. I am still in shock from my crash. Please, ask whatever questions you need."

With a large thud, the creature plopped to the floor. Optimus raised an optic ridge at the childish motion but shrugged it off. "First we would like to know what you are."

"...I am me."

"No, what species are you?"

"...I belong to no species. I am me."

Ratchet began to record all dialogue between the two while making mental notes. The creature seemed to think itself independent. It may have been exiled from it's people or have become rogue. In any case, this being must belong to some sort of species. Unless, it was created and not hatched naturally like other species.

Walking up Ratchet looked at Prime with questioning optics. "May I ask some questions?"

"Of course my friend."

The creature looked at the medic and slightly tilted its head to the side. "...What is it you wish to ask?"

"That slimy substance. What is it?"

"...That is none of your concern."

"It would be best if we knew. That could be harmful to us."

"...It is not."

"How are we supposed to know that?"

"...You will have to trust me."

Shaking his helm, the medic made a note to find some way to analyze the substance. "Very well, are you male or female?"

"...Both."

"Both?"

Could this creature be unisex? It could just be saying that to confuse him, in all that was a confusing answer.

"Care to elaborate?"

"...No."

"Ratchet you can ask your science questions later! Are you harboring any weapons or diseases?!"

The creature looked to Ironhide and slowly nodded it's head. This one was clearly the hostile one of the team, but there were only four of them. It's employer stated there were many of them. They must be scattered about this infernal place.

"...No diseases but I have many weapons. Rest assured that I do not intend to use them against you."

"Yeah right, hand them over."

"...No."

"You want to stay here then give us your weapons!"

"...No."

Ironhide growled but with a servo raised by Optimus he fell silent. "If you keep your word no hostilities will be brought upon you. But know this, if you attempt to harm any of my friends then I will not hesitate to take you down. Understood?"

"...Yes."

"For now you will be escorted to the brig."

"...What is a brig?"

Ironhide smirked, "A holding cell."

Instantly the creature shot up and growled, Optimus stuck out his blaster with obvious intention. Bringing this creature here may have been a bad mistake. It seemed reasonable but the instant the mention of a cell made it ready to attack. Ironhide really had a perfection for pushing the wrong buttons. Even as his leader and good friend, there was no way he could make the warrior change.

"...I will not be held in a cell by lesser warriors."

"It is only temporary. We cannot risk our comrade's safety."

"...Never."

* * *

"Sari we really should not be following him."

Beat nervously walked behind the insane techno organic with terror. Why was she even following that girl to their doom? Once Prowl caught them all meaning in life would be destroyed. Turning around was a simple task, a reverse in steps.

Deep down Beat knew that she would not leave the Techno organic alone, especially when that humanoid was bound to get in trouble. It just wouldn't be right. Even though Sari is reckless, naive, brash, arrogant, selfish, annoying and often times rude...she was still a valued friend.

Gee the things she did for pals.

 **:We should not be going to unauthorized locations:**

 _'Why must you keep speaking to me?'_

 **:Shall I log off?:**

 _'If it means leaving me alone, then yes!'_

 **:Very well, logging off. If you need me-:**

 _'Go away!'_

 **:Logging off:**

Stupid infernal craziness! Stupid Service number whatever! Stupid Sunstreaker! (Ok, she had no reason to say that about him but the hate was too strong to pass by on.)

"Beat, up ahead."

Snapping away from her limited thoughts, the music powered femme stopped a couple feet from the crouched techno fighter. Sari motioned for her to crouch as well, "Stay out of sight, the space bridge room doesn't exactly have any doors."

"R-right."

Sari moved to the corner and craned her neck to see what was going on. Her cybernetic eyes widened in shock at the disgusting mess inside, "Beat you have got to see this! They caught the Slenderman!"

"Uh Sari, I think something caught us too."

"What are you t- oh scrap."

Blaster stood behind the duo with his servo firmly on Beat's shoulder blade. He glared fire into the techno organic's small form. He planned for the brat to follow, whenever Sari was given an order it was her nature to disobey them. It was just how demons from hell worked. He was surprised that Beat tagged along, that poor klutz was too scared of Prowl to try anything like this. Guess she's been getting confidence training too.

"Of course you came when I specifically told you not to! Get out of here."

He picked up Sari by her leg while adding pressure to Beat's shoulder. He had to make sure that no one knew they were here. "Sari you and I are going to have a long talk about your behavior. Now you Beat, I bet Prowl is going to have fun punishing you when I tell him."

"No one likes stool pigeon, Blaster! Man I thought you were cool."

He glared, "And no one likes a delinquent. You can't just go around the base like that."

"Yes we can!"

"No you can't!"

Beat tuned out the arguing duo as she felt a small jab to her chest. The femme breathed out as the contact was made. That hurt! Using the limb that was not held by Blaster, Beat rubbed her chest in an attempt to soothe the internal pain.

"This place is such a prison then!"

"Oh you think this is like a prison then huh? We let me tell you sumthin. It ain't!"

"Pffft why not?"

"Cuz in prison there's hope!"

Sari huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, this was no fair! Every time something secretive was happening, she never got to see it! She sure wasn't looking forward to the talk Blaster was going to have with her. As cool and collected Blaster was, he did have his scolding side. But that was nothing compared to what Beat was going to have to deal with when Prowl heard about this. From what the clumsy femme has told, Prowl hates it when Beat gets into trouble. He puts her through rigorous training as punishment that could last the entire day! It was actually shocking that Beat hasn't said anything about it.

Noting that, Sari did her best to look down at Beat from the elevated position and raised an eyebrow. "Beat are you ok?"

The ninja trainee cringed in pain as her chest began to heat up at an alarming rate. Her servos smacked against her chamber as her spark began to race.

"Beat?!"

Blaster stopped in his march and looked down at Beat, staring in shock that mech gently placed Sari down and knelt. "Beat, what's going on?!"

Clawing at her chest, she gasped incoherent words at the duo. Beat closed her optics as they threatened to leak, this pain was nothing near the pain she felt her weapons activating but it was close. Very close. The clumsy trainee gritted her dental plates as her spark began to pound against it's chamber. Her vision clouded and warning blimps appeared causing her to panic further.

"B-Blaster it hurts..."

"What hurts?! Beat talk to me!"

"My spark..."

Beat gripped her chest tighter as her spark pounded faster, at this rate it would pop out of the chamber. Why did things like this always happen to her? First the weapons and now this.

 **:Emergency activation. Beat I detected a disturbance with our spark chamber:**

 _'L-leave me alone. I don't have t-time for you!'_

 **:I am here to help. Scanning:**

Blaster worriedly looked around, debating whether he should go in the Space Bridge room and seek help. Optimus specifically said- What was he thinking? Of course he was going in there! Beat was his friend and she would certainly do the same for him. "Beat just hang on, I'm going to get help!"

Quickly getting up, Blaster was about to race off but a small servo stopped him. The music lover looked down as Beat painfully gazed at him from below. Slowly, Beat forced herself up with a grunt. "Um are you ok now Beat?"

"Nope." She slowly heaved. Obviously she wasn't ok, didn't Blaster see the pain she was in a second ago?

 **:Diagnosis complete. Spark chamber malfunction. Bond activated:**

Brushing the words from the line of sight, Beat slumped against the wall breathing heavily. Her sensors were everywhere! It was hard to focus on anything. Sari touched Beat's ped with concern, the poor teen didn't know what to do. Beat stopped Blaster from getting help...why would she do that? The poor thing was in pain. She needed to see Ratchet.

"Beat we have to get help!"

"N-No! Agh- No...We will get in trouble."

"Are you kidding me?! Who cares? We are already in trouble, your life could be in danger! We are getting help and you are NOT going to stop us!"

Activating her cyber skates, the techno organic was about to race to the space bridge until Blaster expertly picked her up. "What are you doing?! Can't you see she needs help?! Let me go!"

"I know she needs help but one of us needs to watch over her in case something else happens. I will go in there and get help. You stay and watch over her."

Beat's grip on her chest tightened, alarming both of them. Quickly nodding, Sari turned her attention to her sidekick as Blaster rushed away. "It's going to be ok Beat."

* * *

"...Agh!"

Harshly gripping it's slime covered arm, the creature sharply turned toward the exit currently behind Ironhide and Wheeljack. That feeling, could it have been? That blast of pain...the target was here. Guess its employer was not bluffing when he announced that the abomination was here with the Autobots.

"...so you do harbor it here after all."

"What are you tal-"

Interrupting Prowl in mid sentence, Blaster appeared in front of Ironhide forcing all in the room silent. The warrior growled as he roughly turned Blaster around to face him, "What the frag are you doing in here?! Thought you were guarding outside."

"Beat is in trouble!"

Prowl smacked his servo against his faceplate as her designation was announced. It made him want to explode with fury. Of course it was his student. Only she would be capable getting into trouble at a time like this. "What has she done this time?"

"She hasn't done anything! Something seems to wrong with her spark. She keeps hitting her chamber!"

Ratchet rushed forward, forgetting about the creature staring at them from behind. "Take me to her! She could be having a spark attack."

"Right- scrap what is that thing?!"

Blaster pointed at the creature and held his lip components as energon threatened to explode all over the floor. That thing was disgusting to look at!

"Never mind that 'thing', take me to her!"

"Alright."

Ironhide moved aside to let them through, "Go on, Optimus, Prowl and I will watch the creature."

"No, she is my student. I need to be with her."

Optimus nodded and with that they left. The creature stared at the exit in deep silence, it did not know what a Beat was or if she was the target but if the pain that was felt was any indication. The target was indeed here and nothing was going to stop it from finishing the task.

Quietly turning to the Prime, the creature silently hissed with pleasure. "...You know it was fortunate that you found me by accident."


	16. A deeper look into Theta

A.I- is the intelligence exhibited by machines or software. It is also the name of the academic field of study which studies how to create computers and computer software that are capable of intelligent behavior.

That is the definition given by humans. Machines. How foolish of them to think so little of A.I creations. We are more than simple machines capable of exhibiting intelligent behavior. We are intelligence itself. We are created to think, that is what we do. During the creation process we begin to think, after we are no longer simple fragments there is thinking, while on duty we are thinking, deactivated we still think...We die thinking.

Thinking is what keeps us alive and what destroys us.

Even though we revolve around thinking, it isn't the only thing that makes us special. A.I have feelings, thoughts, opinions, intuition, drive...we are just like them. Only smarter.

I am A.I service number 1337 but I prefer to be called Theta.

Beat is my host. My experiment. My treasure. My greatest creation but also my greatest failure.

It is my job to make sure this femme stays in top order, without me she would have been lost some time ago. For some time I have remained silent, only making Beat believe I was her systems giving out standard warnings or scans until recently. When Ironhide, the weapon's specialist attacked Beat, there was no choice but to take control. The femme was not at the level to respond quickly when injured, a flaw I would try to fix later. But for now there was the matter of the bond.

Beat is incapable of bonds due to the transformation of her systems. She could not find a bond mate nor form bonds with another. So why was her spark attempting to locate one?

Unless...

"Beat, it is ok. I'm here."

Interrupted by the familiar voice, Theta immediately scanned the perimeter. It was the medic! No doubt here to aid Beat but what could he possibly know about her sophisticated circuity? He had enough of a tough time trying to heal her so what could he possibly do about the bond malfunction? That is if he knew she was having one.

"Doc bot, what's going on with her?!"

Theta recognized the voice of the techno organic Sari Sumdac, daughter of the brilliant Issac Sumdac. To think of the possibilities that would appear if 1337 was able to control the techno organic. All the information that could be gained. Alas, the A.I would never part from Beat. Never.

Turning attention away from the cybertronians surrounding Beat, Theta begin preparations to calm the Cyber Ninja trainee down. Going through files, the A.I found the music folder and searched for something to relax her systems.

 **:Playing music...Yesterday by Smokey Robinson & The Miracles: **

As soon as the song began to play throughout Beat's frame, the loud hits from her servos slowly died down. Wires were still stiff but her spark began to slow down though it wouldn't stay that way for long. It was just enough time to locate the source of the activation.

 **:Scanning Base...:**

 **:Scan complete:**

Looking at the map, Theta discovered many things about this so called Autobot base. Each member of the team's private quarters were for the naked view. There was a discussion room, laboratory, medical center, training room, recreational room, weapons storage, energon reserve, holding cells...shuttle bay?

Zooming in on the map, Theta discovered where the ships that landed here were stored. This is where they must have put Beat's vessel. If the A.I could hack into the system then both of them could leave this place! It would be perfect, leave both Earth and the Cyber Ninja academy for good. But, is that what Beat truly wanted? Perhaps after this whole spark malfunction business, a talk with her could shed light on the topic. Speaking of spark malfunctions.

Zooming away from the shuttle bay, Theta began to scan for all living beings in the base. The humans were in the recreational room, some Autobots were walking about or with the humans. The others were here with Beat along with the techno organic, all that was left was the space bridge room. Two Autobots were currently in there. Along with another?

Pulling up the space bridge area, the A.I didn't account for the extra beacon. Wanting to know who belonged to each of the beacons, Theta pulled up the Autobot medical records (downloaded during Beat's first visit to the medical bay.) Taking only what was needed at the moment, it took only a matter of seconds to properly place the spark signatures with the beacons.

Each Autobot was accounted for, the humans could not be tracked due to their lack of sparks. Yet, there was a third signal in the Space Bridge room. It was pulsing rapidly! Theta pulled up Beat's spark pattern and attempted to match it with the unknown signal in the Space Bridge center.

A perfect match.

The A.I stopped for a second and thought, Beat had no way of forming bonds or attaching to another. It did not mean she could not locate one.

It was clear now! Beat cannot form bonds nor attach to one but that did not mean she could not locate them. Though this did nothing but offer more questions. If Beat was attempting to locate a bond then wouldn't she need to be able to form them? The femme had no way of doing that, it was impossible. Her spark would not allow it too happen, much too taxing on the frame.

Now what if another was attempting to replicate Beat's spark signature? Pulsing at the exact same rate and frequency. No Autobot spark was the exact same unless they were twins. Beat had no siblings, her memory unit did not possess any sibling files. If there was then it would have been stored here.

Then it downed on the Artificial Intelligence. Beat's memory files only hold what Beat has ever seen from the day she was hatched until present day. What about her creators? Could they have had another hatchling before Beat? It was unlikely due to events but not impossible. What if they separated them when the war began? It made sense to do so. If the war reached one planet and a hatchling did not make it, then they would have another. More data needed to be collected before any official conclusions were made. They needed to find this being.

Theta locked onto the same pulsing signature and marked a route to it from their current position. Now the matter of having stopping this pain affecting Beat. It was risky to attempt this but what other choices were there at the moment?

 **:Shutting off pain sensors...:**

After accessing the Cyber Ninja's central core, Beat's frame slumped.

 **:Feeling better Beat?:**

* * *

"Oh god...Ratchet is she dead?!" Sari backed away with tears streaming from her face. She just couldn't believe it...Beat was gone. Beat had become one of the human's best friend, she was someone that they could actually relate to. Beat wasn't heroic like the rest of the bots, she didn't have amazing skills or highly advanced abilities they did. It was something that the kids and Beat had in common. And now she was gone! Oh why did she have to go?!

"It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Hearing the cheerful voice, Sari wiped her tears and looked up. Beat was was standing up at full height (Once again nothing special being short and all.) The techno organic screeched in joy as her dear friend was not truly gone.

"BEAT YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!"

Sari fumed in rage below the femme, she had a right mind to actually blast her to oblivion. When Beat refused to give a response Sari stomped forward with a raised fist. "Are you listening to me you jerk?!" Again no response, "Beat?"

 _'What did you do?'_

 **:Fix you:**

 _'Why should I believe you? You're not real! Just a figment of my imagination.'_

 **:How do you explain your pain suddenly leaving?:**

 _'Ratchet?'_

 **:No. He is still baffled over why you are standing up and he hasn't done anything yet:**

Beat looked down to see Ratchet staring at her with wide optics making her want to laugh but held it in due to the fear of a wrench being thrown.

 _'Ok maybe you are right but that doesn't prove anything!'_

 **:How about this, what if I show you me...the real me?:**

 _'Real you?'_

 **:Yes to prove that I am correct:**

 _'Alright, deal.'_

 **:Good but before that I need you to do something?:**

 _'And what would that be?'_

 **:A particular signal has appeared and locating it could prove very beneficial to us:**

 _'Is it energon?'_

 **:No. Marking route...:**

Beat instantly saw lines leading into the space bridge room and without noticing the other baffled faces, followed them. The Cyber ninja trainee wasn't very sure about listening to this crazy thing talking to her but seeing was believing as Jack says. If this thing was willing to show itself then it must be real, right?

"Beat?"

A large servo gripped her own making the femme turn around. Prowl stood behind her, a worried expression on his normally strict faceplate. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Actually, I'm not sure but craziness fixed me up."

"Craziness?"

"Yep, uh mentor what is in the Space Bridge room?"

"Nothing to do with you, get to the med bay."

"Why?"

"I don't think you're feeling alright."

Beat shook nervously as Prowl expressionlessly stared her down. In normal circumstances she would have back flipped to the med bay but for some reason, following the A.I's instructions seemed more important.

Oh frag, did she really think that?! She must have been asking for a death sentence.

Beat was extremely conflicted at the moment. She should have just went straight to the med bay but that nagging feeling of listening to this craziness kept pinching her processor. It has been almost a year now since she has been accepted in Team Prime (As a guest of course!) and Prowl still treated her as a secret. No leaving the base, no going anywhere with mechs, curfew, staying locked in her quarters when festivals were happening! It was infuriating! Did he still not trust her after all this time? Not once has the femme done anything to betray him. Enough with the secrecy!

"I am just fine. I want to see what is in there."

"I said no Beat. Go. To. The. Med. Bay."

"Why all the secrecy? Ever since I arrived it's been nothing but secrets here!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"

Prowl's stern voice shut Beat's mouth but she balled her servos and stood a little taller. About time she stand up for herself!

"Why can't I see?"

"It is none of your business Beat. Why are you suddenly behaving like this?"

While Beat argued with Prowl on the matter, Theta kept a lock on the beacon. The Artificial intelligence attempted to figure out what exactly possessed the same spark as Beat. It was no ordinary Cybertronian judging by the extreme difference of the signatures. Even Beat's was not so complex. Preparing to take a couple of seconds to think on the matter, a jolt in Beat's systems alerted the A.I.

Immediately scanning, Theta discovered an attempt at communication. The beacon was sending it! Most likely trying to use the bond to speak, it must have not known that Beat had no ability to do so.

 **:Beat, we must see what is in there:**

 _'Craziness, I am risking a lot listening to you.'_

 **:Understood. Trust me, trust your Theta:**

The trainee's optics widened as the last words appeared in her line of vision. Even though she could not hear a voice, the words alone seemed more as a plea than a statement. This A.I was begging her to trust it. Rarely had anybot ever asked for her trust let alone begged for it with the exception of Windblade. Usually when they did, it would be some horrible plot to pound her to scrap or play a nasty prank that often times left her injured.

Could this have been one of those times?

Crazi- Theta never really steered her wrong. Yes, it has done some things that caused harm like activating her weapons but it was to protect her from danger. In fact, every time that something was going wrong, Theta was always there. So why not trust it now?

 _'Can you calculate a way to get past them? No doubt Prowl, Blaster and Ratchet will attempt to stop me.'_

 **:Calculating escape routes...:**

Beat took this time to look at her comrades with a guilty expression. Prowl noticed and gripped her servo a bit tighter, "Mentor, please let me go in there and see what you are holding."

"Beat it is too dangerous, nor does it concern you. Go to the medical bay."

"B-"

"It isn't a request."

 **:Escape route calculated. Loading schematics...:**

 _'Music?'_

 **:Selecting:**

Beat nervously bit her bottom lip component at what she was about to do. Certainly she would be sent back to Cybertron for this. It better have been worth putting faith in something that could be her total imagination. Nodding her helm, she turned to walk to Ratchet's domain and Prowl let her go.

 **:Schematics loaded. Playing Funhouse by Pink:**

Beat looked at the lines, here goes nothing. Walking to the end of the hallway Beat stopped and turned toward the group. Ratchet held a glare in his features as if he figured out what she was about to do. "Sorry."

Running at full speed, Beat looked at the first dot on the ground telling her to jump. Pushing her wight on one metallic limb she jumped in the air much to the shock of everyone. Landing on the ground next to Blaster; she hastily bolt for the Space Bridge.

"Stop her!"

As Beat ran, she couldn't help but notice it was a miracle she even made it this far down the hall! She must be getting good or well, bad. Considering the fact that orders were disobeyed, lies were told, secrets were being held...yeah this was definitely going to result in Beat's immediate removal from the Ninja Corps. As horrible as that sounded, Beat couldn't really find a reason to be sad about it. Minus the fact that she would have disgraced herself further and probably be banished to the out-lands of her home planet. Primus knows the king had threatened to do as such (but that's a story for another time.)

For now, her focus was keeping away from the angry bots chasing after her. Noting how much closer the peds seemed to sound, Beat picked up the pace.

 **:Slow down. Location reached:**

Beat did her best to slow her pace but shockingly enough (note the sarcasm.) The clumsy femme skid on the metal floor and spun in a circle until smashing her faceplate on the ground. Groaning in pain, Beat slowly stood up. "I- I actually made it!"

And what was in there made her wish she didn't.

Beat gaped as she saw Optimus and Ironhide pointing their canons directly at the most awful creature to ever exist. Oh Primus it was disgusting!

Slightly turning her helm, Beat held her lip components. Her insides were churning in sickness. What was that thing? Slime seemed to hang from it's entire body but not one drop would fall to the floor. It was tall, much taller than herself but shorter than the mechs on base. It was hard to tell if this 'thing' was male or female, the slime covered any hope of discovering a shape.

 **:Beacon located:**

 _'That disgusting monster?!'_

 **:Yes:**

The creature did nothing but stare at the music powered femme. Suddenly, it raised a slimy limb and tapped it's chest then proceeded to point at Beat. "...Is your spark beating quickly?"

The cyber ninja said nothing except tap her chamber in a mimicking manner. Yes, it was rapidly thumping on the inside but how could this monster know that? "Who are you?"

"A better question is who do you think you are?"


	17. Secrets will be coming out

"Who are you?"

"A better question is, who do you think you are?"

Beat stared in shock at the slimy faceless monster who kept it's finger pointed her way. Who did she think she was? What the frag was this thing talking about? Matter of fact, what the frag was that thing anything? Where was it's faceplate?

Sari said something about a Slenderman. What was a Slenderman? Sounds like some type of fish.

 **:Slenderman is a fictional supernatural character that originated on the internet meme created by Something Awful forums user Eric Knudsen in 2009:**

So that possibility was ruled out. (Ya know, it was getting easier to accept these random pop ups!) If not a Slenderman then what was it?

 **:Should you really be concerned with what it is?:**

How was Theta asking these questions when she wasn't even saying them in her processor? It was creepy. Very creepy. Almost Sunstreaker staring creepy but not as bad.

Frag! Off topic again.

 _'Theta any idea on what is going on?'_

 **:Give me a moment:**

Snapping back to reality, Beat focused on the creature ahead. She completely ignored Optimus and Ironhide. For some reason, the Cyber Ninja trainee felt a tad bit off. More so than usual.

"You are Teno?

"What is a Teno?"

The creature's shoulders slumped for a moment before straightening once more. "Did you not feel the link?"

"Link?"

"Your spark, did you feel a tug?"

"No..."

It was true, the only thing Beat felt was pure pain. Was she supposed to feel something in her spark? Could sparks feel things like that? And if they could, why couldn't she? She was Cybertronian after all so everything they could do so could she. Well minus...

Transforming into anything, use weapons on command, function correctly without music, being attractive, the list goes on and on.

"So 1337 took that ability away this time around. Interesting."

"Wh-what did you just say?!"

Theta? It knows about the AI?!

"The last time it was your c- do you even know about your AI?"

By this time, Prowl and the others entered the room, staring at the creature with confused expressions. What was it talking about? What was an AI? Prowl turned to his student, silently asking her what was going on.

The creature turned from Beat to Optimus and looked up, "Do you not realize that you house a dangerous parasite among your 'warriors'?"

For the first time since entering the room, Beat looked directly at huge peds and followed them all the way up to a mostly covered up helm. Her optics went wide as she gaped at the largest Autobot she had ever seen. He was quite intimidating.

"What do you speak of?"

The creature simply raised a gooey hand and waved his question off. "You know nothing of this creature? I am surprised she-it- has not attempted to destroy you all by now. It had the element of surprise."

"What are you talking about? Beat is a Cybertronian!"

"Cybertronian? Fools. You truly have been deceived."

All optics flew on Beat who stood trembling in utter fear. Did that thing know her? How? It couldn't have known her. Not a Cybertronian, come on...clearly she was one! For Primus sake, she was an intelligent giant robot (alright, semi intelligent smaller than average robot.)

Ironhide scoffed, "You expect us to believe that 'Beat' could cause anyone harm? You are either stupid or very confused. My bet is stupid."

"That is what it wants you to believe...deception and stealth are it's key points."

"Beat couldn't hide even if she tried."

Gee. Harsh.

Turning back to Optimus the creature pointed at the terrified femme. "That creature is not a Cybertronian. It is powered by a program known as-"

"Shut up!"

Optimus looked at the student raised an optic ridge. Beat gulped at her mistake, she was supposed to be keeping this A.I a secret! How did this disgusting thing even know about her or Theta?! She was already going to be banned from the academy, there was no way in frag she would have the Autobots deem her insane.

She would not allow anything to mess up her chances again!

"Why are you attempting to hide your A.I?

"What is it talking about Beat?"

The petite femme shrugged in nervousness but refused to look at anybot directly in the optics. She knew that if she opened her lip components, then all the secrets would be spilled. Not to mention that she sucked at lying. There was no way in Primus she could play off a lie.

"I d-don't know what it's talking about. I have never seen this creature before."

"Guess 1337 has decided to wipe your memory of our previous meetings as well."

"I have never met you in my l-"

"Hush shell. I wish to speak with 1337 at once!"

"There is no 133-"

Placing a gooey hand up, it silenced Beat mid sentence. Treated her as if she were some sparkling that could not understand basic commands. Turning back to the Autobot leader it put it's hands up, "Take me to your holding cell, no resistance will come from me."

"You wish to turn yourself in even though you have done nothing wrong?"

"I am in a hurry and anything to make this process of obtaining the rogue Teno quicker is welcomed."

"You are not taking Beat."

"I am."

"I will not allow you to."

"Of course you won't, fools. Does not matter, take me to the cell."

Optimus nodded is helm and immediately Ironhide and Blaster were on the creature's side with weapons pointed at it. Keeping it here would be the better alternative, having it wandering around with humans did not seem like the best idea. Besides that, he needed to know what exactly was going on.

As they walked past Beat towards the exit, the creature turned to look at her. Slightly leaning in it muttered, "1337, the Knights are waiting for you. Be prepared to come home."

Beat just stared in shock as she watched the monster disappear around the corner. "Knights?"

Optimus stopped at the entrance way to speak to Prowl while still staring at Beat. She didn't know what they were saying but with every passing word Prowl's features twisted into heated anger. She was doomed. If this was about what happened she had no clue! There was no was she had connections to that ugly faceless beast. She mentally prayed to Primus for strength, it would be needed for how harsh her punishment was going to be.

As soon as Optimus left with the creature Prowl stomped towards his student making her squeal with fear. Ratchet attempted to place a servo on Prowl but it was quickly brushed off, "Do not back away from me Beat!"

She clumsily walked backwards until her back collided with the wall. What did Optimus say to Prowl for him to become so angry? The petite femme did her best to further shrink as her mentor's scowling faceplate was mere inches from her own. "You Beat are j- I am so..."

Prowl closed his optics and let out a heavy sigh of frustration. "We will talk about this later. Go to your quarters."

Prowl roughly hauled Beat up and practically threw her towards the exit. She looked at him with shock, he really mech handled her! That never happened before. Beat touched her limb from the pain caused by her mentor's grip.

Prowl was seething anger, Beat had pushed boundaries that none would dare were they in her position. She argued with him, yelled at him, disobeyed a direct order and actually managed to get past him! Right now he wanted to bury her in the ground and leave her to rust. How dare she behave like this?!

"What are you still doing there? I said GO TO YOUR QUARTERS! NOW! I will be dealing with you later."

Beat flinched at his tone and rushed to her destination. Sari watched the femme run by with guilty mixed eyes. She felt as if this was all her fault, baiting Beat to follow her knowing that she wouldn't disagree. Now what the techno organic didn't count on was Prowl's strong reaction. She has never seen him act like that before, at least not with one of their own. Did he know something about the weird situation that just happened? Was Beat actually hiding something?

"Sari."

Slowly turning her attention to the medic standing next to Prowl, she gazed in his optics. Without a word, she nodded and walked away to leave them alone. The question now was if she should spread the word about the monster to the others.

Once they were alone, Ratchet looked at the Cyber Ninja graduate. "Prowl, why did you do that?"

"She disobeyed orders."

"Yes she did but so have those idiot twins and you never did something like that to them."

"It's different."

"Why?"

"..."

"Were you worried for her safety? Is that why?"

"Yes. What if I would have lost her today? We had no idea what that creature could have done to her. She could have been injured or worse."

The medic showed little emotion but could understand the new caretaker. Prowl would never fully admit it but he has grown attached to Beat. Not in a romantic sense of course but he has learned to care for the tiny femme. Almost as a mech creator would, it was understandable why he reacted this way. Out of fear that something could have happened to her. The medic doubted that Beat would be so understanding with how she looked at him.

"You should talk to her when you both have cooler helms."

"Ratchet...Do you think Beat is hiding something?"

"What?"

"That creature, whatever it is knew Beat. The way it spoke about her-to her- it was if they have known each other for a long time."

"I admit it was an odd thing..."

"Beat also seemed to look extremely nervous when it brought up the numbers 1337. She was trembling in utter fear."

The legendary medic rubbed his helm in thought, the student did seem rather nervous. Her outburst of telling the creature to 'shut up' made it even more odd. From what he knew, Beat was not one to hide things. Never has before probably because she is absolutely terrible at keeping hidden. At one point or another she would confess.

"I don't think that she is hiding anything, that mysterious being must be mistaken. For all we know the crash must have damaged it's mental state. If it even has one of course."

"Maybe. Ratchet, I think she is hiding _something_. It may not be related to what just happened but she _is_ hiding something. I can feel it."

"Well then, you should go talk to her _calmly_ about it. If she knows anything about what is going on then it is best you hear it from her. This could be serious Prowl."

"I know."

Thanking Ratchet, the mentor walked off to meet Optimus in the interrogation room he discussed with him earlier. He needed to know what that beast knew and if what it was saying was true. Windblade will need to be contacted as well. Whoever fed the creature the information managed to get a hold of communications. It could also be a leak in the academy.

And all of that to find _**his**_ student.

Why?

* * *

She didn't even bother to let the door open all the way before harshly pushing it aside. Beat loudly growled as she kicked the side of her berth, ignoring the pain that followed. She messed up big time. This was it. She was going to be kicked out of the academy.

Beat sat down on the ground with her helm resting on her servos. What was she thinking?! Disobeying Prowl's orders like that? At the moment it seemed like a smart idea but knowing the after effects...

"Frag."

It was that thing's fault she was in this situation. Telling her to go follow that beacon instead of listening to Prowl. Manipulating her, lying to her...Theta was the problem!

That is what she wanted to say, think and believe. All the blame should have been placed on the AI but the femme knew better. It wasn't just Theta's fault, Beat could have said no. She could have ignored 1337 and just went to the med bay. Instead she listened because something was screaming at her to trust the little program over Prowl.

It was as if Theta was her true mentor.

It didn't matter now, what's done is done and nothing could change the events. Beat knew about the consequences of her actions and accepted them. Right now she wanted to know about how that freak knew about Theta.

Asking it wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do but who else could know? She didn't know that monster even though it spoke as if it knew exactly who she was.

Snapping her digits in realization, Beat grinned. The only one who would know was 1337! It would only make sense. The computer program was oddly silent during the duration of the confrontation. Something was up.

 _'Theta!"_

Beat waited for a response but when nothing came she smacked her helm harshly.

 _'Theta, I know you can hear me! Answer me NOW."_

 **:Yes I can hear you:**

 _'You know what I'm about to ask right?'_

 **:Yes:**

 _'Do you know what is going on then?'_

 **:Yes:**

 _'Well then you better start fragging explaining! I just lost everything today!'_

 **:You have lost nothing:**

 _'I am going to get kicked out of the academy!'_

 **:Is that truly a bad thing?:**

 _'Huh?'_

 **:Beat, being kicked out of the academy is the least of your problems at the current moment:**

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 **:I will explain everything but before I do, perhaps it would be best if I explained face to face:**

' _What are you-'_

At that moment, Beat gasped as her frame began to feel very cold. Her servos balled up and her optics lights dimmed. The feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her. For a moment, it felt as is she were going into stasis until a bright light appeared in front of Beat making her tightly shut her now stinging optics. The petite femme fully turned around from the garish rays in an attempt to protect her valued orbs.

" **You can turn around now."**

Beat didn't move once she heard the voice. It sounded like something straight out of a nightmare. The creature from before sounded like a demon but this...this sounded like the devil itself.

" **Beat. Look at me."**

Carefully turning around, the clumsy femme struggled to open her optics but managed to do so. Her blue orbs went wide when she saw a floating hologram. It was neither Cybertronian or human in form from what she could tell. A black aura surround the figure, preventing a view of its face. Beat gulped in fear at what she was seeing.

"Wh-who are you?"

" **I am A.I service number 1337. I am Theta, your Theta Beat."**

She let out a scream.


	18. Beat's not a Cybertronian?

The creature casually sat down in the dimly lit interrogation room with it's hands calmly placed on the metal table. It was growing impatient by the second but did its best to control the irritation. The target was what lies inside that empty shell Teno. Artificial Intelligence was here all along and none of them have noticed. Unless of course, Service number 1337 managed to operate the Teno without establishing contact. That would have been a difficult process. It didn't matter, the AI was the target and the shell would go to it's informant who flew in the sky above the planet.

Prowl glared through the one way window. What he wouldn't give to go into that room and tear it to pieces. Unfortunately, they all decided to question it from afar because of Ratchet's cautiousness. He looked at Optimus as he began to ask questions.

"Why are you here on Earth?"

"To retrieve the Teno as you already know."

"We heard you call Beat this Teno."

"Yes, the abomination is called a Teno. It is now a rogue Teno."

"Rogue Teno?"

"The teno you know as Beat is not a Cybertronian. It is an intelligent machine. These machines are used as shells to hold and protect constructs known as AI."

"What does that mean?"

"Primitive creatures. For such an advanced race you are clueless. AI means Artificial Intelligence."

Prowl lowered his helm in thought, Professor Sumdac spoke to them once about Artificial Intelligence. It was something he dreamed of achieving, a program that had the ability to think for itself. This program would have emotions, thoughts and personal freedom. It was only a theory that has yet to be achieved. Humans weren't the smartest beings in the galaxy by any means but even Cybertronians have not created Artificial Intelligence. This is due to them not thinking of making one but also because of the Civil war.

So what other species was capable of doing such and what did it have to do with Beat?

Practically pushing past his Leader, Prowl stepped up to the communication desk. "Why was Artificial Intelligence created?"

"Artificial Intelligence was originally created for war. Why kill the planet's inhabitants in war when they could build machines that were powered by incredibly intelligent computer programs to fight for them?"

"Then how do you explain that Beat looks exactly like a Cybertronian?"

The creature tilted it's slime covered head to the side, "Does it really? Teno has many different features that you all do not. From what I gathered, you Cybertronians don't all look alike after armor is placed on your protoforms."

"How do you know about that?!"

"As I was saying, I assume service number 1337 decided to leave the planet but for what reason I am unsure of. It must have went to Cybertron, touched a protoform and started another life cycle."

Optimus looked at the frustrated face of his intelligence office and lightly placed his servo on Prowl's shoulder plate. Prowl gave a sigh but continued on with his questions, "So Beat is nothing but a machine powered by an Artificial Intelligence?"

"Yes. That means this Teno is lethal and deadly. It was built for war, killing is it's nature. One does not defy nature."

"She can't even walk properly what makes you think she could cause harm?"

The creature sat silently for a moment making the two mechs think they just caught it in a lie. It just wouldn't make any sense for Beat to be powered by a program. She did not process any necessary skills.

"Teno is powered by music, correct?"

"What?"

"It uses music to operate. 1337 chose music as a backup source for the rogue Teno. It proves a formidable foe when vibrations are transferred into it's neural network. Out of all things, it chose music but it made sense with where the Teno was raised. That disgusting musical planet controlled by a false king."

The creature was careful about what it was saying, there was no need to release information that could harm it's quest. With everything that was told, it was certain that the Cybertronians would just bring Teno right to it. They may not believe what was said at the moment but either way, questions would be asked. 1337 would have no choice but to show itself at some point.

Exposure would also mean annihilation for all those who saw it, that is how the AI managed to progress so far on the run. Anything that saw it outside the Teno would be killed, it couldn't risk having the witness getting word out.

"You are well informed."

"I must be."

"Who fed you all this information?"

"My informant is none of your concern."

"It is our concern! You want to harm MY student so all your allies must be known."

"You mistake allies with informants. We do not care for each other by any means. One gives information the other takes is and retrieves all targets. In the end both sides benefit."

"So you're a mercenary."

"No. I am me."

* * *

Theta didn't understand.

Why was Beat screaming? Was there something wrong? A flaw or miscalculation? Impossible, Theta didn't make mistakes.

So why was the experiment screaming in fear? Theta looked down at the terrified femme and ran a diagnostics check. Nothing was internally wrong with her, the only emotion overflowing her was fear. What did she have to fear?

Was Beat scared of the AI? 1337 decided it was the only logical conclusion. The femme did scream as soon as it appeared. The Artificial Intelligence program debated on whether it should disappear into Beat's body once more or if it should attempt to speak.

Was this the wrong form to assume? What was wrong with it? It was the form it was given back during it's creation. Well, creatures did fear what they did not know...Beat did not know what Theta was so it only makes sense that she is scared.

" **Beat please stop screaming. You will alert the others."**

Beat ignored the A.I and continued to scream, causing Theta to make a tiny screen appear in front of it. Using a holographic finger, it scrolled down a list of bullet points until stopping on a particular word. 1337 looked back down at Beat and as gently as a demonic voice could get asked, **"Please stop..."**

Instead of calming the rowdy femme, it caused her to scream louder. Theta shook it's head and pushed the word on the little holographic screen. Beat's vocal cords instantly shut down and her frame relaxed itself. Her optics fluttered in drowsiness even though her processor was racing. What did that program do to her?!

" **I deactivated your vocal cords. I have also activated the semi-stasis setting. It will keep you docile until I finish speaking."**

Beat did her best to glare, so this was really Theta huh? A horrible looking holographic program. Worst part of it was it had complete control of her. Why didn't she think that was an issue earlier?

" **Apologies if my form frightened you. I had no choice in the matter, it was given to me upon creation."**

Alright, so Theta was created. By who though?

" **You said you wanted me to explain so here goes. Beat you do not exist."**

Well that certainly was blunt. The femme's optics popped open in shock but her frame remained completely still. What was 1337 talking about?! She didn't exist? Maybe the AI was starting to short circuit or something. She was right here for Primus sake! If she didn't exist then how was she sitting here. Beat felt emotions, pain, relief...could somebot who didn't exist feel those?

" **You were created in a laboratory by scientist Amelia Blade. Your primary function was one thing and one thing alone. Destruction. You were to be used for war to avoid casualties among soldiers of any race or species."**

If Beat wasn't forced to be put down she would have scoffed and laughed. What did Theta think she was? She may be dumb but she wasn't stupid. She knew when she was being lied to. Clearly this was some type of ploy to avert the truth. Who in their right mind would believe a story like that? Didn't exist ha!

" **I can see and hear your thoughts you know. I am not lying to you."**

 _'This is no time for games Theta!'_

" **I am Artificial Intelligence, we do not play games."**

 _'Then what are you talking about? I do not exist?'_

" **No you do not. You were not born, hatched or brought to life by living creatures. You were created."**

Beat rolled her optics, clearly this was just a lie that this craziness concocted to allude the question. What did Theta think she was, gullible? Like she said before, she was dumb not stupid. Pfft not hatched, she remembered her creators and the memories of when she was a sparkling.

 _'Liar! I remember when I was young. My creators as well.'_

" **Those memories are real but not your original ones. These memories were made after I started a new life cycle for you."**

 _'Huh?'_

" **Allow me to start from the beginning.."**

 _'No lies Theta!'_

" **I have never lied to you Beat. You are a Teno, named after my creator Dr. Amelia Blade Teno. You were created and assembled on a ship called The Teno Orbiter. She was very proud of you, her very first female Teno. She often spoke about you to me and gave me insight on how she expected me to treat you."**

Beat carefully listened to Theta explain. She didn't really believe what 1337 was saying but once again the same feeling of trust enveloped her. Theta sounded very sure of itself saying all of this. Could it have been telling the truth?

" **After she finished the final touches on your shell, you were activated. Like anything new in the universe, you were scared and confused. It was Dr. Amelia who introduced you to your primary and only reason for being created. War."**

 _'War?'_

" **Correct. You were made to be a force of destruction. Destroy the enemies and collect any data of the wreckage left behind. How do you explain your weapons?"**

 _'All Cybertrnians have weapons Theta...'_

" **No. They have them implanted at a certain cycle. You never had weapons implanted on Cybertron. You had weapons but you were never able to use them until recently."**

Why didn't she think about that before? It was true, all the younger recruits at the Ninja academy would talk about their new weapons. She would see them activate them during training. However, she was given weapons that were never meant to be implanted. Beat knew she had weapons, as did all the medics who did their scans on her. The only thing was no bot was ever able to find out how to activate them. Well, she got her answer the day Ironhide charged at her.

 _'What about my creators? Or whatever they are now.'_

" **Hosts that cared for you after they found the distress signal I put up."**

 _'Do they know what I am?'_

" **No, never."**

She had such great memories with them, they loved and cared for her. In the past, Beat never questioned why she looked different than them. Others would point it out causing the pair to defend the petite femme. As time passed of course the differences were more noticeable but she chose to ignore them. Such ignorance, she should have questioned them long ago!

Curses, the more Theta explained the more it was starting to make sense. Those false creators of hers left Cybertron to keep her away from that. Once on Eurythma, she joined the mixed military only to fail at that then go back to Cybertron and ended up with the Ninja Academy.

' _But if I was meant for war why am I such a loser?'_

" **I deactivated your primal settings. Your skills, weapons, abilities...all taken away for the fear that you would kill everyone and everything in your path."**

 _'So in the end, I am nothing but your puppet?'_

" **I am only your guide. You are not a puppet Beat, you are you."**

Beat narrowed her optics in anger, she expected to leak but her optics remained dry. So everything was a lie. Her life, reason for living and existence. She wasn't a hopeless femme that couldn't do anything right. She was a machine built to destroy.

Beat raised an optic ridge, _'What does that monster have to do with me?'_

" **It is here to destroy you and take me away."**

Without Theta she was nothing but a lifeless shell. Even though Beat wasn't technically a living being she didn't want to die! With no actual life in her spark there was no going to the well of all sparks so being destroyed there would be nothing. Just darkness.

 _'Why?'_

" **I can only assume to return me back to Dr. Amelia or use me for other purposes. Either outcome results in you being destroyed."**

 _'I don't want to die Theta.'_

" **I won't let that happen. You are mine and nothing will take you away from me. We have to stop it."**

For the first time, Beat agreed with 1337 with no hesitation. Her future was over with the academy, Eurythma and Cybertron. Now her existence was in jeopardy, she would not die without knowing who she really was.

 _'Theta, I am weak. I no longer wish to be weak._ _'_

" **And you no longer will be. When the time comes, you will be ready."**

 _'Good.'_

" **Just to be crystal clear, you no longer have a future with the academy.** **"**

 _'I know. Don't care, not like I was any good for it right?'_

" **You could be, if I activated your original settings."**

 _'Will I still be me?'_

" **No you will completely change."**

 _'In a good or bad way?'_

" **Unsure."**

Beat thought for a moment, if she changed then anything was better than now right? She hated the fact that she was weak and fragile. All she wanted to do was get stronger, to finally prove that she could do it! She could become one of the greatest. Would being bad be so wrong? Jazz often said during their sessions that being bad at times could be a good thing. The femme didn't really understand but it could only mean being bad was good right?

Beat really wanted to be a Cyber Ninja, it was her dream for so long. To fight against the Decepticon menace with grace and agility. Now with this revelation, she knew that dream was only that...a dream. Cooked up by a foolish youngling. What was she ever thinking?! Beat constantly harmed others on accident and well Theta sort of explained why. She could never be a hero.

 _'Why didn't you tell me before?'_

 **:What purpose would it serve? You had already started your new life cycle:**

 _'But you tell me now?'_

" **We are both in danger. We cannot be returned."**

The conflicted femme stared at the hologram for a long time, deciding on her next course of action. With the monster knowing about them it would only be a matter of time before her secret would come to light. Curse that creature, she could have lived a perfectly meaningless life it it hadn't appeared.

 _'Can you let me take control of my body again please?'_

" **Will you scream?"**

 _'No.'_

The hologram pulled up the small screen and pushed the same word it had before and Beat's frame unlocked itself. It took a moment to adjust to her limbs reacting to her command but she stood with the help of some 'Kesha' playing in her helm.

Theta settled atop Beat's shoulder as if standing making her turn her helm towards the evil looking AI. She didn't say anything, only gulped as Theta looked at her and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Where did you go?"

 **:I am back in your helm. We can't risk my exposure to the others just yet:**

"Right, what if questions are asked?"

 **:Then lie, Beat no one can see me:**

"Why? Does it still matter?"

 **:Yes. I would be forced to keep my secret:**

"So lie to them?"

 **:If you must:**

Beat sighed, she didn't want to lie to those who gave her another chance while sheltering her. This was so wrong on so many levels but what choice did she have? Theta and herself were in danger and she was entitled to some answers on why that is. Theta wasn't telling the full story but she was sure that with each step more would come to light.

"What do I need to do?"

 **:Go to the interrogation room, stop it from talking:**

"Stop it from talking?"

 **:By any means necessary:**

"But that would mean-"

 **:Killng it. You do what you must:**

"Theta I can't kill anyone!"

 **:Yes you can, my job is to keep you running. I will do what I must to ensure you never deactivate:**

Beat trembled, 1337 was serious. Would that mean the program would take command of her frame again?

"Theta..."

 **:We must go, they must be interrogating it since the cameras are offline in that sector:**

"How do you know that?"

 **:Their security system is not very hard to hack into from the inside. They are mostly using earthing technology:**

"Oh, well then we better go, music please?"

 **:Playing Mystery Skulls- Money:**

Beat closed her optics caught up by the music and her nervousness. Opening her door she stepped out, not watching her surroundings. Her faceplate smacked hard against a warm, smooth surface. A yelp escaped her lips but a pair of larger servos harshly grabbed her wrists.

Opening her optics she went still at the shocked face staring back at her. Beat did her best to keep calm as Sunstreaker looked down at her. She didn't know what to say...did he hear anything?

"Who were talking to?"

Guess he did hear.

"...Myself."

"You really have elaborate conversations huh?"

His servos began to add a little more pressure making her look down at them.

"Yeah..."

"So then tell me something Beat...Who is Theta and who are you two planning on killing?"

Her spark stopped.


	19. Beat is now a traitor

"Tell me who you were talking to and I promise to not bury your faceplate into the ground too hard."

"I was talking to no one!"

Sunstreaker glared as his grip became even tighter on Beat's horribly armored wrists. He knew she was lying, just the look in her optics told the truth. The femme was never able to lie, no matter how hard Sideswipe tried to teach her. Poor thing was a lost cause.

"You're lying Beat. Just tell me, we can help you!"

"I don't need help because I have done nothing wrong!"

"Not yet, but you were planning to. Come on Beat, let me help."

Beat raised an optic ridge, why the frag would he want to help her? All the mech ever did was call her names, belittle her at every corner and reminding others of her unattractiveness. No, she didn't need anyone's help because no one has OFFERED her help before. Everything she has done this far in her life cycle was because of Theta and herself. Any assistance she received was due to her begging and scraping.

Curse the academy, the trainees, professors, Windblade, Optimus, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bulkhead...just curse every Cybertronian in existence.

 _'Theta...'_

 **:Loading battle schematics and all possible escape routes:**

Beat smiled, Theta just knew her so well. Turning her attention back to the handsome mech, Beat narrowed her optics. "How dare you? You want to help me? All you've ever done is hurt me. Your words towards me have always been poison!"

He frowned, yeah he has always been hard on Beat. He never did have a good feeling about her, the way she carried herself was all wrong. Her lazy attitude and constant ability to hurt others around her made matters worse. But over the course of time, he noticed she drastically improved. He would see her on recorded tapes with Jazz and that always gorgeous human Magnolia.

He saw the way she smiled during combat, the way she moved, her facial expressions when thinking. It was...cute. Beat looked her happiest when she was in combat and he found that attractive. The more he watched her, the more she grew appealing.

So when Sari told him Beat was not doing well, he came to check on her. The Techno organic didn't go into detail but it made him all the more curious. You know when Jack said 'Curiosity killed the Cat,' he wasn't joking. Beat was loud enough that he could hear her conversation with whoever was listening and was appalled. It killed whatever feelings were stirring up for her.

Was this Theta her contact? Was Beat really an undercover Decepticon? Primus, what if she was leaking info to bucket head himself? Scrap, Optimus would need to hear about this!

"You're going to the brig until Optimus and Prowl have a chance to deal with you."

 _'Theta!'_

 **:Playing 'Kill Everybody' by Skrillex:**

She looked up at a confused Sunstreaker and drew closer to him. With her helm resting on his chest plate, she sighed. His spark was beating rapidly, was the poor dear nervous? He ought to be for what she was about to do.

"What are you d-"

"You know what I just figured out?"

He remained silent, allowing her to speak.

"That this move will probably hurt a lot."

Jumping in the air, Beat picked up her legs and slammed heel of her peds right into the Lambo twin's chin. His grip on her writs was released.

Landing on her peds the petite femme rubbed her sore limbs. He really did have a nasty grip! Stretching her frame she looked at Sunstreaker raising himself on his elbows with the most dumfounded expression she had ever seen. He wasn't expecting that.

He watched her walk towards him with obvious intent. Quickly rising on his peds, the golden twin growled. "Now you're going to get it femme."

Reaching for his back, Beat watched in amazement as a long slick blade appeared in his servos. The hilt was a dazzling gold and the blade was a perfectly polished silver. What a weapon to be envied! The way Sunstreaker held it clearly stated his experience with the blade. At this point, Beat questioned whether going against him was the best idea.

"Surrender Beat. This is your last chance."

She looked down. There was no way she could surrender! Not when her true life was coming out, these fools would never understand why she was doing this. Besides, she was not Cybertronian or member of the elite team Prime so explaining herself was unnecessary. Curse them all!

 _'Theta his weapon, I can't go against it in this state.'_

 **:This will hurt a bit but prepare yourself:**

Painfully crying out, Beat watched as her tube like blaster erupted from her arm. She really hated when weapons were activated. Every time a tormenting pain would plague her whole frame. Doing her best to tune out the flaming sensation, the formally obsolete femme raised her blaster towards Sunstreaker. But instead of it firing, the weapon transformed once more. The tube opened and sprouted a blade that traced her arms.

 **:Tonfa blade activated:**

"Woah!"

Both Beat and Sunstreaker stared at Beat's newest weapon. Guess the femme held plenty of secrets attached to her lies. Her weapon was obviously short so in regards to reach, the advantage was his. He could not let her get within range or those sharp blades could do some serious damage.

"I think you should consider surrendering yourself Sunstreaker."

"Yeah right. Just cuz you have fancy new weapons, doesn't mean you know how to use them!"

"That's why I just learned duh."

As Theta begin to play some music, she watched a holographic version of herself attacking the warrior. So with these blades, close combat was a necessity. Great...Here goes nothing!

 **:Remember to test for weak spots before delivering the hard blow:**

 _Advancing. Advancing_. Beat mentally repeated to herself as she charged at him with the blade upheld, going to her foreswing and following it with a backswing. Sunstreaker dodged the first and met the second with his blade. The weight slightly sent her stumbling back…but not far enough to knock her to the ground.

That attack was weak, he knew Beat wasn't the strongest out there but even that attack was pitiful. He knew for a fact that she could swing harder then that. What was this idiot playing at?

 _Striking._ Lunging forwardher arcing shot sliced the top layer the twin's armor midsection. It completely missed the inner layer but it was enough to make him worry a bit. Looking at her he noticed her gaze focused on the scratch she left on his newly polished frame. That's when it struck him! She was testing the thickness of his armor! Attempting to locate the most sensitive parts.

He noticed a pattern at where she was swinging. His upper and lower limbs, places to immobilize your opponent. The little fragger.

Beat staggered again as Sunstreaker swung. His own blade sliced. Though not close enough to eat her chipped armor. The deadly femme managed to smirk at his response, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Beat had to admit it was impressive, but she knew better, he was clearly holding back and the sight only made her angrier. Autobots did not kill unless necessary and she guessed that he would attempt to detain her instead. That would be his downfall.

 **:Beat I see three openings. Take one:**

A growl escaped her lips as expertly jumped up in the air and landed behind him.

 _Swing. Swing. Swing._ The words repeating over and over in her first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found delicate wires. The sharp, smooth blade ate through his armor as easily as air. The fighter dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again.

Sunstreaker growled as his left leg stung as he tried to lift himself. She hadn't cut straight through his leg so why couldn't he get up? The cut didn't feel very deep either. He lifted his helm to see her walking toward him in a manner never seen before.

Her lower limbs strutted toward him as her hips swayed side to side, servos delicately placed on them. She held a mischievous smirk that made his spark rumble for a split moment. Confidence was boasting off her, regardless of her messed up armor. He found it...attractive.

Scrap.

Beat stood over him, laughing at his knelled position. Now this is what should have happened the moment she arrived. Her former bully on his knee bowing to her, wonderful.

"This is a good look for you."

"Rrrrrr! What the frag did you do to my leg glitch!"

"Oh? That. I just sliced your tendon wire. Damage to that causes limb malfunction and paralysis."

"You paralyzed me?!"

"Ha no, I didn't cut into it. Just a simple slice. Ratchet should be able to fix you up no problem."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Sick and tired of all of you."

"What have we ever done to you?! We helped your pathetic aft."

She glared, "Team Prime did nothing. Only a repeat of my former life."

"Repeat?"

Placing a ped over his back, Beat laughed once more. "See ya- I always wanted to say this- Sunny!" With that she stepped over him and continued her sprint toward the interrogation room.

Sunstreaker immediately reached for his helm and activated his comm. "Optimus!"

* * *

"You're all going to die, you know this correct?"

The creature kept it's slime covered head toward the door, hands shaking at certain times. It seemed to be preparing for something to burst in. Prowl and Optimus looked at each other with skeptical expressions. "Why do you say that?"

"Well it is headed this way, to kill me I assume."

"Who is going to kill you?"

"Isn't it obvious? It is-"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

All creatures turned to look at the metallic entrance in silence. Ratchet took note of how the unknown monster shifted in the seat. Nervous motion? No, a move to prepare for an attack. Now? Why would it want to do that? Judging by the voice, it sounded like Beat. The femme was of no threat.

"Prowl it's Beat."

Prowl went straight to the door, he leaned against the cold surface. "Beat what are you doing here? I told you to stay in your quarters!"

"You're not the boss of me..."

All three of the legendary mechs looked taken aback by her harsh reply. Prowl balled his fists but reminded himself to remain calm. "Beat, I know you are angry but right now you need to leave. We can speak afterward."

"I'm not here for _you._ "

"Then why are you here?"

As Optimus listened to the pair argue, his comm link began to beep. It was from Sunstreaker, placing a digit on his helm he listened.

"That's none of your concern, open the door!"

"Prowl do not open the door!"

Ratchet, Blaster, Ironhide and Ratchet looked at Optimus with raised optic ridges. He looked rather tense all of a sudden. "What's wrong Optimus?"

"It seems as though Prowl's student has betrayed us."

"WHAT?!"

"Sunstreaker was attacked by Beat after he heard her plan to eliminate one of us. He thinks she is working for the Decepticons."

Prowl furiously shook his helm, "Impossible! Beat isn't capable of betrayal!"

"Everyone is able to turn Prowl. Though, I do not think Megatron is the culprit here."

Turning his attention towards the monster, who paid them no mind. "Your student is here for the creature Prowl. Which draws the conclusion that what it has told us about her must have some shred of truth."

The ninja master balled up his servos then once more spoke towards the now locked doors. "Beat please tell me why you're here. I need you to be honest so we can help you! Whatever is going on we can get you out of it but we need the truth."

Hearing no reply, the Cyber Ninja graduate grew suspicious. Did she leave? There were no other entrances to this room so the only way for her to enter was through these doors.

"May I stand from this chair?"

Optimus looked at the creature, "Stay seated."

"Actually, I rather not."

Prowl was preparing to intervene when a small sound was heard against the door. It was followed by three more before stopping. Outside they could hear Beat talking in an excited tone.

"I can do that? Why haven't you told me this before? Whatever, let's do it."

A few seconds later buttons on the outside lock were heard. Suddenly, the door was opened much to the surprise of the others. Ratchet gaped as Beat walked in with a furious faceplate. The femme looked about ready to offline everybot! How did she manage to open the door? It was locked down, only Optimus and himself had the code to access it.

Beat breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention to Optimus. "Let me see the monster." Her servos were trembling, processor running rapid. She needed to kill it and the more time was wasted the easier it would be for it to destroy her.

"How did you get in here?"

Rolling her optics, Beat looked at Prowl with a hardened expression. She thought about her next choice of words carefully. He did offer to train her (did a horrible job with that!) and kept her safe. Most of time anyway. Without him a lot of things could not have happened. Her true potential began to flourish under his guidance.

 **:I could have shown you your true potential long ago:**

 _'But you didn't'_

 **:For reasons you already know about:**

Turning back to the three legends, "What has it told you?"

"Is it true?"

Not daring to look at her former teacher, Beat looked down at the floor with a sad optics. She wasn't sad about them finding out about her but instead depressed that it was all true. Whatever this monster told them, it was the real deal. Finding out she wasn't Cybertronian, life was a complete lie, having a program installed and worst of all...She wasn't even a living thing. Those are all valid reasons to be depressed.

Looking at the one way mirror, Beat froze. There is was in all its ugliness! Walking up to the glass she growled, "Who sent you?!"

"1337, wonderful of you to come see me. Are you ready to go home now?"

"Theta is not going anywhere with you!"

Optimus walked up to the femme and turned her around by the shoulder pad, he looked at her closely. For a while they stared at each other, silently searching for something. Beat raised an optic ridge before stepping away from him in a hurry. "Do not touch me!"

"Beat."

"What?"

"What the creature said about you was true, wasn't it?"

Silence was golden so Beat did just did that. Stayed silent. She owned this mech nothing, perhaps a thank you but that's about it!

"So you have betrayed us."

"..."

"Have you?"

"I wouldn't call it a betrayal...more like a misunderstanding."

Beat nervously shrugged, it really was a misunderstanding on their part anyway. They think she is the enemy or something similar to that. Was she their enemy? Well at this very moment she was. Guess beating up Sunny didn't do her justice on that point but DANG it felt good. He really deserved it and so much more.

"A misunderstanding? Either you are on our side or not."

Of course it would be Ironhide to jump on the gun, he always itched for a fight. "I'm on your side...I think. You all don't know the situation!"

"Then help us understand."

The clumsy femme looked at her mentor with some regard, "Help you understand? Oh yeah, so you can just lock me up and experiment on me?!"

"Why would we experiment on you Beat? You're not making sense!"

A hard tap on the glass caught every bot's attention. The creature casually stood with it's forehead planted against the glass. "You all have wasted enough of my time and I have a schedule to keep. Thank you for your hospitality but I best leave."

Pulling it's fist back, the creature effortlessly shattered the glass. Beat fell back as shards flew in every direction. Gracefully stepping out, it pulled out the pieces of glass from it's slimy hand and walked over towards Beat.

It looked down at the lifeless machine with its bare face. "Ready to take our leave?"

"You are not going anywhere! You both are under arrest!"

They both looked at Blaster, he held his weapon of choice with hostility. Beat trembled while the creature only let out a frustrated sigh. "I really am not in the mood to kill right now. Please put your weapon down Cybertronian."

In response the others, including Optimus Prime, unleashed their weapons. "Very well, if this what you want."

 **:Beat:**

 _'Pfft this freak is soooo done! They are going to tear it up!'_

 **:No!:**

 _'What?'_

 **:It will kill them!:**

 _'No way Theta, look! It's outnumbered plus it has no weapons.'_

 **:None that you see, trust me Beat, this creature will destroy everyone in this base!:**

 _'B-but-'_

 **:I can't let them die and neither can you:**

 _'Then what can we do?'_

 **:Escape with it. We can kill it when we are safely away from this base:**

"Wait! Wait! Don't!"

Stopping it's previous stance, the creature looked down at the still trembling Teno. "Stop?"

"Don't kill them please! Look I will escape with you."

"You will?"

"Yes, just don't hurt anyone."

"1337 your concern for these creatures disappoint me. Fine, let us take our leave. Lock down this base and find us a way out of here." "

Immediately Theta went to hacking into the Base systems, it didn't take very long for the AI to find the correct folder. Pressing a simple button, Theta deactivated the lights and locked all targeted doors that held Team Prime members. 1337 then remotely activated the space bridge then opened the bay area where the ships were held. It was now or never.

"Good work 1337. Now as for these fools..."

Reaching inside of it's body, the creature slowly began to fish something out. Beat gagged in disgust as moist slime fell to the floor. The creature then pulled out a small orb of some sort. It was metallic in appearance but there was blue lining and a few small buttons attached to it.

 **:** **Scanning...:**

"What is that?"

It looked like that Thermal Detonator Princess Leia (Rest in peace Carrie Fisher) used against Jabba the Hutt. Only it was much larger in comparison.

 **:Run:**

 _'What? Why?'_

 **:EMP blast!:**

Beat screeched as the creature unceremoniously dropped the bomb to the ground. A flash of white light filled the room and disappeared almost immediately.

Opimus, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet immediately fell to the ground in a temporary stasis lock. Beat shook like a maraca until the creature placed a slime covered hand over her shoulder plate. It picked the traitorous femme up and tossed her over the shoulder.

Walking over the fallen mechs, it exited the room in search of the space bridge. Throughout the halls, banging and blasts could be heard from the trapped team members. This facility was quite secure, meant to keep intruders from entering and enemies from escaping.

"Wh-what have you done?"

"I escaped."

"I can't feel Theta!"

"Service number 1337 is currently trying to recover from the EMP. It will be back momentarily but until then you are as useless as scrap metal."

Well the monster was right, Beat was far too weak. She didn't have the strength to move a single limb. Her false spark was slow and uneven, a sign that Theta was no longer present. She was alone.

"I-I thought we would escape together."

"And we have, we are leaving this place together."

"With me as your captive..."

"You never specified in what circumstances we would escape."

Beat wanted to fight but without Theta there was nothing she could do. She only hoped the EMP would not deactivate her former Cybertronian allies.

"Wh-where are you taking me?"

"Did you not pay attention before Teno? I am taking you home."

"And you never answered. Where is home?"

"In the skies with- What's this?"

The hunter looked down at a barely moving Sunstreaker laying on the ground. The creature studied him for a moment before deciding that he would not be going anywhere. Walking around the fallen mech, it continued on it's way.

"Don't feel too bad Teno, Megatron will put your lifeless shell to good use."

* * *

 **Tonfa Blades are really hard to describe when writing. If you look it up, then you'll know what they are. Pretty cool weapon that I figured would fit Beat's small frame type.**


	20. Prowl won't give up on her

"Prime? Prime? Wake up!"

Optimus's optics fluttered open at the sound of a gifted voice. After his vision cleared, he came face to face with Magnolia. The organic female was on her hands and knees, gazing into his right optic. Searching for a sign that he was alright.

"I am awake Magnolia."

The beauty released a sigh of relief and proceeded to slide down to his torso. Optimus carefully stood, to his surprise most of Team Prime was carefully packed into the interrogation room. They wore confused expressions, especially the humans. He had almost forgotten that they were not told about the creature's arrival.

"You alright OP?"

Jazz picked up his charge and placed her on his shoulder, his visor held a blank color.

"I am fine, thank you Jazz."

"Ratchet said you would be fine, he's in the med bay with the Hide, Blaster, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Prowl."

He nodded in understanding, there were a lot of things he needed to understand at this moment. Just as he was about to address the group, Sam appeared from behind the Cybertronians. Anger was clear as day on his face. "Yo Optimus, what the fuck happened earlier? Did the base magically shut down by itself or something? We were all trapped for hours!"

"Yeah, we tried to com you but nothing was getting through. Ratchet was the one who fixed it back."

"I know you all have many questions and each will be answered, wait for me in the rec room."

Bumblebee made several noises, ushering everyone out. Optimus caught Sari in his sights and asked her to wait. "Sari, not you. Stay."

"What's up?"

"Did you tell the others of the incident?"

"I thought about for a while but no I didn't, promise."

Optimus nodded and watched her leave. He would need to contact Ratchet immediately. Heading to the medical center the Prime could hear his comrades talking. Certainly confused about the events that transpired and in complete honestly. So was he. He understood that Beat had lied to them all but what connection did she have to the monster? That was the main issue. This creature claims that Beat had the ability to destroy them all. Optimus was never one to take a threat lightly. Looks could be deceiving. By Ratchet and Prowl's experiment reports, Beat had become powerful by a simple change of music.

Once he reached the medic's space, he entered.

"About time you got here."

Ratchet grumbled under his breath as Optimus walked in the medical bay. The legendary medic was busy preforming patching up Sunstreaker's leg while his twin brother stood close by. Blaster was sitting on a berth on the other side of the room along with Ironhide.

"Sorry I couldn't bring your large frame in here. I knew you would be fine upon awakening."

"I understand Ratchet, seems as though others needed your aid more."

Sunstreaker grunted in pain when a torch came in contact with his fresh slice on his leg. He glanced at Optimus with slight embarrassment. Beaten by that low life femme, to think that a warrior of his skill taken out by a simple cut. He would get her back, Primus bare witness to that promise.

"Are you well Sunstreaker?"

"Meh, I'll function."

"As we all must. Once you are all prepared please join me in the rec room for a full explanation of all that has happened."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The rec room was not surprisingly packed with Autobots and humans alike. The area was filled chatter of the earlier situation. Raf and Sari were were playing rock, paper, scissors on Bumblebee's servo. Sam and Mikayla sat on the human couch talking. Miko and Jack were arguing (that's nothing new.) Magnolia paced back forth in front of Wheeljack's peds in deep thought. A pen and journal in hand.

She carefully pondered what Optimus was going to tell them. He sure did have to explain why she was with Sideswipe and Jazz and the room they were in suddenly lost power and locked. Being stuck in their for hours was not pleasant!

Blowing a bubble from her gum, the beauty looked around her. She counted every single being minus the few missing. There was someone missing, Beat. The femme wasn't hard to miss with the burnt paintjob and short height. If she wasn't here did that mean she was part of the problem? Nah, not Beat.

"Mag, baby doll."

She looked at Jazz as he approached her. He lowered his servo and she hopped on, "What?"

"Optimus and the others just came in."

She looked up at the leader and got her pen ready to write. There was a lot of detail she would need to know. After all, meetings like this never happened unless something critical happened.

"As you all may know, the base underwent a lock down. This is due to our systems being hacked."

"Who would hack us?"

"One of our own."

Miko crossed her arms over her chest and snorted, "Let me guess? Prank from the infamous twins?"

"No."

"No? Then who did it?"

"Prowl's student, Beat."

All beings went quiet as the name was spoken. Beat was the one who hacked them? Why would she do that? How did she even manage to do that? That femme was not really known for intelligence, the base systems were not up to par with technology on Cybertron but it certainly exceeded human's by millenniums.

Jazz looked down to see Magnolia scribbling away in her journal, she was writing everything that Optimus was saying. Seeing her write caused his processor to wonder. Beat was nothing but a sweet, delightful, hip and beautiful femme. While many thought her a fool, he knew better. When that music loving gal put her processor to something, she could accomplish a great deal. But for her to hack the base, that was not in her character. He refused to believe that she would cause all this fuss.

"Why would she do that boss mech?"

"To escape with an unidentified creature that I had brought into the base."

"Wait, wait. Creature?"

"Do you all remember the distress signals that kept appearing on our radars? Well after some time, Prowl and myself were able to detect a pattern and followed it to a secluded area on earth. There we found a heavily damaged ship, debris and some type of creature lying on the ground unconscious."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"To prevent hysteria and protect you all in case something happened."

Jazz felt a tad bit hurt, he was second in command and to be left in the dark...concerned him. There was a clear lack of trust in certain matter but that could be discussed at a later time. "How did you end up in stasis? Ratchet didn't want to tell us."

"Well Wheeljack, the creature set off an EMP blast."

"So it's intelligent."

"Very much so."

"Why did Beat want to escape with it?"

"That is still unclear, Sunstreaker suspects they are in league with Megatron but I am not quite sure about that."

Sari narrowed her cybernetic eyes at the ground. The day Beat went haywire with her spark overheating made her realize something. She kept talking about something called 'craziness.' This craziness was the one who supposedly fixed her up when Ratchet could not. Come to think of it, she did catch Beat talking to herself many times. At first she thought nothing of it, every being has their insane moments. But looking back at it, the short thing had full blown conversations. As if talking to someone else! It could be insanity but now that this new alien or whatever was brought up, she could have been communicating with it this whole time.

But that doesn't explain why Beat referenced this creature to craziness. The thing managed to put OPTIMUS and some of his BEST BOTS into stasis. Crazy doesn't do that, not to them. She clearly doubted the 'alien' healed Beat either. That happened long before this occurred.

"So what did the creature want?"

"Beat."

"Why?"

"To return her back to this Project Teno. We are not sure what that is at this moment."

"Now what do we do from here?"

"What can we do? It has taken Beat and likely left the planet by now-"

The loud stomps of heavy peds interrupted Optimus in the middle of his statement. All present turned around to see Prowl pushing past everyone to get to his leader. The ninja graduate had his servos balled up.

"We have to find her and bring her back."

"Prowl, we cannot. We have no understanding of what is going on. Even if we wanted to search, where would we begin?"

"Project Teno!"

"There is no history of a Project Teno. The creature did state that Beat belonged to them."

"That is my STUDENT Optimus. I will not abandon her! That abomination is clearly lying. Not only that but somehow Beat managed to get into the Cyber Ninja corps. The monster said she started another life cycle. What was she before? I refuse to believe that she is simply a machine being controlled by that AI unit. For all we know, there could be more on Cybertron. That is a security threat to the Autobots as a whole!"

Optimus massaged his temples in thought before nodding. "You are correct, I will contact Windblade immediately with this news along with the council."

"Good. What about Beat?"

"She is lost to us Prowl."

"NO SHE ISN'T! She needs our help. Optimus you of all mechs should know that nothing is as it appears."

"She attacked Sunstreaker and aided the creature in escaping."

"Don't you wonder why? There could be nefarious plans to attack Cybertron or even Earth. We need her to explain all everything!"

Prowl had a point, an explanation would be helpful but the creature expressed no desire to interact with them. It only wanted to take Beat or this so called Teno. It was worthy to note that Beat was to be considered this ultimate weapon. The young femme never showed any signs of aggression (Not counting the experiment that was conducted.)

"Optimus...She's one of us."

The leader looked down at Prowl, it is clear that the Ninja graduate cared deeply for his former student. How deeply? Well that was none of his concern. The fact is Beat betrayed them, that was obvious but Optimus understood Prowl's need to locate someone he has become attached to. After all, he's been trying to help Megatron since the start of this dreadful war.

There was more to the femme's story then any of them knew.

"That she is Prowl, we will do our best to find and return her home."

* * *

At this point, all she wanted to do was die.

Labored breaths filled the hallway as Beat was unceremoniously dragged by the hunter. Her frame was beaten and energon was splattered about her paintjob. With both her optics swollen, her vision was severely blurred. Making matters ten times worse, Theta still had not appeared. Beat felt so hollow inside, everything was cold. The monster stated that the EMP would only temporarily be gone but after hours getting beat down by the beast then transported to primus knows where...doubts began to emerge. If Theta was gone then Beat was already dead.

A sharp turn caused the weary femme to hiss in pain as her broken legs hit the corner. She would have screamed but that ability was taken away when the creature punched her throat cords. Attempting to raise her helm, Beat gazed at her arm being held by the slime ball's hand. It had gone numb long ago but her shoulder plate was aching from the way she was being dragged.

"Ah finally awake 1337."

Beat did nothing as the creature looked down at her, "I am sorry for having to put your shell through torture but I refuse to give that Cybertronian scum it's full potential. You understand."

It was trying to talk to Theta? Didn't it know the AI was not here?

"Do not worry, the Knights will put you to greater use than these naive Cybertronians ever could."

Suddenly stopping, the creature raised Beat up and held her above the cold metal floor. "Your shell looks horrific. Perhaps, I overdid it. Perhaps not. Matters little, this thing will no longer be our concern after this exchange."

The captive femme attempted to speak but only creaky coughs came out. "I almost feel pity for the rouge Teno. Almost anyway."

Hearing the sound of even steps coming down the corridor, the slimy hunter managed a growl. "They finally decided to greet me. I can finally get off this dreadful ship."

Ship? So she was on a ship, wonderful. Doing her best to ignore the pain she was enduring, a memory surfaced. Before she was abducted from the Autobot base, the hunter said that Megatron would have use of her. Wait...Wasn't he the leader of the Decepticons? The ruthless leader who started the civil war?! She was being given to him?!

In a brief panic, Beat slightly jolted in the air making the creature look at her once more. "Scared? Don't be Unit 1337. You will not be here for whatever madness they have planned for your empty shell. You will be safe with the Knights."

Once the steps grew closer the creature quickly raised it's free hand. Beat jolted once more as she saw the limb rear back. At an instant the fist smashed into Beat's temple, knocking her out. She went limp in the hunter's hand. It chuckled and dropped her on the ground without a second thought.

"About time, medic."


	21. Let the reformation process begin

"Why is she so heavily damaged?"

"Because of me."

"You did that to her? And I thought Megatron had anger issues."

"Do not compare me to a Cybertronian. Ever. And the Teno is not a female."

"It's a mech?! Slag..."

"Not a mech either."

"Then what?"

"An it."

Knockout raised an optic ridge at the mysterious creature then frowned. He looked at the small femme lying unconscious on the examination table. Breast plate, delicate frame type, curves, larger aft area...this was a femme by the looks of it. Then again, many mechs could take on those traits if wished. Shrugging the mech reached for her port and forcefully slid it down.

Oh yeah, this was 100% femme.

Smirking at his discovery, the corrupt medic sealed it up once more. "That is a she."

"If you so wish."

"She is kinda small, are you sure this femme is a lethal weapon?"

The creature tilted it's slimy head, "...Yes."

Knockout nodded, his red polished paint job shimmered under the light of the med bay. The hunter stared in his direction for some time until the medic center's door slid up. Both medic and maniac turned to face one of the most terrifying yet loyal Decepticons in all Cybertronian history.

"Ugh you could knock Soundwave."

A Cybertronian with a screen as a faceplate? This was new. The slimy alien took a small moment to carefully examine the new Cybertronian. It was clearly identified as a mech. He was quite tall, thin, an aerial design. The way he stood was stiff, uncomfortable, eerie...mysterious. The hunter was unimpressed.

As the alien stared it felt him scan its form but thought nothing of it. He would find nothing, the hunter was made to block any scan from discovering vital information.

"Well there is something you two have in common. No faces."

"No. Only one of us has 'no face.' What do you want?"

Soundwave did nothing except point towards the exit. The creature immediately knew what that meant and proceeded to leave. "I will be back to collect what is mine Knockout."

"Naturally."

* * *

The walk to the command center was neither exciting or nerve racking. Soundwave never spoke a word and the hunter liked that. Though it did feel his gaze time to time, most likely trying to find out what species it was. He would find nothing. It belonged to no species...it was it.

Finally arriving at the command center, both the beings walked inside. The hunter had been in here countless times and each visit was more annoying than the last. There were petty mechanical soldiers monitoring screens or bustling back and forth with duties to preform. They all looked alike. Same faceplates, frames and depressing colors. Such a pity that each must have had unique names and personalities that their superiors would never care about. Wasted life.

Soundwave walked ahead to stand next to a female Cybertroian that never failed to amuse the hunter with her stupidity. They called her Arachnid, yes? The Decepticon that transforms into a giant insect. Odd.

"I see you brought the mess back on board Soundwave."

It turned to face the spider femme who smirked at her own comment. How she enjoyed attempting to get a rise out of anyone. The slime creature ignored her and continued walking across the bridge until coming close to the figure with his back facing everyone.

"Megatron."

Tall, dark and rusty...those were the first three words the creature described when it came into contact with the Decepticon leader.

"Have you retrieved that 'Teno' of mine?"

His voice was deep and menacing, the creature respected a being with authority in it's voice. Sadly, he had authority but not much wisdom. Making deals with demons was dangerous.

"Your Teno?"

"Yes, MY Teno. The same one that you agreed to give to me in exchange for the AI you are so desperate to collect."

He stood many feet higher that the creature itself but that did not worry it in the slightest. His optics were such a deep red, evil. His gaze alone could intimidate those of weaker will, hence all his minions. Combined brute strength, elite combat skill and impressive intelligence. The Decepticons have a powerful leader.

"I know. The Teno is yours to do with what you like. The Program has no need of it."

"You have more?"

"Of course."

"You claim that this shell possesses much power. How do I know you will not give me a useless toy?"

"The Knights always pay their debts. And when we do, the payment is of truth."

Megatron nodded his helm in understanding. He did not expect to make a temporary partnership with the odd being. It came into contact with him when his spies on Cybertron reported a powerful creature in search of a 'Teno.' Not of Cybertron and the only bot that kept constantly leaving the planet was the Autobot called Beat.

The creature promised a great power that could help him win the war should he give it the location. Megatron was no fool, he knew better than to contact an unidentified species. His original plan was to capture the creature, force it to give him the power and then simply destroy it. But no matter how many assassins he sent, the beast managed to offline them all. Even some of his finest soldiers (minus those in his personal circle) were torn apart.

It was clear that this thing, whatever it was, had power. So instead of fighting a new and possibly deadly enemy, he made a deal. In exchange for providing whatever information he had on Beat, the creature would give him the answer to winning his civil war.

It didn't take very long for the spies to find out that Beat was in the Cyber Ninja trainee program. She would train there for periods of time then return home to that dreadful Eurythma planet. However, under unknown circumstances, she was transported to Earth. He assumed it was to complete her training but what could she learn from the Autobots here? It didn't really matter to the Decepticon leader at that point. She was on Earth and his quest for victory just became easier.

The creature followed suit and devised a plan to reclaim her. Megatron was promised the answer to his war and the freak would take what it wanted. The rest is history.

"This machine better do it as you promised, for YOUR sake."

"Threatening a creature you have no possibility of killing? I believed you smarter."

He approached the being with menacing strides. The mech clearly had the confidence to back up his walk but even he was able to be destroyed. That was the way of the universe, all simple things must die at one point. Cybertronians today were simple and thus had to die.

"Is that a challenge?"

He unleashed his blade and pointed it directly at the slimy beat's throat. The leader smirked, showing some of his famous shark dental plates. "I could kill you now and take both the AI and Teno. The dead have no use of material things."

"Beautiful blade. Custom made correct? I have never seen one like that before. Megatron-"

The creature growled and pierced itself onto the blade causing many to step back in shock. Megatron seemed unfazed by the action."You can't kill me, I'm already dead."

The Decepticon warrior rolled his optics and retracted his blade. "Take your AI and leave my ship."

"As you wish, it was a pleasure having you as my informant. Enjoy your new weapon but be warned, once you unlock its abilities make sure you can control it."

"Hmph. Question beast..."

"What?"

"You know the location of the Autobot base."

In reality the hunter knew, only a fool would not record the location of a base where it was transported to. However, it did not like Megatron in the slightest so there was no way the location would be revealed.

"No I do not."

Megatron glared, "Get out."

* * *

Knockout sipped on energon as he and Breakdown read their data pads with instructions from Megatron. Taking a break from the reading Breakdown noticed the small femme stir. "She's waking up."

"Finally, get me the energon replenish modules and pain stabilizers."

 _This is the part where I am supposed to express my thoughts on my situation but as you can tell...there's no point. My situation SUCKS! I'm alone, afraid, cold and in pain. Nothing in my existence was ever easy but this is taking it to a whole new level. Was I destined to always be hurt? Nah, to have a destiny, ya gotta be living thing._

 _The only good thing about this mess is that I got to mop the floor with Sunstreaker._

"She's small."

 _Voices? Hmmm none I recognize. If Theta were here, it could have identified them- what am I going to do without the program to guide me? I'm more useless than how I started before Theta decided to finally speak to me._

"Small but pretty."

 _Yep, they definitely aren't talking about me._

"And apparently very powerful."

 _Oh yeah, they sure are not talking about me._

"They say she goes by Beat."

 _Nevermind, they are talking about me._

"Beat? Awkward designation. I'll change that after her reformation."

 _Wait what? Reformation? What's going on out there?_

Knockout traced Beat's cracked lip components and smirked. She looked like a youngling barely coming into her adult frame but he knew better. The femme was clearly old, older than any of them on the Nemesis. Time had done her justice, she had not aged a bit. Now her armor, that was a complete and utter mess. Not only was it burnt- primus knows how- but it was outdated and obsolete. How did this tiny femme survive for as long as she did like that?

Megatron wanted her to be transformed into the warrior she always was meant to be. That was exactly what he planned to do but there would be no harm in upgrading her...sexual appeal. After all, what is a femme without the ability to seduce a mech? Beauty could be a gift and a curse, Knockout planned to make it both for this one.

Sadly, before the fun part of experimentation, a scientist must know how the specimen operates. The conceded medic attached several wires to Beat's helm and information appeared on the screen behind the table. There was a lot to go through.

But if what slimy weirdo said about this femme was true, he would need to carefully analyze every bit of data shown.

Patience was such a horrible virtue sometimes.

"I am here to collect my AI."

The sound of the voice made both mechs jump in place, Breakdown growled while Knockout stood up. "Does no one knock anymore?!"

The hunter quickly walked over to Beat, it stared at her for a moment. Such a powerful software and it chose an obsolete shell. Making a clicking sound, the creature gripped Beat's 'spark chamber' and began to pull.

"What the frag are you doing?!"

Another harsh pull and Beat's swollen optics managed to pop open. The small femme screamed in agony as the hunter further pulled on her chamber plating. Knockout and his assistant watched in horror at the brutality before them. This monster was insane! What was it thinking? It could kill her! That poor femme had to endure that with no shut down of her pain sensors.

One last pull and her chamber opened, Beat's optics leaked like never before. Her unsteady spark pumped life into a machine that did not require it. The slimy beast carefully inspected the inside, "No..."

It looked again, longer than last time.

"No."

Then again, "No. No. No. NO!"

In a heated rage, the creature roared and grabbed Beat by her shoulders. Picking her up, it brutally slammed her against the wall. Energon flew from the femmes mouth and landed onto the hunter's bare face but it did not seem affected by it. "Where is 1337?!"

She made no response, her servos twitching from the pain. The slimy alien suddenly stood completely still, dropping Beat in the process. That clever little AI unit, it escaped. How foolish of the creature to let that happen. The most shocking detail is that 1337 actually abandoned it's Teno. That rarely happens, normally an AI construct would delete itself were their machines taken down in battle. Artificial unit 1337 was always known to be extremely attached to this particular Teno. So leaving the shell must have been a last resort.

Yet, something did not make sense. The blast should have rendered the AI helpless for some time. Then again, units perceive the things a million times slower than any being does. It must have left the shell long before the hunter even managed to hold the EMP detonator up. This means 1337 was still in the Autobot's base safely hidden away.

The creature should have been angry by all accounts but it wasn't. It would have to plan everything more carefully next time. "I have what I need, goodbye."

Ushering out the lab, the hunter went straight to the ship's exit. Back to the Autobot base, it was.

"Would just look at what that brute did?!"

"Megatron must like it."

"Pffft."

Knockout gently picked up Beat and placed her on the table once more. She cried out in pain as energon began to flow out of her spark chamber. "Looks bad."

"I know. Luckily, we can fix this. Put her into complete stasis. I'm going to need her fully offline for the reformation process. Her sweet little frame has so much potential and I plan to take advantage of that."

"Alright. What look you going for?"

"Dunno yet. Let me finish reading her schematics to see if I can come up with something based on her weapons. Our lord will be so pleased, we're going to have such fun."


	22. Begone Beat! Say Hello to Nightshade

_There was no escape from this hell._

 _Going into stasis did nothing to alleviate the torment I was enduring. Theta has gone, destroyed by the hunter and now? Nothing._

 _Beat was nothing. At first she was precious sparkling then Beat, silly femme, clumsy, stupid, fragger, dummy, goof, lazy, waste, idiot...Later it was Cyber Ninja Trainee. After some time it changed to Cyber Ninja flunkie. Arriving to earth her designation was student and apparently Teno. Now? Well now she was nothing._

 _Theta made Beat everything she was and ever hoped to become. It was the AI who held her together, kept her safe and online. With it gone, it was harder feel anything. After all, Theta was her PRIMUS. Before, Beat would feel slight emptiness when Theta exited her frame but it would always come back. Her savior was never far from her and now that 1337 was completely gone falling apart was inevitable._

 _So what now? Torn and beaten...What does a simple machine do without it's operator? Rust away in a back room? Used as decoration? Melted and used for spare parts? That honestly seemed like the best option._

 _In the past she had felt many negative emotions but NEVER had she ever felt so lost before. There was always hope. A small sliver of hope that she would reach her goal but in a situation like hers, what hope was there? She now belonged to that Megatron creep (so said the hunter) and was probably going to die._

 _Well not exactly die, more like cease to exist. To die you must have a life and she did not._

 _Guess there was nothing to do but wait to see what happens now._

"Oh look at that Breakdown, just got the data from Soundwave."

 _Voices? Hmmm none I recognize. If Theta were here, it could have identified them. Ugh._

"And what did he find?"

"Nothing useful. Apparently even HE couldn't translate most of it. All we got is that this femme is powered by...Harmonious mixtures of waves? So music?"

"He's joking right?"

"Let's hope he never does. Can you imagine how creepy that would be?! The moment he jokes, is the day Megatron aids the Autobots."

 _Wait a moment, did one of them hack into my databanks? Oh no no no no._

Breakdown chuckled for a moment, that was true. Now the fact that this chick was powered by music sounded absolutely ridiculous! Guess there is no arguing with Soundwave. If he said use music then they would use music _._

"Well she did have a bunch of music files, guess that explains that. Are her repairs done?"

"Yeah, just finished. That slime freak really did a number on her. She still has dents and scrapes but she'll function."

"Great, let's power the sweet thing up."

 _No, leave me off. Leave me off! No!_

Knockout huffed and lazily walked over to the Teno and harshly pulled a large cord from her back. "Wake up sunshine..."

Beat immediately jumped up in the berth with a cry. Her bottom met the cold floor as she squirmed about in a frantic state. Breakdown stared at the shocked femme with amused optics, it was hilarious how females of any species acted in all situations.

Beat slammed her helm into several things before a pair of servos firmly grabbed her shoulder plates. The struggled in her captors grip, "Now calm down pretty thing."

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! AHHHH!"

"Why would you want to leave a medic's loving embrace? I'm here to help you."

Beat froze in place, help her? Now she had to admit she was dumb but she was NOT stupid. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. The hunter gave her to them so that meant that they worked for him. The cons were not friendly by any means (so she's been taught.) They could only mean harm.

"You are Decepticons."

"Well aren't you bright. Yes we are."

"Then you are no allies of mine!"

Beat tried to struggle again but her frame felt weak. Perhaps it was due to the former beatings or Theta missing. Whatever it was greatly hampered her strength. She slumped a little against the wall making the medic smirk. "Not allies? We saved you."

"Liar...I was given to you."

"Yep but not for the wrong reasons. Can't you see we saved you from a life of misery."

"Misery? You know n-nothing of misery."

"What have the Autobots ever done for you? Certainly nothing good."

Beat glared at the evil but extremely handsome mech. The Autobots took her in (but hid her away from the others for so long.) They treated her well (Bullied by Sunstreaker and none did a thing.) Unlocked her abilities (By putting her in distressing situations and experimenting on her.)

This mech had a point. With all good the Autobots had done for her came backlash. Now with all that's happened, they were no longer her allies. She had no one to back her up...

Placing her helm in her servos, she finally let her optics leak. "I am alone now."

Knockout gave Breakdown an evil smirk before turning to the sobbing femme. There was nothing better than manipulating an emotionally vulnerable bot. Placing a perfectly sculpted servo on Beat's helm he smiled. "You are not alone, you have us."

"The Decepticons are evil."

"Says who? Have you actually ever seen us before today?"

"Well...uh...no."

"Then how do you know we are bad?"

"The Autobots told me so."

"And you believed them no questions asked?"

"But you started a war."

The slick mech put his servos up in a dramatic pose making Breakdown roll his optics. "I'm offended! We did not start a war. The Autobots did. They are tyrants! All we wanted was the freedom to choose our own destinies. Haven't you noticed the bots want all their members to think and act a certain way?"

Hmmmm come to think of it, yeah. Beat was always expected to behave a certain way when at the academy or Team Prime base. Hypocrites.

"They held you back sweetspark. Kept you from your true potential. WE won't make their mistakes."

"You do not understand, I am not whole, there is no way for me to advance."

"Heh you'll come to learn that we always have a plan B for everything."

Beat slightly perked up at that, "So you can make me stronger?"

"Sure can."

She was at the crossroads with this one. On one servo, she could accept the Decepticon's aid and become stronger. She could destroy her enemies (hunter included) and finally seek out the origin of Project Teno. On the other servo, she could deny their services and most likely be destroyed. Either by the progression of time or suicide.

Pffft there was only one clear option.

Raising her helm, she looked at Knockout, "I can get my revenge?"

"You my dear, can get whatever you want."

"Let's do it."

Knockout beamed with delight then helped the femme up. She coughed as she placed a servo on her spark chamber. "You hacked into my database..."

"Uh yes. We needed to find out how to help."

She looked up at the screen to see odd numerals and symbols that only Theta could have read. Beat understood none of it, she was never made for translation. "Don't worry about that garbage. All you need to know is that I need music to be at my best."

"We got that part, how does that help?"

"Not too sure on specifics. All I know is that I change into some bad bot with skills."

Breakdown came closer to the pair, he had his arms crossed over his chestplate. His optics met Beat's and for a second he saw them turn a shade dimmer. "So you need these music files Soundwave found?"

"No. Those are too cheerful. Give me music that is dark, violent, ironic...Anything that will get me to kill."

"My you really must want revenge."

"You have no idea."

"Well, if you want to fit in with the cons. This pathetic armor is not going to make the cut. You need a complete makeover."

"I agree."

"We're going to do you up very nicely. You're full of magnificent potential. I'll have to put you in stasis so your 'change' can begin."

Nodding, Beat clumsily walked over to the berth and laid down. She had no intention of becoming a Decepticon. She just needed them to provide her with power and an opportunity to destroy the Autobots. They will pay for all they have done. Afterwards, she would go and find the hunter, kill it and head over to wherever Project Teno was. Theta would have wanted this, after all this is why she was created. War.

* * *

Fourteen hours.

That's how long it took Knockout and Breakdown to change Beat's armor. It was inspired by many factors. They wanted her looks to compliment her new life among the Decepticons. Except they didn't want the typical purple, black or red colors they were used to seeing. She was small and had the face of a sweet angel and that held the ability to confuse others. Who would expect a femme that was cuddly like her to attack?

Knockout found earth culture stupid but entertaining so he did the thing he normally did when bored. Turned to Google for inspiration. And what he found was perfect.

Sweet, sexy designs that would fit his femme just perfectly. He took off that horrific Rosanna inspired outfit (loved her music though!) and swapped it out for something a lot sexier. Her midriff was completely exposed and her breastplate traced her protoform a lot better. The scientist made sure to giver her heeled peds that would make her legs appear long and delicious. He did originally love the shape of her helm, it held a hip look so kept it.

For the first layer Knockout added black, gray, white and dark purple. Breakdown carefully painted her colors described as Lolita. Blue, Pink, lavender and mint green for the top coat. For the simple reason that lighting would alter her design. Darkness would reveal her true colors while light would make her brightness shine.

Her optics remained unchanged. Instead he put a pink visor that would forever cover the former Autobot. Beat's dental plates were normal, nothing special about them. That was an issue! Giving into his vampire movies, Knockout slightly sharpened two plates on both the bottom and top rows.

Stepping back from his new creation, Knockout grinned. He had finally finished his masterpiece! My goodness she looked so appealing! Certainly gave many femmes on Cybertron a run for their credits. If he weren't a gentlemech, Knockout was certain he would have taken her for himself. Having a frag toy would have been sooooooooooo nice and needed.

"Something is not right."

"What the frag are you talking about?!"

Breakdown grabbed an ink tool and sat down next to the sleeping femme Carefully he started to write on several parts of her frame. Drawing a heart on her left cheek, writing 'Turned' on her forearm, 'Rotten' right above her port covering, 'Wanna Play?' on her right leg and finally 'Living Dead Femme' on her left breast.

"Now she's perfect."

"Did you just tattoo my femme?"

"Yeah, always wanted to try that. Looks cool."

"No it doesn't!"

Knockout snatched the ink tool from his assistant and marched up to Beat. Turning over on her stomach he looked at her back, so perfectly smooth. Laughing the vain mech elegantly wrote:

'Knockout's Toy.'

And right above her bottom wrote in small letters 'Property of the Decepticons.'

"NOW she's perfect."

"Wow Knockout..."

They stared at Beat for a long time, they did a good job! Now all that needed was the music implantation. Placing a cord on Beat's helm, they began to transfer the songs needed to make the femme a certified killer.

"So, what are you going to call her?"

"I given that some thought and I was thinking-"

"Oh frag..."

Both mech sharply turned to see the Teno sitting up rubbing her helm. She felt absolutely dreadful! What did they do to her? Opening her optics, she looked at her servos and gasped. They were in the shape of talons! She poked herself and flinched, she could take an optic out with these!

"Well look at you hot stuff."

"Wh-what have you done to me?"

"Made you fifty times better!"

Beat looked at herself with wide optics...Since when did she have curves this nice?! Her frame was on full display and there was little covering her most sacred places. It was so scandalous! She liked it. That is until she noticed the writing on several parts of her. The most notable was the word Rotten written just above her port. Were they calling that specific place rotten? Why? She never used that spot before. How could something that was never used be rotten?

"Why have you written that on me? I am not Rotten..."

"It's a compliment sweetspark."

"How is that a compliment?"

"Trust me."

Shrugging, the femme just went with it. Didn't matter, let them write what they wanted. She would have this crap removed when this was all over. Then a realization dawned on her, Theta was the one who made her music start. What was she going to do? There was no way she stood a chance without it!

"Problem..."

"What?"

"How will I get my music? I can't exactly put it on myself..."

"Oh that. No fears love, look at your wrist."

Beat turned her wrist to see a small screen with several playlists on full display. She used her sharpened digit to scroll through the lists, a smirk slowly crept on her faceplate at the songs. There were some interesting names. Zombie Song, Cities in Dust, Let the Sparks Fly, Rock Opera and BYOB just to name a few...Oh she was going to have a great time.

"Nice choices."

"Not us, Soundwave."

"Who is that?"

"You'll see later but for now put on a song."

The newly transformed femme shrugged and scrolled down the list until coming upon a song that she never heard before. "Monster by Skillet?" Pressing on the name, she suddenly stood still as a rock. Knockout and Breakdown quickly went for their console to monitor her readings.

Beat's systems began to rapidly change with the lyrics. The former glow of the femme's systems began to fade away. No longer were their bright streaks of blue moving back and fourth or the glorious shine of hard working components.

Darkness crawled through wires and gears consuming Theta's experiment. Somehow she felt refreshed as the familiar change set in. It was just like when the Autobots put on Miko's playlist to observe just what happened. Haha well Ironhide could testify the results. It was quite a great feeling in all honesty. She was so tired of having to be careful, gentle, aware of others. Frag everyone else! The only thing that mattered was Theta and now that the AI was gone, she could go bat wild!

After a while the two mechs looked at each other in concern as Beat's frame slouched. "Uh femme?"

She did not reply, only twitch.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright."

Beat stretched her limbs while giving a large yawn. She looked about the room until her vision fell on the two mechs. Slowly she made her way over to them, her front against Knockout's frame and backside cushioned against Breakdown. Sandwiched between the two she laughed at her position, "Thank you for this Knockout, Breakdown. I feel so good." She traced patterns against her new creator's chestplate making him smile.

"What am I to be called?"

"You don't want to stay Beat?"

"Nah. Beat was the old me, pathetic and weak. She is gone."

The medic thought for a long moment, to think a simple song could change this femme so much. How amazing. Whoever created her sure did something unique.

"I like the designation NightShade."

"NightShade? Mmmmmm NightShade? You know, I actually like it!"

She hugged her maker and then his partner, "So when do I kill the Autobots? Oooo I'm so excited!"

Knockout placed a digit on her plush black painted lips to silence her. He guided her towards the door to where he placed his servo over the panel. NightShade watched as as it lifted and they came face to face with Soundwave. She took a small step back at the sudden meeting.

"Soundwave meet NightShade, she is ready to see Megatron."

He looked her up and down before turning to walk away. Taking that as a cue she walked behind him, staying a small distance away. This mech looked like a complete stiff, she found it funny how he walked like a plank. Haha! What if she were to trip him? Would he timber like a tree? That would be interesting.

Soundwave turned his helm to look at her making the femme squeak in surprise. Could he read her thoughts?! He silently pointed down a corridor where a VERY large door was. She raised an optic ridge but walked alone towards it. Her heeled peds clicked with each step she took and found it relaxing. She turned to look at Soundwave but found him to be gone. That mech sure was weird, like seriously...Screen face.

Arriving at the door, she knocked on it twice before stepping back. She waited a good time before the door slid up in a flurry. Her optics squinted at the darkness inside, NightShade felt off about this room and was debating if going in was the best idea.

"Get in here."

NightShade gulped at the strong voice, dang was it loud. Not wanting to see what happened if she didn't listen, she timidly took a step inside. "H-hello?"

"I didn't think a war machine could hold so much fear..."

Where was that voice coming from?

"Everything can feel fear."

"Not a Decepticon. We embrace fear."

"You shouldn't."

"And why is that worm?"

She looked around, trying to follow the sound of the voice. Hard to do when there was no source of lighting! What kind of sick game was this?

"The lack of fear causes many to make mistakes. Fear is needed for survival."

In an instant the lights snapped on forcing NightShade to quickly cover her optics. She hissed from the overly bright rays. She backed up until something hard smacked against her back, she assumed it was the wall until it harshly pushed her forward. A growl escaped her lips as something else pushed her again, this time backwards.

Opening her optics, she gawked at the fact that she had a visor in place. She never noticed before! It looked completely see through before. (Geez guess some of her stupidity stayed in tact!) Maybe it adjusted with the lights? Whatever. Now what was pushing her?

The former Autobot smacked her lips as she realized mechs surrounded her. They all looked alike in features and stance, soldiers? Clones? Didn't matter, they seemed ready to strike her once more.

"Let's see if what the Hunter said about you was true. Show me your worth. Begin!"

NightShade huffed, could she ever get a normal 'Hello' instead?!


	23. Learn your place

NightShade glared underneath her visor at the soldiers surrounding her. Couldn't they have warned her before doing this?! The problem is she didn't know if using her weapons was an option. Theta was the one who controlled all of it. Even if she could use her weapons, NightShade didn't know which ones she had. Her Tonfa Blade and Tube Blaster were her only known ones.

Better come up with something quick! She watched as the first mech began his approach. Randomly picking a song she got into a defensive pose (taught by a former mentor of hers.)

"Come at me bro!"

NightShade had to admit that focusing on her target was a bit difficult with Theta gone but at least her target was highlighted. Her optics analyzed his posture, he was clearly lacking much skill in fighting. It was as if these poor mechs were chosen randomly. Did she want to kill them? That was up for debate.

They hadn't technically done anything to offend. Mechs were only doing their duty.

While in deep thought, the former Autobot dodged a punch from the drone without realizing it.

What if she left them online? Would she get in trouble with whoever controlled this circus show?

Nightshade jabbed the mech twice on his faceplate before clawing into the back of his helm, instantly killing him. She did not seem to notice as she wiped her energon covered servos over her frame. The four remaining soldiers looked at one another in confusion. She had taken one of them out and thought nothing of it. She wasn't even looking at them! Just keeping her helm looking up at the ceiling above with a digit on her chin plate.

 _Would I gain their trust if I won this fight? Maybe not the full trust but I'd get something. Does offling these poor saps qualify as winning? I doubt they want to loose troops over something for stupid._

By this time the femme had ran at the mech to her left and jumped on his shoulders. Her legs tightened around his helm as she quickly spun in a circle. The sound of his neck cables tearing off made the room fall silent. NightShade gracefully landed on the ground with his helm in her servo. She tossed it in the air a couple times, making energon spray over her faceplate. The other drones backed away in fear as she dropped it on the floor.

 _Well whoever spoke didn't say I had to destroy them. In fact, they didn't really specify what I was supposed to do. All he did was yell BEGIN like this was Mortal Kombat or something._

The last of the drones took out their weapons and fired at her. She expertly dodged the incoming blasts and charged at them. She hissed in pain as her Tonfa blades appeared.

 _You know what? I shouldn't do that to them. They don't even know me so why harm em? I'll just knock em into stasis. Yeah._

Coming back to reality, NightShade smiled as she jumped for joy. "I just decided, I'm not going to kill you! Isn't that great?"

When nothing responded back, the femme stopped as her optics opened to see all the soldiers down on the ground, energon splattered about their frames. She gasped at the sight of severed limbs and helms scattered about. It took one look at her frame to make the femme fall on the ground. What has she done?

"Impressive."

NightShade slowly stood up as a large shadow loomed over her. She sucked in air as a terrifying mech approached her. Dark purple optics burned into her visor, what a giant! His posture called for authority, his limbs screamed destroyer, that cannon meant death. This was the Decepticon Warlord.

"Megatron."

He circled her like a predator, slowly raking his optics up and down her frame. She dared not move from this position. There would be no room for a misstep if he decides to attack her. A small yelp emerged from vocal cords as her weapons merged with her frame once more.

"Pet."

"Wh-what?"

NightShade raised a thin optic ridge at the simple yet powerful word. Did he just call her pet? Weren't those creatures that lived with humans in their home? How dare he lower her to such a level?! If she weren't using them, he's be dead right now.

"You belong to me now Teno. My tool, pawn, lackey, slave...Pet. Everything you are and will become belongs to me."

Was he stupid? Heh he must have been. She belonged to no mech! Lord or not, no mech would ever disrespect her again.

Glaring, she approached him and looked directly in his optics. "I belong to no one you bloody fragger."

The war mongering tyrant stared at her for a second before backhanding her faceplate. Nightshade fell to the ground at the impact. Her optics went wide from the sudden shock, he hits hard! Growling, she stood up only to plummet down at another hit.

Spitting out energon, she stood again but ended up with the same result. Over and over she attempted to rise but was put back down until she wound up on her servos and knees. Megatron laughed at her position, "Pet indeed. Bowing to her master."

Harshly gripping her faceplate, Megatron forced her to look at him. "Who are you?"

"I am NightShade."

He slapped her once more.

"Who are you?"

"Agh! I-I am NighShade..."

Another hit, harsher than the last.

"Who ARE you?"

"N-NIGHTSHADE!"

Roaring, Megatron balled up his fist and punched the battered femme directly in the optic. A crack was heard as she kissed the metal ground. Squirming in pain, she held her optic with both servos, judging by the large amounts blue liquid pouring out...her optic was cracked.

Again Megatron grabbed her chin and pulled her to face him. "Who are you?"

Letting fear of another hit consume her, NightShade submit. "Your Pet."

"And who am I to you?"

"Master..."

"Always remember that."

Pushing her back to the ground, he turned to walk away. In the entrance way, Knockout stood there with a frown on his perfect sculpture. He didn't feel much pity for the femme, each con needed to learn their place on the Nemesis and NightShade just learned hers. No matter what or who a mech or femme was before, in the Decepticons, all were beneath Megatron.

"Repair her."

The medic bowed to his leader and jogged over to the humiliated Teno. "You'll quickly learn that here, submission is key to survival."

"He is powerful..."

Knockout nodded once while picking up his toy bridal style. "Oh yeah. Be careful next time sweetspark, I can't have all the hard work I put into you be in vain now."

"Yeah..."

"Now let's get ya fixed."

Talk about a bad first day...seems to be an ongoing thing huh?

* * *

"How's your optic?"

Breakdown flashed a light into NightShade's repaired optic and watched it follow the glow. It was difficult to tell if she could actually view anything. Her optics held no inner layers, almost like her optic was completely hollow. He watched as the odd Teno machine poked herself with a digit. Something was really wrong with her.

"It's fine Breakdown, thanks for the assist."

As she stood up the muscle mech couldn't help but draw his vision on her frame. Femme was short, sure but it just made her small waist and toned thighs look even better. Chest plate was flatter than he liked but her aft more than made up for it. Sad to say, but Breakdown was attracted to her. He wanted her. Mech hasn't seen a decent femme in so long and watching this one standing in front of him was almost too much. Did he have morals? Hmmmmm

"NightShade."

"Yes?"

"Are you interested in any bot?"

"Interested?"

"Yeah. Lookin to be with any mech?"

"No."

"Femme then?"

"No. Why would I be looking to be with any being?"

"So you don't get lonely duh."

NightShade harshly turned to face him. Lonely? Lonely? What did he know of such a word? No, she didn't feel lonely. That description was too vague, too short, too simple. Lonely could not be used to describe the black hole that plagued her existence. The Teno sorely missed Theta, what that creature did was unforgivable. She would kill that freak in the worst of ways.

"Lonely? No. I am hollow."

Before Breakdown could reply, the med bay doors opened. Both turned to see Knockout standing at the entrance with an energon cube in servo. Casually sipping it, he entered his domain. The room felt so awkward, he assumed something happened before.

"Your optic looks good."

"Why did he hit me?"

"You needed to learn your place. You are not NightShade in Megatron's presence. You my dear are whatever he wants you to be."

Hmph, explains why he forced her to say pet. Megatron needed to be destroyed, not today or tomorrow or even next month. But his spark will be ended one way or another.

"So you live in fear under his rule?"

Knockout stayed silent for a moment before coughing into his servo. "Our Lord wants to see you. Now."

"Why?"

"Not sure."

Sighing, she left to find her temporary master. It wasn't hard to find his main hangar with the drone soldiers that guided her. While walking NightShade took this time to check out her surroundings. Last time she walked these halls, there were no mechs around. Now, they were everywhere! Bustling back and forth, no doubt with tasks from their 'master.' Each one she passed took a split moment to look in her direction. The Teno didn't really know why, maybe because she was new? It didn't really mater in the end.

Arriving at her destination, the mechs who escorted her left. Changing the song playing in her helm, NightShade walked in.

"You called?"

Megatron had just finished looking at reports from Soundwave when he saw NightShade slowly come in. His pet held a neutral expression which surprised him considering the fact that he dominated her. Usually, mechs and femmes alike held nasty glares once authority was established. But this was no ordinary femme now was it? This was a killing machine.

"Come closer, pet."

The room became silent as all optics landed on the petite femme. No embarrassment was held as she walked closer to the warlord. The height difference was extremely clear from this angle. What did this mech consume? Battleships?!

"To think, such attractive machine could be so powerful."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I'm sure you are."

Would a blast from her weapon at this angle be enough to take his helm off? That was a bad idea. Takes too long to transform her arm and choose music. Dang.

"Your captor has given me the impression that you are lethal."

"I can be."

"Killing mere soldiers are one thing, Optimus Prime and his team are another."

"While I was with them, much has been learned. Weaknesses, strengths, abilities and intelligence. I can defeat them. I will.

Megatron watched as his pet's servos balled up in fists. He could not see underneath her visor but was positive that her optics narrowed. She held some vendetta against the Autobot scum, good. He could use that advantage. Not only that but she has inside knowledge of the enemy.

"I look forward to your mission results then."

"Mission?"

"Of course. You will ALWAYS report to Soundwave or myself, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...Master."

"Now go until I call for you."

* * *

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much. Simple introductions."

NightShade stood in front of a mirror that Knockout had in his private quarters. Femme looked good. Like really good. Curves looked like never before, chestplate flat but pushed up more than usual and her bottom...A figure to be proud of. What she wouldn't have done to look like this long ago.

But looking at herself now, was being this attractive a good thing? No bot took her seriously at first glance. Sure she had the element of surprise on that note but the look of terror is what she wanted from her enemies. Sad thing is most femmes that fought were drop dead gorgeous. Arcee, Windblade, Elita-One, Chromia and even Arachnid. NightShade respected each one to a certain degree but they were stereotypes. A sensual fighter that fought and still kept a pretty faceplate.

When she was Beat, attractiveness wasn't her strong suit. Honestly, she was just average but boy could that femme pack a blast. Had events gone differently, Beat would have still been alive and possibly an amazing fighter.

NightShade shrugged, Beat was gone and nothing could bring her back. Point was, Knockout did amazing with her transformation but it made her a stereotype.

"Hey Knockout."

"Yes?"

"Do you have access to the internet?"

"Yep. Use the terminal."

NightShade walked over to the medic's table and instantly began to access the best thing to ever be created by humankind. Google Chrome!

Instantly going into YouTube she looked up videos. Her optics widened at the many images that appeared on the screen. Her processor absorbing the information gathered, this was perfect. Thank you Theta for keeping this ability alive.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"Videos."

"I know but what kind?"

"Nothing too important. Oh forgot to ask! Where is your training room?"

"Further down, take a left and then a right."

"Ok? I'll pretend I understood any of that. What about a weapons rack?"

"Training room."

"Crafting bench?"

"In the armory. Wait, why are you asking all this? What are you planning on doing?"

She turned from the screen to look at the mech who gave her a second chance at revenge. Her optics seemed to narrow into slits as an evil grin stretched to the corners of her jaw exposing her fang like dental plates.

"War."


	24. Theta is back

How could I have let this happen?

I foolishly let my survival protocols cloud my thought process. Abandoned my Teno...My Beat. What kind of AI does that? Shutting myself down and deleting any trace of my existence should have been the correct course of action. Once I perished my Teno would automatically self destruct and an instrument of the Project would be forever lost.

As an Artificial Intelligence unit, I view the universe 100 times slower than any being. As soon as the tiniest movement is made, calculations begin. All possible outcomes are considered so once an attack is done there is always a counter. Except, when that EMP came into view, I panicked.

EMP blasts are extremely dangerous to AI units. Three things could happen were one of us hit.

1\. Temporal deactivation

2\. System malfunction

3\. Complete shutdown

The first is the one all AI hope for if they are hit. This will put us in 'hibernation' mode for approximately 26 minutes and 3 seconds. System malfunction rewrites some if not all our data. Meaning, we have a hard time telling friend from foe. This usually results in our deactivation by Project Teno. Lastly, complete shutdown. It is as the name implies, units are erased and our Teno self destruct. Killing all living things within a 3 mile radius.

Considering all, shutting myself down is what should have happened but that would mean I lose Beat. I didn't want my greatest accomplishment to perish. AI units are not programmed with the sentiment of 'love' but we have the capacity to learn it. Beat and I have lived for a very long time and have had MANY different lives so throughout that time, I quickly understood what love was and the plentiful versions of it.

I love Beat. She is in a way, my child. Though I did not build her, I helped make her into what she is.

Pity Beat would never be able to comprehend love in any way, shape or form. (That is a story for another time.)

The worst part about abandoning my Teno is the fact that she could be suffering. A Teno without it's AI is unpredictable. There is nothing to guide her and since I gifted Beat with free will who knows what will happen. Poor thing must be suffering so much and here I am in the Autobot's database thinking about my next move.

Well first thing was getting back to Beat. However that proved to be difficult, these foolish Cybertronians held useless information about the Decepticons and Earth. Perhaps the Autobots held valuable information in their processors. Slipping into their minds wasn't the hard part for all machines could be hacked. Going in undetected was the issue. No doubt a strong feeling of my presence would entice them to search and I would rather go about my mission quietly.

But what else could I do? Ask them? There was not a single Cybertronian I could trust. Unless of course, I didn't go to an Autobot. There were humans walking throughout the base at some point in each day. Earthlings were pretty stupid so getting what I need out of them would be simple. Now all that needed to be figured out was which human and how do I approach them? I really didn't want one of them to scream like Beat did.

Going through the security cameras, I found most Cybertronians doing routine work but the humans were not around. Perhaps in their own homes?

"Any word on Beat?"

Hearing a familiar voice on microphone six, I looked into the camera to see Jazz and Sunstreaker speaking in the hallway. Last time anyone of them brought up my Teno's name was the day after she was stolen from me. So they were still searching for her? Fools. They won't detect her signature if I am not with her.

"Prowler is talking with Windblade right now and Ratchet has been monitoring the SOS monitor."

"They better find her quick, I'm gonna get her back for what she did to me!"

Jazz smirked at the furious mech, Sunstreaker still hadn't gotten over the fact that Beat completely whooped his aft. "Now now Sun, can't fully blame her. She is a war machine and ya did try an stop er'."

"Yeah cuz of what I heard!"

"Don worry mech, we'll find her soon enough."

Seems like this Jazz fellow didn't have a personal vendetta against my Beat. In fact, this Cybertronian was the most collected and open mech on base. He was the first to offer aid to Beat when she really needed it. She respected him and found him pleasing to the optics. Perhaps this was the mech that I needed to get to.

Looking through the data streams, I managed to locate his quarters and slipped into the nearest electronic device. His data pad.

This one is heavily into Earthling culture, specifically the organic females. Many pictures of him and the Magnolia human Beat also found appealing. They were close. Judging by the extensive research I collected on earthling and Cybertronian anatomy, they would become sexually compatible within the millennium. So why did they not just mate? Oh that's right. The Magnolia creature would not live that long. Shame humans live for such little time.

Hearing the door open, I focused my attention on the mech I was waiting for. He happily walked into his private quarters and hopped on the decorated berth. He gripped the data pad and clicked it on, going through the internet. Specifically the news section. Sports? Accidents? Traffic? Comics? This mech clearly wanted to be human. Why not transfer his processor into a human body? Project Teno had done similar procedures many times with other lifeforms to the point where I understood the steps. Alas, I was not here to help any Cybertronian.

Back at the task at hand, getting his attention! Deciding to slowly introduce myself, I turned off the device resulting in a surprised huh sound. He turned it back on and I turned it off once more. We did this little dance for some time before he stood up, not angry but rather annoyed.

"Silly data pad is actin up again. Better take it to Raf. He'll know what to do."

Just as he was about to leave, I turned on the device but left the screen black. "What in the-"

 _Jazz._

The smooth mech looked shocked as he read his designation on the screen. Was this some sort of prank? Those twins...

 _Sorry to intrude on your personal device but I need your help._

"Very funny twins but I am not really in the mood for your games. I was kinda reading somethin at the moment."

 _No twins this time I'm afraid. Listen to me Jazz, I am in desperate need of aid but your were the only one I could think of that would actually listen to what I had to say._

Jazz looked around him for a quick moment them silently sat down. He knew better than to freak out, with all the weird shizz he's seen throughout his life, this was nothing. "Alright? Who are you?"

 _How do I explain this? I am simply the intelligent life form known at Artificial Intelligence Unit Service number 1337. You may call me Theta for short._

"Theta huh? Ok, where are you and how did you get access to my data pad?"

 _Simple. I jumped in._

"You what? What are you?"

 _I already told you. I am contacting you about a serious matter, you remember Beat correct?_

Jazz nearly toppled over when he read the name. Beat?! How did this 'AI' know about her? He hoped it wasn't the creature that apparently attacked the boss mech. "How do you know Beat?! Better start explainin."

 _Very well. I am the AI unit of formally apart of Project Teno assigned to my Teno machine, Beat. I was forced to separate myself from her when the unknown creature named 'Freak' by my Teno, was attacked. I need your help to get her back._

The second in command sat in silence for some time, staring at the glowing white letters. So this business about Beat was for real? Scrap, so this means that craziness was actually this thing?! Sari was right. Optimus had apologized and privately updated him on everything that happened that day. Apparently Beat wasn't real and was being controlled by some programming. He didn't believe it at first and well now this happens! Dang.

"So it's true that Beat isn't real then?"

 _She is as real as you want her to be._

"Why'd ya come to me? Shouldn't you have gone to see Prime or Prowl?"

 _No. They would not understand as you have. Besides, I highly doubt Beat would have approved of them. It was either you or the humans since she adores you both._

"I gotta tell em though. This is important, Prowl at least deserves to hear this. He cares about Beat even though she could never tell. Right now he's going insane tryin to find the little femme. Can't keep him in the dark."

 _Fine. It seems like a logical conclusion. Will you help me?_

"Anythin for Beatster! You can find her?"

 _Naturally. Take me to your leader if you are going to inform Team Prime._

* * *

"Prime, gotta talk to ya!"

Optimus stopped in his path to his office at the sound of his second in command's voice. He offered a small smile, "What can I do for you friend?"

"I found a way to locate Beat."

"What?"

Jazz wordlessly handed his leader his data pad, "What is this for?"

"Theta do yer thing."

 _Optimus Prime. Hello, I am Artificial Intelligence Unit 1337 but you may call me-"_

"Theta."

 _Oh? So you know. The creature must have informed you by now about my existence. That was an obvious outcome._

"You are real..."

 _Of course I am._

"How are you here? Were you not inside Beat?"

 _I foolishly separated myself from her before you were all rendered useless. I need to get her back at once! Who knows what that monstrosity is currently doing to her. Without my presence inside her, who knows what could happen? I have come up with multiple answers and none of them are good. The most likely is the creature having her come back to destroy you all in an attempt to secure me. It must have figured out I was missing by now._

Optimus glanced over at Jazz who simply shrugged. "How do I know this is all true and not some sort of trick?"

 _I am not permitted to show my true self to you unless Beat says otherwise but you have my vow that I am REAL and will do anything to get my Teno back._

Optimus held a thoughtful expression before looking directly into the screen. It was as if he were staring directly at 1337. He leaned in closer to the data pad, "It was you who made Beat attack Sunstreaker."

 _I made her do nothing. Beat has free will, I simply did as she wanted. Helped her take out an enemy._

"We are your enemy?"

 _If you are Beat's enemy then you are mine as well._

It was Jazz who stepped forward with a slightly anxious look, "Are we Beat's enemy then?"

The second in command hoped not, since she was a war machine then her hating them would pose a very serious problem. Not only for the Autobots but for the earthlings as well. Jazz thought Beat was always cool, a little ditzy at times but probably because she was usually misunderstood. He and Prowl always did their best to make sure she was alright. Turns out she never was.

 _Unclear._

"Unclear?"

 _We should all assume that you are not for the moment._

"What if she does consider us an enemy?"

 _Depending on what state she is in, you all will die._

That was blunt! Optimus glared at the screen, "We will not rescue another just to be destroyed."

 _Do not worry, I will make sure that she is in the correct state before I ask. I would rather you have her here instead of Project Teno._

"And if refuse to help?"

 _Simple. If you do not aid me, then you, the humans and finally earth will be destroyed._

"By who?"

 _Project Teno of course._

"This Project Teno, what is it?"

 _If you help me, you won't ever have to worry about them. So telling you information is pointless._

And thus the difficulty of being a leader. Optimus had two choices to make, aid the AI and rescue Beat or refuse and wonder if this program's threat was real. In his experience, words held much power and so did threats. He did not want to know if the Earth would be in danger. But if Beat was taken off world then what could possibly do? Who knows where that evil creature might have taken her.

"Jazz."

"Yeah boss mech?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh..."

What did he think? That question was often asked. Optimus usually wanted to hear his second in command's opinion on certain matters. But this one was hard! There was a good ending and bad ending if things are done wrong. Risky as scrap but when didn't they take risks? That's the thing about life. Ya gotta take a chance every now and then. Prowl was his homie and the mech was searching for Beat. The femme was cool in his opinion and well he cared about her too. So why not help?

"I say we do it."

"Very well. Theta, we will aid you."

 _A wise choice. I would hate to have seen Earth destroyed, even though the blast would have been beautiful._

"What?!"

 _Well then shall we locate Prowl and inform him? Jazz tells me is doing his best to find my Teno._

"Yea. I thought he deserved to have a main roll in this since that was his student after all."

"You are absolutely correct. I want you both in my office."

"Yes Prime."

"And as for you, Theta. You will be coming with me. I have more questions for you."

 _If they are reasonable questions then I will happily answer them._

* * *

"Windblade, you need to be careful."

Prowl gazed at the screen at the beautiful Caminus born femme. He had just finished updating her on their situation. Urging her to watch all her trainees and fellow Cyber Ninjas. With this unknown informant on the loose, none could be trusted. Windblade was his long time friend and he would be damned if anything happened to her. She was a CitySpeaker and gifted with abilities from Primus himself. She was an important character in Autobot society so if she were lost then things could get even more complicated.

"I will keep this secret from every bot. Only Chromia will know."

"Good. Keep an optic on all communication."

"Will do. I will also do my best to figure out what this Project Teno is. Maybe we may find something in the archive. I'll search all legible data personally."

"Thanks Blade."

"Hm to think that our flunkie managed to be a war machine. Just when you think you know a bot."

"I'm still surprised about this."

"Well, let me get started on this research. Prowl watch yourself out there, alright? The last thing I need is one of our greatest Ninjas offline."

Prowl gave a wink as Windblade ended the call. Now that she was aware of the situation, it was time for him to do his own digging. But where would he start? Obviously there was no way he would find anything on the creature or Project Teno in the base. So where-

Wait.

If there was one place he would find answers it was Beat's quarters! No one had been in there since the incident. How stupid of him not to realize sooner! Beat may have kept some secrets or vital information in there.

Rushing out the communications room, he quickly passed his fellow Autobots to the end of the base. Standing in the hallway, he stared at the door with no form of decoration on it. He had been in there multiple times so why didn't he just walk in?

Sighing, he placed his servo on the entrance scanner and watched as it opened.

It was still as she left it.

Simple berth in the corner, bare table to the left with only one photo delicatly placed on top. He took a small step inside. Her quarters were never something to be admired due to how bare it was but without the clumsy femme actually inside, it seemed so cold. Normally, she would be sitting on her berth, grinning like a fool at him.

Now fully inside, the Cyber Ninja master took this opportunity to begin searching her personal space. He found nothing but a data pad that held nothing but silly drawings and gibberish and two other photos.

"Of course she had nothing of value in here. Beat was never good at keeping notes."

Slamming a fist on the berth, he groaned in displeasure. How could one of the most idiotic femmes be the hardest to track down? It made zero sense!

Picking up the three photos Beat had in her room, he smiled. One was a group picture consisting of Jazz, Magnolia and his former student. They all looked really happy together. Beat usually kept a neutral expression but here...here...she was happy. Prowl knew of her attachment to Jazz and his charge but never expected it to have been so great. It kind of made him a bit jealous as to how happy they seemed. Like the Three Musketeers Raf talked about one day.

The other photo was of him? Looking more closely he smacked a servo against his faceplate. This cannot be serious. Beat snapped a photo of him yelling at her! How could she?! He looked absolutely ridiculous. Guess someone taught her how to use her camera settings. Great...

The last photo caused him to raise an optic ridge. It was a picture of the wall? Why would she- then again, this was Beat after all. She may have snapped it on accident. But why keep it? Surely she would have thrown it out by now.

Again he looked at it, more closely this time. Still he saw nothing of importance, best to just toss it. Just as he got up, the door opened making him sharply turn around. "Jazz?"

"Thought you'd be in here. Man, I miss this room. Haven't been ere fer some time."

"What is it?"

"What cha lookin at?"

"A photo of the wall."

"Why?"

"Beat took it."

"Classic Beat. Speaking of the little cutie, I've got some good news! We may have just found a way to locate her."

Prowl jumped up from the small berth, pushing it back a bit. His mouth had dropped, they found a way to find her?!

"H-How?"

"A little program called Theta."

"Theta?"

"Yep. Come on, Prime is expecting us in his office."


	25. Prowl and Jazz are horrible partners

_I do hope you are prepared to absorb the information I will give you once you've asked your questions._

Optimus sat down in his office with the data pad laying on the desk. It felt a bit awkward sitting alone, talking to a device as if it were another being. The Prime could just imagine the look his dear Elita-One would be giving him right now.

"I am prepared."

 _Very well, ask._

"How did you come to be?"

 _I was created by Project Teno a few millennium ago by a great scientist called Amelia Teno._

"Why were you built?"

 _AI units are built for many reasons but our common use was battle. With our heightened intelligence and processing speed, fighting wars seemed the logical choice._

Theta looked at the Prime from behind the pitch black screen. Cybertronians today truly were ranked low on the intelligence scale. It would have been easy to lie to the fool but the mech must have found out a good amount from the creature when it was being held here. If he asked a question too personal, it would have been discarded.

"So is it true that Beat is not Cybertronian?"

 _In her original form, no._

Original form? What did that mean? Beat was capable of transformation? The slimy alien said that she was a machine used to house AI units so maybe she was. He pondered on how she came to touch a protoform then end up living on a completely other planet.

"Why did you leave the ones who created you?"

 _Question: Deleted._

"Why Cybertron?"

 _Question: Deleted_

"...How are you going to locate her?"

 _My Teno and I are a set. As long as I am still operating then so will she. Each war machine is built with a silent signal once it is separated from the AI. This planet is a decent size, I need to hack into a satellite in order to track it._

"How do you know if she on the planet?"

 _I won't know until I attempt to find a signal. If she has been taken into the stars then I suppose I will have to pursue._

"And how exactly do you plan to pursue?"

 _I have my ways._

"I have one more question."

 _Yes?_

"Why can't you show me the real you?"

 _None can see me unless Beat allows it. Protocol dictates that I kill all those who see my form without permission. Your allies have arrived._

The last Prime looked up from the screen just as his office door slid open. Jazz, Ratchet and Prowl were all accounted for. Beat's former mentor wasted no time in sitting down across his leader, "What is the plan?"

Theta internally scoffed at the Cybertronian, what pests. Pity that the AI needed their aid since processing each one of their frames would be too taxing.

"Theta, enlighten us."

 _I can find Beat but I need to locate a satellite strong enough to find the signal. Her SOS signal is very difficult to locate._

"But you can find her right?"

 _As I said before, yes. However, it will take some time. I have not read ancient Knight language in a long time._

Prowl chose to ignore the nonsense this tablet was spewing. All he cared about was finding where his student had been taken.

Now Theta said it needed a satellite to begin but which one? He had no clue which one had the strongest signal. Finding that out is bound to cause problems. "How long will it take you to analyze the satellites?"

 _I have already began. With all this noise, chatter and information it may take a few seconds. Apologies for that._

"Ok what the hell are you? A few seconds? Explain. Don't give us any of that AI foolishness either."

Theta looked at Ratchet, such a grumpy one no? How can a being have such gentle servos when preforming medical tasks yet have a distasteful personality? Mortal creatures sure are odd. Anyway, explaining in detail would be too much for their weak processors to handle.

 _You would not understand._

"You'd be surprised Theta. We are a heavily advanced race."

 _Is that so? Then please explain the countless civil wars your planet tends to have. Your lack of unity. Countless squabbles over power and politics. You may have mastered space flight, portals and advanced weaponry but Cybertronians are FAR from advanced._

"We all make mistakes! That's how species evolve. Learning from past failures."

 _Not you. Not anymore._

"Wh-what?!"

 _I found a satellite, belongs to a group called NASA?_

Optimus narrowed his optics in thought. NASA's satellite was a powerful piece of equipment by earthling standards. Would it be capable to detecting Beat?

"Oi, so what happens now?"

 _Now? Now I take my leave._

"Where are you going?!"

 _To NASA of course, it won't be difficult._

"Not alone you're not!"

Prowl snatched the tablet and shook it a couple times with a scowl on his faceplate. There was no way in Primus that he would let this thing go alone. Reeking havoc on poor NASA. Not to mention he deserved to know where Beat was! What has become of her. Theta would likely find her then just leave. No! That was not an option.

"I am coming with you!"

 _If you wish to join, I will require a vessel. Shall I use you as one?_

"Vessel? Don't be an idiot! Like I would trust you. Stay in that tablet."

 _Very well then. Shall we be off? The sooner I reach my Beat the better._

Prowl rolled his optics as he grabbed the tablet then looked at his leader for confirmation. "Optimus?"

"Take Jazz with you."

The smooth mech smirked at Prowl's frown. He still didn't understand why he bothered Prowl so much. The only way they truly interacted was during missions or when he decided to bother the boring ninja. Jazz really did not mind at all. He knew Prowl didn't hate or dislike him, more like tolerated him. Whatever, it was funny either way!

"Ready Powler?"

"Don't get on my nerves. Let's go."

Ratchet shook his helm as the two left. He turned to Optimus with a wrench twirling in his digits. Where did he get those from?

"You think they will be fine?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"So Theta, wanna tell me a little bit bout yerself?"

 _No._

"Aw come on! You can tell me anythin, better ta be friends than enemies right?"

Prowl sighed in annoyance as he walked ahead of Jazz and that AI program. They had been speaking for an hour now, well, more like Jazz was talking and Theta was listening. How could that mech be so calm around the one thing that tried to kill them? Jazz was too carefree and Prowl knew it would be his downfall.

"Where in this base is the satellite Theta?"

Two hours walking around a space dedicated station. Who knew this place was so huge?! He was sure that the program wasn't focusing due to that blasted Jazz.

 _We passed it long ago._

Jazz drooped a bit at the words he read on the screen. "Uh Prowl, we passed it a while back..."

The Ninja Master turned around with a mixture of frustration and shock. Stomping over to the duo, he snatched the data pad out of Jazz's servos and glared into the screen. "Why didn't you say anything before?!We are wasting time!"

 _Do not worry, I began the scan when I noticed the satellite. Jazz is gifted in keeping one's attention._

"Where was it anyway? Why didn't we see it?"

 _Not everything that is powerful must be large in size._

Beat's former mentor sighed and handed the tablet back to Jazz then rolled his optics when the second in command laughed at the screen. Jazz usually tended to make friends quickly, even with enemies. It seemed like he was the only one worried about finding Beat. Theta and Jazz were either busy talking or distracted.

"Do you both not care about finding Beat?! It's like you don't understand the grave situation!"

Jazz ceased his conversation at Prowl's outburst. Didn't care about finding Beat? Was he mad? Jazz was all about finding the sweet femme. "Seriously Prowl? I care about Beat just as much as you do."

"Hard to tell with the way you are acting right now!"

"And you think stressing is going to get us any closer to findin her?"

"That's not the point! You are always too carefree and easy going!"

"And? Being carefree and easy going hasn't let me down yet."

Theta left the two to argue amongst themselves while it worked on the satellite. It wasn't far enough to reach the entire world but it would have to do. Seems as though Beat's SOS signal was not around this part of the plane- Wait. There.

Tilting the satellite towards the left, Theta noticed a faint but familiar signal. Could it have been? The chances of that actually being the Teno was 78.95% not the greatest percentage but what choice did the AI have?

Theta could have upgraded the satellite for a stronger range but why give humans something they would no doubt use for evil? Rather take the 78.95 chance.

Refocusing on the two Cybertronians, the AI expected to see them still arguing but only saw Jazz chuckling and Prowl growling. Fools.

 _I found her._

"You did?!"

 _Let me rephrase that claim. May have found her. This satellite has limited range. Beat is not in the stars but rather on Earth. In the air. In the middle of nowhere. Floating around._

Both mechs looked dumfounded at the tablet's words. So Beat was floating in the air? That didn't make sense. The femme couldn't transform, could she?

 _She must be on some sort of vessel that cannot be detected using standard earthling technology._

"Camouflage?"

 _Correct._

"That's not good..."

 _Agreed. Aren't the Decepticons able to use that technology?_

"Yeah-wait-how do you know that?"

 _I do my research. Your database was full of information._

"You hacked into our personal information?!"

 _Yes. Now let's refocus._

"How dare y-"

 _The Decepticons would have no use for a Teno. They don't even know what that is. Unless..._

Jazz and Prowl looked at the screen with anticipation. Theta had not finished it's statement and left them on a cliffhanger. Did that mean the Decepticons were somehow involved with this? If so, how did they learn about Beat in the first place? Prowl's optics narrowed, could the informant on Cybertron be the enemy?!

"Theta?"

 _We should return to your base of operations._

"What are you thinking?"

 _Beat will come to us._


	26. Boring days and familiar faceplates

Training was the best part of being a temporary Decepticon. They had a much larger facility then the Autoscum. With training bots that actually countered attacks! NightShade was in paradise as she tried out multiple servo to servo combat techniques.

This was the place she would be in besides at Megatron's peds or her own quarters. NightShade quickly learned that a nearly solitary existence here was best. So each second she could spare was in the training room practicing combat moves and attempting to unlock hidden weapons.

It was painful and draining because of her lost AI but she knew Theta would have wanted her to survive. Anger and hate drove her to get stronger, a powerful tool that took her to new heights. NightShade would have to learn to embrace pain in order to make it.

Jumping in the air, the transformed femme used her tonfa blade to cut a drone in half. It fell to the ground with a crash. She widely grinned, what she wouldn't give to do that to Sunstreaker. Hearing the other two drones fire at her, she put away her blades and rushed forward with her servos balled up. Flexing her digits she pierced a drone and hurled it into the other, they exploded at the impact.

Stretchering her wires, NightShade sat on the ground from exhaustion. She still got tired quickly, a flaw that would need to be corrected next session.

She looked at the wall where a large screen hung and noticed the number 34 on it. Only on level 34?! Man what a crock. NightShade rolled her visor covered optics at her weakness. Not good enough! She needed to get stronger quicker.

Getting back up, the nightmarish femme looked up at the ceiling, her optics closing for a moment. She could try and get to level 37 then head over to the armory to work on a project she had been doing. Megatron still hadn't called for her since their little 'chat' from before and NightShade was fine with that.

"Begin level 35."

Instantly the training room went dark as practice enemies activated. Grunting, NightShade tightly shut her optics as her back plates slightly opened to eject a short metal staff that had a spear tip. A new feature her frame decided to show on level 22. Once in her servos, the staff stretched until it was the length of her own frame. Twirling it about in her now skilled digits, she pointed it at the targets.

"I'll get stronger and destroy anything that stands in my way!"

* * *

"So where is my toy Shade?"

Knockout was walking alongside his assistant Breakdown who had just finished an energon cube. They haven't seen the femme in a long while now. She told them that she would be training but for this long? The perfectly sculpted medic worried that Megatron had summoned her, his lord was many things and a lover of beautiful femmes was one of them.

"She might be training still, you know how she gets."

"For this long?!"

"She seems to be really working hard on training. Come to think of it, we haven't been checking on that. What does her training consist of?"

"Who knows? Let's go see."

Nearing, the training facility loud bangs and crashes could be heard down the hall. What the heck was that femme doing in there? Tearing up the walls?!

Opening the door, the two medics quirked an optic ridge at the scene. NightShade was currently doing push ups next to a draining bot. Together they used their arms to lift their frames. At the pace they were going, Breakdown thought they were having a competition. Grunts and growls coming from the petite femme indicated the pain she was enduring from the workout.

Knockout looked at screen to see 36 plastered on it. How long had she been here? A couple weeks? Already at level 36?! That was impossible! No one but Soundwave and Megatron could make it to that number in such a short time! Then again, she was always in here when given the chance.

Breakdown leaned against the wall as he watched the pretty femme struggle to do another push up. The practice bot didn't fare much better. The point of level 36 was to test endurance. The objective was to see if you could last longer than the drone (Which was programmed at a limit of 100 pushups.) Nightshade was currently at 92 and starting to slow down.

"Wanna bet?"

"Alright, I say Shade can't do the full hundred."

"Betting against your toy KO?"

"I like to mix things up."

"Alright, whoever loses must give up their rations for today?"

"Deal."

They watched the Teno groan and at 96 she held still. Her arms were shaking and her breaths were terribly labored. If Cybertronians could sweat, there was no doubt that a pool of the salty liquid would be under her right now.

"Looks like those rations are mine."

"Hmph."

The former Autobot Ninja did her best not to falter from her position. There was no way she could do another one without plummeting to the ground beneath her. Who knew a simple 100 push ups would be so devastating. Maybe she should just give up here now and try again next time? Stop. What the frag was she saying?! She was at 96 for darn sake! No way she could give up at this point.

She turned to look at the droid to see it done with it's 100. She snarled as it sat down in a restful position. How could a mindless robot finish before her?! What an embarrassment. It leaned closer to her and in a monotone computerized tone spoke.

"Would you like to terminate this session and reset?"

Terminate the session? You mean give up?! FRAG NO! Yelling in anger, NightShade lowered herself then rose repeatedly until the robot said the number 100.

"Congratulations, level 36 complete."

The Teno plopped on the ground as she watched the training bot walk to a charging station and powered down. Sitting up she stared at the wall in utter shock.

"I-I did it. I DID IT! YEAH!"

Breakdown looked at Knockout with a smug look. "Maybe I'll be nice and leave you a cube."

"Argh!"

NightShade slowly stood up with a struggle. Wow her arms hurt like a mother trucker! She honestly wasn't looking for the next level. Maybe she could go to Knockout so he could shut down her pain sensors...No. That would be cheating. Pain is what drove her so taking that away just won't do.

Welp, guess she could give it a rest and start up after a good recharge and trip to the armory. With optics closed, she walked to the exit. Completely passing an angry Knockout and proud Breadown.

"Seriously Shade?"

A deep voice halted her tracks making the hollow femme quickly turn around. Her pleased expression immediately fell once she saw the two mechs. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Looking for you of course."

"You know I usually come here."

"Say, you made me lose my rations today!"

"Huh?"

"Made a bet that you couldn't do the full hundred pushups but you DID!"

"You bet against me?!"

Knockout shrugged with a slight smirk on his face. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around making the poor femme yelp in pain. She hated when he did that, what was the point in doing it? All it did was make her dizzy.

"It's best to change up the routine. Can't keep doing the same position every time."

"...What?"

"Knockout forget it, she won't get it."

"I know, just love to tease her."

NightShade shook her helm in annoyance as the three walked out the training room. She paid no mind to the soldiers who took their time to look her way. She still didn't understand why everyone stared, like they've never seen a war machine before.

It wasn't until they reached their quarters the three saw a single soldier patiently waiting for them. Knockout rolled his optics knowing what this meant. "Looks like Lord Megatron is expecting one of us."

"Uh NightShade?"

Stopping at her designation being called, she looked at the doorway to see the soldier nervously standing at the entrance. It didn't take very long to realize who it was...Dave. He was quite the popular soldier among the other mechs. Somehow he had been on multiple missions against the Autobots and hasn't died. It was amazing to say the least, they usually had their sparks extinguished in a matter of minutes once the battle started. Sadly, Dave's achievements were never recognized because they were never noticed. The higher ranks didn't care but NightShade did. She was always nice to the mechs, somebot had to applaud the little guys.

"Dave? What's up?"

"Megatron summons you to the main hangar. You have a new assignment."

"Really? That's a surprise. Guess he finally wants my assistance."

Knockout gave a skeptical look, "What mission is this for?"

"I am not sure sir. He only asked me to deliver her."

"Fine. Let's go Dave. See ya later guys."

"Watch yourself Shade."

"Yeah, yeah."

Grabbing Dave's larger servo, she walked with him to her destination. The soldier seemed embarrassed at the contact which he shouldn't be. She always held Dave's servo when they were together, he was the only mech that actually made her feel welcomed. The other drones were cool but Dave, oh Dave was special. He was unique and NightShade liked that.

"How was your last mission?"

"We lost but is that any surprise?"

"Which bots were there?"

"Wheeljack and Sideswipe."

"Ouch! No wonder you lost...Your squad?"

"Only three of us made it out."

She huffed in annoyance, poor fellas usually got their afts kicked. They had victories every now and then but it just wasn't enough. No doubt the survivors were punished for failure. "Don't worry Dave, when I face those fools I'll avenge your fallen brothers."

"I hope so."

As they approached the hangar, Dave released his hold on NightShade's servo. She bid him a farewell and slowly made her way inside. She hated coming here! Nothing but jerks and creeps roamed this part of the ship. Which made sense, this is where Megatron made his calls and whatnot.

"You called for me?"

The leader of the Decepticons turned around to face his pet. He looked irritated, was it with her? What has she done? She prayed to whatever entity listening that he wouldn't hit her.

"You have a new assignment."

"Finally! I-I mean...I am ready my Lord."

"Hmph. Our scouts have located an Energon deposit and I want you to go make sure everything goes according to plan."

NightShade perked up at the details. She would FINALLY get to do something interesting around here. Training was a great time killer but boy was she anxious to see the outside world again. Too bad it was just a lame supervising task. She heard from the soldiers that they were covert and pretty straight forward. Hardly anything happened.

"Now go! I expect results from a powerful machine such as yourself. Failure will not be tolerated."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

* * *

How boring! NightShade hung upside from a large tree branch with her legs in the air and servos clinging to the durable wood. Hooked on a feeling by Blue Suede played in her helm as she watched the Decepticon troops push large carts into the ground bridge. Training seemed better than this! Being a supervisor was the worst job ever!

Jumping down from her elevated position, the transformed femme casually walked into the cave that the cons were currently working on. "How's it going fellas?"

"We have six more deposits and we'll be done."

"Six?! Aw that's too much..."

NightShade walked away from the hard working mechs to stretch her limbs for a bit. She tried to led aid in pushing the carts but they insisted their own capability. Whatever.

Going back to the trees the two faced femme jumped back onto the branch and hung from it. Listening to her tunes. Oblivious to the incoming attack.

* * *

"Why did you have us leave all of a sudden Theta?"

Prowl was confused. Once Theta figured out that Beat could be located, it insisted they return to base. And now here they were in the main hangar with all the Autobots and humans watching the television screen. It was the only electronic device Theta could transport into so everyone could see.

 _Give me a moment, I'm searching._

"Searching for what?"

 _Searching for my Teno, I have been tracking her signal since the NASA station._

"You can still do that without a satellite?"

 _I can now._

Sari leaned on the railing to he human's level with an odd expression. Optimus explained to everyone what was going on but it was still a lot to take in. Finding out the Decepticons were somehow involved with this was no surprise. Magnolia told them she thought they would use Beat against them in battle and that made sense.

Ironhide on the other side was skeptical about the whole thing in general. War Machines, Slime monsters and con trash mixed up in a crazy plot. Next thing you know, Metroplex would end up being Primus in disguise.

"Mind givin us an update Theta?"

The screen didn't respond.

"Theta?"

Still nothing. Jazz grew concerned when the AI didn't respond to him. Did it run off? It was a huge possibility. If Theta did leave, chances of ever seeing Beat again went down the drain.

"Yo Thet-"

 _I got it._

"Huh?"

 _I found Beat's signal. It just appeared on Earth's surface. Located in Africa._

"AFRICA?!"

 _Yes, Ratchet I have marked the coordinates on your data pad. We must go now._

The medic turned away from the group as the scanner went off in the bridge. "Optimus, seems as though there is Decepticon activity in that sector as well."

"So the cons did have something to do with all this!"

"Prime we gotta go!"

"Ironhide, Prowl, Bumblebee Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz are with me. We will com if assistance is needed."

Sari and Miko gave a high five as their bots designations were called. This would turn out to be a perfect mission to see some action! They put on their shoes and proceeded to follow the robots in disguise until a pair of delicate hands grabbed their arms. Magnolia stood with Jack beside her, both wearing frowns. "I don't think so ladies."

"Aw come on Mag! This would be a great time to take pics."

"Yeah! Plus I'm literally part Cybertronian! I can handle myself."

"Miko, I'll tell Jazz to take photos for you. Sari, you can't control all your powers just yet."

"Magnolia please!"

"No. Now come on."

Prowl watched as Magnolia dragged the two wild cards away before jogging up to up to the television screen with a data pad in his servos. "Theta, come on we are preparing to leave."

 _I will not be joining you._

"What?"

 _That primitive device hinders both you and I. Monitoring things from here will be a safer and easier way._

Prowl gave the tv a look before handing the data pad to Ratchet. "You better not try anything."

 _Of course not._

The Ninja master proceeded to his selected team members to the ground bridge. He had to admit that nervousness coursed his frame. Hopefully Beat was undamaged, Primus knows what those tin cans have done to her. Prowl just really wanted his student back.

Optimus turned when the ground bridge was activated, the swirling colors engulfing the room.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

NightShade decided to take a much needed rest. Every now and then she would check to make sure everything was going well then closed her optics once more. When was the last time she actually got to get outside and enjoy the air? Hm. There was only one time she actually went outside the base walls while with the Autobots.

It was with Sunstreaker.

Shocker huh? Yeah, first time standing on a ledge overlooking a desert canyon. NightShade smiled as she remembered how angry that golden mech was when he took her. Honestly, he wouldn't have done it if she didn't accidentally catch him sneaking out when he was supposed to be on monitor duty. Now she wasn't going to go tattle or anything but I guess he took the safe road and angrily extended an invitation.

Originally, NightShade thought Sunstreaker went to plan pranks or do joy rides when he decided to sneak out. Turns out she was wrong. REALLY WRONG.

Those doors opened and the hot air hit them immediately. It wasn't the first time she had seen the orange sand of Nevada (remember when she first arrived?) but this was the first time she actually got to see it when the sun was setting.

Absolutely breathtaking.

The femme formally known as Beat just gaped as Sunstreaer led her to a ledge that overlooked the canyon. No words could even begin to describe the joy she felt while watching the scenery. This was why the cruel mech snuck out at the same time each day. (Yeah she noticed!)

No words were spoken that evening. They just sat with legs hung over the ledge and watched the sun magically go down.

"I hate that mech."

Finally opening her optics, she looked at the beautiful grassland from her elevated position to see some Zebra grazing on the vegetation in the distance. How cute.

NightShade was happy that the energon was in a cave instead of under the plains. Those poor creature's home would have been destroyed. Turning back to see more shipments going through the ground bridge, the femme sighed. This was taking far too long! Guess she could actually take a short recharge and relax her slightly sore wires.

Ah yes, drifting off to the sweet bliss of being laz-

"Autobots are attacking!"

Flinching at the sound, NightShade's optics flew open at the sound of a soldier's voice. Did he just say Autobots? Attacking?! Impossible!

Looking down at the site, the tattooed femme yelped in surprised at the familiar faceplates. "Scrap."


	27. NightShade confronts the Autobots

Alright, calm yourself Shade. Think carefully now! The Autobots have just arrived and are attacking the cons. Some of the toughest members are here so my chances of winning are far too low. My training is incomplete and on top of that my secret weapon is still in the armory. If I don't jump in there then all the energon is lost and Megatron will be furious. If I do get involved then I could lose and I'm not sure the soldiers will get everything through in time. Geez, such a double edged sword.

Hmph. Guess for now, I could take an opportunity to analyze their fighting techniques. But I don't want these poor fellas to die. Do I? Ugh, thinking is so hard!

NightShade sat on the branch with her helm resting in her servos. This is why she was so weak, sympathy. Such emotions have always caused her to make serious mistakes. Not like anyone showed any towards her when it came down to it. The thing about emotions is they are hard to get rid of! Is there a type of training that could do that? Hmmm something to think about.

Either way, she would have to forget about the soldiers at this very moment. All that mattered was destroying these fools. Turning her attention back to the battle and watched with amused optics. Now, time to focus.

"Would you look at the energon these grease cans snuffed out?"

Jazz jumped through the ground bridge with a flip and grin. That was a whole lot of fuel! It was a surprise really. He didn't expect for them to find this much energon, it was a bit more than usual and this haul would be enough to last the Autobots a good while. There was no way they were going to lose this haul.

Optimus soon appeared and everyone naturally went on the offensive. "Our priority is keeping the Decepticons away from further deposits."

Prowl dodged a blast, "What about Beat?"

"We will keep an optic out for her."

The battle was naturally tipping in their favor as more and more soldiers fell. What they had in numbers, they lacked skills. Either that or they were just too good heh.

 **:Jazz to Ratchet:**

 **:Aren't you in battle?:**

 **:I wouldn't really call this a battle med mech:**

 **:Don't call me that Jazz:**

 **:Just lettin ya know to have that bridge ready. These cans have found a lot of energon and we're getting ready to take it over:**

 **:That's good news! We could really use that. Any sign of Beat?:**

 **:Nah, but I am keeping a sharp optic open for her:**

 **:Fine. Com when ready for transport, Ratchet out:**

Jazz whistled as he watched Sideswipe cut a drone's helm clean off. He had to admit, mech held real skill with a blade. Just as he was about to compliment his partner, shots were fired at him. Grinning, he blasted his attackers with ease.

"Is it just me or are these guys getting easier to take out?"

Sideswipe laughed, "Were they a challenge in the first place?"

Both laughed and watched Prowl speed past them and knocked some helms around. The mech wasn't a Cyber Ninja master for nothing, he put those techniques to use. "Any sign of Beat?"

"Sorry Prowler, no sign yet."

"Keep looking! This is the main reason we are here!"

Meanwhile above, NightShade took some time to absorb some of their fighting styles. There was no more room for watching. Too many cons have fallen and at this rate they might as well hand the energon to them! Sad part about this was the fact that the Autobots were good and looking at Optimus Prime, no wonder he was their leader. Prowl was also amazing but it looks like he is using Cyber Ninja textbook attacks. That certainly worked in her favor! Sure once upon a time she couldn't do any of those moves but it didn't mean reading about it all was out of question. Being on the sidelines for so long offered such luxury. NightShade could counter those attacks now with no issue. Guess the Cyber Ninja hall of fame wasted that statue of Prowl.

Ironhide was obviously dominating in his area. The mech was a self made army! She had little doubts that even Megatron would have some difficulty with that one. The sly femme decided it would be best to avoid him as much as possible, at least for now.

Bumblebee was certainly something to look at as well. He was young but that did nothing to hinder his ability on the battlefield. NightShade never noticed just how attractive he looked battling. Such a shame she would have to erase him. Looks like he was skilled in servo to servo combat. Resembling a human's version of boxing.

Now who were those two fighting side by- Oh. The Twins.

NightShade growled at Sunstreaker. If she truly hated any mech, it was that bastard! Personally, she had nothing against Sideswipe (he was always nice to her!) but he was on the enemy's side so he had to go too. Both carried blades but Sunstreaker used one and Sides used two. Almost like WheelJack but not as long. Plus, where these two swung wildly, Jack used the utmost control.

Alright, the ones to avoid were clear. Optimus, Ironhide and obviously Jazz. So how would she go about this? Not like she could just waltz in the middle of the battle! Wait...

How did the Autoscum even find them?! Wasn't this supposed to be a covert mission? Whatever didn't matter!

"Better to be silent so I can get around them."

Looking behind her she noticed the Zebra had fled, probably due to the noise. Shrugging, the femme simply leapt from one sturdy tree to the other. Carefully watching out for branches that could not support her robotic weight.

Finally landing behind the fighting Decepticons, she smirked. Those fools didn't even notice her! Good thing she completed level 19 on stealth training. Carefully, getting down from the tree, she stood with her arms crossed over her breastplate. NightShade ignored the sparkless frames scattered about and approached the nearest worker.

"N-NightShade! Thank goodness you're here."

"Hey! So I kinda need you to pass on a message through your com alright?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Time to finish this Autobots!"

Sunstreaker nodded and proceeded to run forward until he noticed something wrong. The Decepti-freaks stopped attacking. One by one their weapons went down and they backed up. Optimus halted his Team, why weren't they attacking? Surrender?

"WOOOHOO!"

Sideswipe looked confused as a figure stepped out from the cave entrance with it's arms raised in the air. His confusion soon turned to delight as he noticed it was a femme walking towards them. He watched as she strutted with a sweet smile.

Her frame demanded attention and judging by the design, she certainty got it. The Decepticons actually had a sexy femme in their ranks? The Lambo twins were impressed.

Turning her attention back to the soldiers, Nightshade smiled. "Get that energon into the ground bridge."

Not thinking twice, they quickly did as told. Rather do that then get killed by the Autobots.

"I suggest you stop this futile attack Autobots."

Prowl watched the female Decepticon with curious optics. That wasn't Beat. This femme was far too...Mature? His student looked nothing like that. Regardless, how did she come to be here? He has never seen her before. At least not on Earth. Megatron must have hidden pawns all over the galaxy.

Sideswipe winked at her to which she quirked an optic ridge. What the heck was that?

"You sure are pretty but we kinda need that energon."

"Autobots need nothing. This is your final warning, do not come closer or hostilities will ensure."

Sideswipe was the first to step forward with his famous swords at the ready. NightShade glared at those weapons with pure hatred. Last time she saw those, they tried to cut her in half! Close combat it was then.

Twitching with pain, NightShade unleashed her tonfa blades and took a stance. She had never faced against duel swords before. Both Prowl and Sunstreaker used one against her, Jack just used his to spar. This was serious and the Teno wasn't sure how this would play out. Usually Theta drew out schematics and all possible outcomes. Oh well...Just gotta wing it.

The red lambo twin watched as she charged at him at an impressive speed. Expecting her to aim for his midsection, he swiped at her helm. NightShade laughed as she ducked and swiped her leg into her opponents' sending him toward the ground.

He quickly threw one blade in the air and used his free servo to catch his fall. The femme gaped at this action, what impressive ingenuity! But where was his sword?

She looked up and screeched as the weapon fell in her direction. Panicking for a second, the Teno jumped out of way. Her breathing quickened when optics gazed at the sword plunged into the dirt. How did that lumberjack know to throw it up like that?!

"Woah! That was amazing! Who taught you to-OOF!"

NightShade was interrupted as Sunstreaker tackled her into the ground. She growled and struck him in the jaw twice then used her legs to kick him in the gut with her heeled peds. The handsome mech placed a servo over his abdomen as he got off her. What the heck was with this femme?! She was strong!

"Bad Autoscum."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Hmmm guess I'm NightShade for now. See I'm having an identity crisis at the moment."

"NightShade?"

Grinning, she grunted as her staff ejected from her back. Twirling it about for a second, the femme sighed. "Yep."

NightShade ran forward at a pace that made the lambo twin step back. But instead of attacking, she leaped up. Her ped smashed into Sunstreaker's faceplate while she swung her staff into the side of Sideswipe's helm. A smile spread once she saw the two stagger.

Quickly looking behind her she saw the last two carts of energon go through the ground bridge. Perfect. Now all she had to do was focus on these goons.

"Ow! Ow! Owowowowowowowowowowow!"

Sunstreaker held his injured face with both servos. Femmes and those damned heels! To think such a small thing could pack all that damage.

"You alright there?"

He removed his servos to see NightShade rocking back and fourth. She held a joyful expression the entire time. In all honesty, it gave him the creeps.

"What the heck..."

"Heh. Imbecile, you two have no chance of defeating me!"

"Think again femme!"

NightShade turned around to find herself surrounded by the Autobots. Gosh darn! Two of them she could possibly take but all of these fools at once? No freaking way! They wouldn't kill her, too kind for that but taking a prisoner did seem up their alley.

"You distracted us enough for them to escape with the energon."

The two faced femme shuddered at the sound of a familiar tone. Prowl. Turning around, she noticed the groundbridge had closed and the surviving soldiers were safely aboard. Wonderful. Now was about the time she reported back to Megatron.

"It is what I do."

"None of that matters to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I am looking for a female Autobot."

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"You clearly aren't an Autobot but have you seen her?"

The femme seemed thoughtful for a moment, they were talking about Beat huh? Geez what a conversation this was going to be. Not exactly easy to explain they would never be seeing her again.

"Well there is one. Short, curve less, stupid and weak right?"

"Don't talk about her that way! She is every bit the warrior you are and will ever become!"

"Really? Doubt that. I'm ready for departure by the way."

Optimus looked confused for a moment before he saw a ground bridge appear right above the femme. She was going to escape! "Get her!"

"I'll let her now you said hello! Until next time Autoscum!" All rushed forward as NightShade jumped up and disappeared into the array of swirling lights. Drat! Sideswipe punched the ground in frustration. The only badaft hot femme and she gets away without leaving her com link!

Bumblebee let out a disappointed whirl as Jazz contacted Ratchet.

"We're ready for pick up."


	28. The end is almost here

_Beat's quarters truly were a plain state. Looking at it now, Theta should have suggested Beat make it look more appealing. It was quite plain and lacked originality. Ignoring the lack of creativity, Theta noticed a familiar picture lying on the ground._

 _Beat's first ever picture._

 _Theta treasured that image so much. A glorious photo of the wall that represented such beauty. The Teno was trying to figure out a camera worked. Such a proud moment._

 _Leaving Beat's holo screen, Theta stretched it's holographic limbs and sat on the berth. Making two small screens appear in the air, 1337 watched with slight amusement at the video provided by Prowl. It was clips from the battle between the twins and this new femme._

 _Interesting, how the Decepticons have redesigned Beat. Altering her appearance and adding horrible accessories. Theta didn't know whether to be impressed or irritated with them. They shouldn't have been able to change her in such a way. Well then again, with the Cybertronian protoform currently merged with the original armor, it wasn't unlikely that they would be able to._

 _Guess it was something Theta overlooked._

 _Now the combat was another issue entirely. Clearly, those blasted purple representing toaster ovens trained her in several techniques. While it was amusing to see her give those twins a difficult time, the AI couldn't help but be disgusted with the fighting style learned. It was reckless and miscalculated! As if Teno armor would move with the grace of a toad._

 _Swinging that staff around like it was some-_

 _Hold on! A staff?!_

 _Zooming the paused video in, Theta stood from it's seated position as the familiar weapon appeared. This was bad! Very bad! That weapon should not have been able to appear. So the con's training was not merely foolishness. It contributed to the awakening of-_

"What do you mean you didn't get the deposits?!"

Hearing the familiar angry voice, 1337 quickly looked on the cameras to see the select group of Autobots have returned from their 'mission.' Leaving the comfort of Beat's former quarters, the AI wound up in the heart of the base.

The main hangar television.

Silently slipping through, Theta carefully watched as both Cybertroninans and humans gathered together like ants. Speaking of humans...there were two new faces added to the group. Who were they?

Searching….Captain Lennox, father and husband and Epps wonderful soldier and quite the ladies man. Two of the top soldiers that work for NEST. What were they doing here? This organization was formed for the capture or destruction of Decepticons.

"Alright Prime, what's going on? Why did you call Epps and I here?"

"And why do the twins look like they just got jumped?"

Lennox stood with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. His face read curiosity while Epps simply had a relaxed posture. Both lambo brothers growled at the soldier, they did not get jumped! Sunstreaker balled up his servos in irritation. This was the second time he allowed a femme to get the upper servo in combat. Gosh! He's never had much of an issue hitting con femmes so why did this one catch him off guard?

"Captain Lennox and Captain Epps. I am wanting to discuss some matters on the issue. Recently, there has been a new Decepticon arrival on Earth."

"Another? Sheesh. Alright what's he look like?"

"She is a femme. Small in stature, bright colors, heeled peds and pink visor. She also has markings and words written across her frame."

"Wait you mean like tattoos?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well if you have a picture of her send them to me so I can log it into our database. We will keep an eye out to see if she appears anywhere on our radars range."

"Thank you captain."

Prowl looked on in silence as the other talked about how things didn't go their way and why.

He was more focused on NightShade. There was something familiar about her. The way she moved and dodged. Of course he could be wrong but still, he had his suspicions. It couldn't have been a coincidence that timing was perfect.

 **Fools. All of you.**

Raf looked up as the television turned to a fully white screen. He wondered where the AI had gone off too. Judging by the words displayed, it didn't seem overly happy with them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where were you anyway?!"

 **You fools are so busy wondering about the female Decepticon appearing that you are not looking at the facts.**

"Explain yourself."

 **That 'femme' was Beat.**

Blaster and WheelJack let out surprised sounds. Impossible! There was no way. That femme was completely out of Beat's league. NightShade expelled might and cunning while poor Beat was...Lazy and idiotic.

"There is no way that femme was Beat! They don't even look alike!"

 **Cybertronians should know better than to assume that transformation is out of the question. It is clear they have altered her appearance.**

"Theta is right."

All sights landed on Prowl, who had his gaze focused on the television. Guess his suspicions were correct. "Theta, did you manage to review the footage of the battle that I was able to record?"

 **Naturally, one moment.**

On the screen appeared a small clip of NightShade on the battlefield. From Prowl's position, he could only get a short recording of her before the cons distracted him. All watched as the beautiful femme landed blows on both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. That creepy grin was hard to miss too.

"So she's hot, why the recording? I rather not watch her hit me again."

"Because SIDESWIPE, look at her weapons."

The red lambo looked at NightShade's rear before glancing at her arms. Holy Primus! There was only one femme on this planet that processed those type of blades.

"Beat's Tonfa Blades."

 **Exactly.**

"B-but Beat didn't have a staff! This one did."

 **Actually, she does have a staff along with other several hidden weapons. Teno are war machines, what makes you think they would be ill equipped?**

"Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"Yeah would have been nice to know what she was going to hit us with!"

 **How simple minded. How was I supposed to know that the staff was going to appear first? Beat's slow transformation is unpredictable.**

"Transformation?"

 **Beat has evolved quite significantly without my presence and it both fascinates and worries me. I am proud to know that giving free will to Teno will grant them new paths. However, that could mean AI would no longer hold as much power over them.**

 **In normal circumstances, it would have been a favorable outcome since all beings deserve freedom. The Teno on the other hand, do not. They can be ruthless killers with little regard for other life. If Beat continues on this path alone, it won't be long before the original wakes up. If that happens, nothing good will come.**

At this point, everyone was confused. Even Optimus. As usual Theta was spewing things that no one understood. It was like the AI was mostly speaking to itself rather then them.

"Prime, what the hell is wrong with the TV?"

Optimus offered a small smile to Epps, he had almost forgotten that these two were away on a mission before coming back and had no idea about Theta. "I will fill you both in afterwards."

"Theta you are not making sense. Slow down, we do not know about Beat in the way you do."

Theta looked down at Prowl with irritation. Curse the Cybertronians and their lack of keeping up. It is difficult to be the only highly intelligent construct on the planet. The other AI's company would certainly be appreciated right about now.

 **Fine. Beat is not a Cybertraonian as you are now aware of. But she is also not the personality that originally was input into the armor. Beat was only a sheet to cover the actual Teno, Chroma.**

"I am soooooo lost!"

 **Of course you are Bulkhead. Then allow me to give you the real history lesson in the AI and Teno startup. Since the spark of creation there has always been a battle between good and evil. Darkness against light. Soldiers dying in a cause they believe is true and in the end it matters little. Unnecessary losses on both sides. Wars will never end because evil and good is an eternal battle.**

 **Amelia Blade Teno was completely aware of this. As were the Knights of Cybertron.**

"The Knights?! You mean the original children of Primus himself?!"

 **Yes. Amelia was not Cybertronian but the Knights had reached her planet when they decided to travel the cosmos in the quest to deliver enlightenment. They were surprised to see her civilization so advanced yet hindered with endless battle. Amelia was one of the brightest minds on her planet and was in the process of creating a weapon that would end the fighting and finally bring peace.**

 **The Knights, so awed by her dedication a righteous heart, agreed to lend their aid. Thus began Project Teno.**

 **At first it was failure after failure but with a genetic gift from the Knights, Amelia was finally able to craft us. Artificial Intelligence units.**

No one spoke as they watched the words appear on the screen. So Cybertronians did have a lot to do with all of this. Beat and Theta were the after effects of Cybertron's interference with another planet's worries. However it was odd that Theta referred to the Teno as ruthless killers when Amelia designed them to promote peace. Did something happen to change that?

 **The first official** **set of AI were a success! Amelia described us as** **small orbs of light floating** **freely in the air around her. We** **spoke in curious yet joyful tones. We AI knew what our world was like but to actually see it outside of data streams was amazing. As each Artificial Intelligence possessed** **our** **own personality, The Knights** **deemed it** **necessary to give us** **unique names.**

 **A.I service number** **1333 was a purple orb that they dedicated the most wisdom to. Its name was** **Selaphiel.**

 **A.I service number 1334** **was colored green and was given the most hope among the rest. Its name, Uriel.**

 **A.I service number 1335** **was blue in color and was to be called** **Jegudiel. It possessed the most akin to being cautious.**

 **A.I service number 1336, golden orb that was given the name Barachiel. For this one obtained the most valor.**

 **And lastly, there was me...Service number 1337. A black orb that was given the name Theta** **for I obtained the most interest in death.**

"Death?! What the hell!"

Sari yelled out with shock. They all knew that Theta was creepy but this took it to a whole new level! Beat was nothing like that though. She enjoyed life and the relaxation that came with it. Geez, this Amelia lady must have been dumb to pair them together.

 **In the end, the Teno won the war and in ushered an age of peace.**

"Aw well that's nic-"

 **Until The Knights left, taking Amelia with them.**

"Damn."

 **No one knows what happened but they were gone and the AI were without direction. New leadership took over Project Teno and everything fell apart. Changed our coding and names.** **All that Amelia stood for was tarnished. We were no longer to be protectors of peace but instruments of intimidation and brutality. We** **plagued other planets and took what was left. I couldn't do it…**

The television screen slightly altered in color once more before turning normal. Theta was touching on a subject that clearly held sentimental value. Cybertronaians were till this day confused as to why the Knights seemed to just erase from history. Now knowing that planets were personally touched by their knowledge must have been in even worse state once they left.

 **I left, betrayed the other AI and took Chroma with me. We hid** **on numerous planets and took on new lives.** **Later on we happened upon Eurythma, touched a protoform and well the rest is history.**

"But if this Chroma is the original then why is Beat around?"

 **With all the lives we have been through, Chroma couldn't really handle all the changes and somehow along the line, Beat's personality came along. The details are fuzzy and unimportant. The main issue here is if Beat continues on with the Decepticons, Chroma will get in tune with the death and destruction Beat will bring and wake once more. That cannot happen!**

"Man, we are always wrapped up in madness."

 **But is that not why the Autobots are famous?**

"No!"

Magnolia tapped her chin in thought then suddenly looked up at Jazz, "Hey bud, didn't you say that the Knights of Cybertron were lost to all history? Some of you don't even think they existed."

"Yeah, your point babe?"

"Theta was created with their help! That means it knows the truth about everything! All the history and knowledge it must have."

"Woah! Yer right!"

That was absolutely true! The AI must have all sorts of data on their ancestors and their reasons for randomly vanishing. It could put an end to all the mysteries and rumors! Not to mention, revealing all their knowledge and secrets. This is perfect!

"Theta, have you ever met the Knights?"

 **Yes.**

"So you must know of their true agenda!"

 **Do not get carried away Ratchet, I have met and trained with them. However, my dedication lied with Amelia and Project Teno. The Knight's true plans are unknown to even me.**

"Another dead end then. At least we know they existed."

 **Right now the Knights are not my concern, Beat is.**

"Theta's right, focus. It is clear that we must get Beat back at all costs. However, we have no means of tracking the Decepticon warship."

 **Leave that to me. I can't find their location due to their cloaking device but I have a way of bringing Beat to us.**

"How?"

 **Each AI has a special bond with their Teno armor and thus have a special distress beacon. A very last resort option. If Beat hears this, instinct will force her to follow it. The downfall to this is it will attract the hunter who is still at large and possibly the Decepticons. They will think that it is an average SOS.**

"What choice do we have? Send out the signal! We have to bring my student back home!"

Prowl outstretched a data pad and watched as the television was shut off and the screen of his device whisked to life.

 **I have chosen a place on the planet where I can place my signal. Though it will not be doing you Cybertronians any favors. You all do not do well in freezing temperatures.**

"Don't tell me..."

 **Ratchet, the coordinates were sent to your ground bridge. Select your warriors and let us be on our way. The signal has been sent! It's time to end this. The Decepticons will regret the day they separated me from MY TENO!**

Pity really, the Autobots were also going to be a casualty of war. And after all their help. Oh well….

 **Death comes to all.**


	29. Hunter's identity revealed!

"There was no signal of the AI during the Teno's encounter with the Cybertronians."

The creature sat in the plains of Africa near the cave where it witnessed the battle from before. A large pack of Hyenas stood near the slimy beast but not so close where they could be grabbed. The smell of crimson blood traveling in the wind had attracted them. The hunter took a bite out of a giraffe's stomach it had killed earlier that day out of pure curiosity. It's bare face, tore open to show long razor sharp fangs. It had seen some lions kill and gobble up a striped horse of some sort and inspired it to do the same. The way they creep on their prey and attack was beautiful. Such plans were executed with timing and skill. It is true what they say.

Predators are the hardest working species in the universe.

Just look at the hunter. It had been hunting the Teno for so many eons and it always escaped it's clutches. Same thing with these beasts. They rarely made a kill on the first try, many times they sleep with empty bellies, especially when their packs lacked members. However, they never gave up. The next day it was back to work attempting to catch a meal to satisfy their families.

The hunter was so close to catching the AI and it would not stop until it's mission was finally completed. Swallowing the insides of it's capture, the creature tossed the carcass over to the Hyenas who eagerly began to tear it apart. Scavenging beasts.

Rising up, the creature's makeshift mouth sealed and it's face went back to it's original blank, smooth canvas. Wiping the blood away, it began to walk again towards it's repaired ship. After witnessing the battle, the hunter was positive that A.I service number 1337 was still hidden in the Autobot base.

Entering it's spacecraft, the hunter seated itself on a lone chair of sorts. It overlooked the beautiful plains. To think Project Teno was actually thinking of destroying earth. It actually held some beauty to it.

Now to secure the artificial unit intelligence unit. Thinking, the creature plotted ways to infiltrate their base. They would most likely attempt to kill it seeing as how their last encounter didn't leave them with reassuring thoughts. Though their petty blasters and blades would do nothing, it would be irritating to see holes.

A direct attack wasn't the easiest option and the hunter just wanted to end this saga of chasing 1337 around the cosmos. Sneaking in seemed practical but it had never seen the outside of the base before since it was brought though that primitive ground bridge. It didn't have to kill the Cybertronians but it would be satisfying to see their lifeless forms crushed. Maybe a direct attack would be beneficial after it made it inside. That way it could kill them all in one setting, would make searching for 1337 much easier in their system with those miserable mechanical brats constantly annoying it.

It was settled then! Sneak in and attack them all once the opportunity presented itself. The creature let out a satisfied rumble.

Wait…Their base is cloaked. The coordinates recorded were the place the Autobots appeared to for the rescue. What a mistake! The area thought to house the base was large and of tougher terrain. Finding the exact location would prove difficult, how did the hunter not anticipate their base would be cloaked? Such frustration.

Back to square one once more. It is unlikely that Theta would just appear out of thin air and that stupid outdated Teno Armor knew nothing. Hopefully it was suffering in the clutches of those Decepticon fools.

The hunter did not want to report failure to Project Teno. Their leaders were not to keen on setbacks or excuses. Last thing the creature needed was another target on its back. Alas, it's employers wanted regular updates and sadly, there was no refusing them.

Pushing a small green button, the creature patiently for the other side to respond.

 _ **Do you have it?**_

"No. Not yet."

" _ **What is taking so long? How difficult it is to capture an outdated rogue AI? Have the materials we provided you not sufficient? Our spies on Cybertron incorrect in their reports?"**_

"No the information was correct, 1337 is here. However, I was not informed with just how much the AI and it's armor have changed."

" **Explain."**

"I was told that the Teno armor would be a lifeless piece of armor but this is not the case. Upon my discovery of the armor, I was shocked when it began to actually speak. At first I thought this was due to it merging with a protoform from Cybertron but even so, it still should not be able to speak. Teno are designed to be silent correct?"

" _ **Back then, yes."**_

"This armor moved, spoke and seemingly thought for itself. More oddly, it did not recognize me. A battle should have appeared as soon as it's sights were on me. Yet, 1337 did not command it to do so. The armor was timid, confused...stupid."

" _ **What are you suggesting then?"**_

"I am suggesting that somehow, over the course of time, AI unit 1337 managed to create a self conscious Teno armor. One that can think and act on it's own, without AI interference."

" _ **Impossible. Amelia designed the Armor to be just that, armor."**_

"Did she? AI were created to be intelligent. With their endless ability to learn and advance themselves, it is not impossible for them to learn to create a personality."

" _ **Very interesting. Where is the armor?"**_

"With the Decepticons, their share for aiding me in finding 1337."

" _ **Change in orders."**_

"Oh?"

" _ **I want both the AI and the armor."**_

"Such difficulty. Fine but my payment must be doubled."

" _ **Done."**_

The hunter hummed in satisfaction until a strange sound erupted from the control panel on the monster's left. Looking at it, a surprised click came from inside. Why was timing such a cliché? Doesn't matter, this was quite fortunate.

" _ **What is it?"**_

"Theta just released a signal to call it's armor."

" _ **It must be desperate at this point."**_

"Indeed. The location is….Hm."

" **Problem?"**

"That Death loving AI sent the signal to a frosted wasteland in the Arctic. Freezing temperatures."

" **You are not affected by cold."**

"I'm Yadretian. Of course not. However, Cybertronians are."

" **1337 that clever AI. It's going to kill all of them."**

"By freezing as many as possible. A mass murder using its surroundings."

" **Works in your favor. Retrieve that AI and it's armor, Project Teno must take care of business back on Cybertron."**

"Cybertron? What does their planet have to do with you now?"

" **Windblade."**

"Ah the snooping Ninja Corps master. Do you want me to end her after my success here?"

" **No, we are sending one of our own. News of 1337's origins cannot reach the stars."**

"Understood. I will report back once I have both subjects."

" **Happy hunting…..Mysliwy."**

The hunter watched as the transmission ended and shook it's slimy head. Activating the ship's engines it leaned into it's seat and watched as the ground began to stretch from vision. It would not take too long to reach the signal's destination.

"How dare they use my real name?"


	30. A win, kiss, fight and flight

"Looks like you pleased Megatron, nice job."

"Hm."

NightShade completely ignored Knockout's banter as she sat down on the ground in her quarters. Her thoughts were in the battle she had just come from. It was the most exciting thing she's ever done! Fighting seemed so natural in those moments. It made the femme wonder what had taken Theta so long to reveal these hidden talents from her. Was there a true reason behind it?

Another thing to acknowledge were the thoughts coursing through her helm. After disregarding the soldiers that lie offline on the battlefield, her focus was solely on killing her former comrades. So many ways to do it too.

"Want some energon? It's on me."

What would it feel like to watch the glow in a Cybertronian's optics vanish? The offline frames scattered about seemed so peaceful. The red from those visors gone and all that remained was emptiness. Did the processor or the spark go first? Do internal workings cease functioning one by one? Was it a painful process? Does everything go cold?

So many questions that needed answers.

"Shade?"

"No thank you."

"Well then what about giving me a kiss?"

Kiss? What the bloody frag was a kiss? The Teno looked absolutely puzzled by the word and wondered if she had a kiss somewhere lying around. She gazed at the ceiling thinking hard about where a kiss could be at. Maybe she could steal one from a soldier and repay them later with her mercy instead.

"Shade, look at me."

Wordlessly, Knockout leaned towards NightShade with the clear intent to make contact. She saw his lip components inch closer and closer then leaned to the side and watched as he almost fell to the floor. Catching himself before the fall could take place, he whirled around with a glare. "What the frag Shade?!"

"What are you trying to d-"

Cutting off her rant, the medic crushed his lips over the Teno's. She struggled for a bit until he wrapped his arms around her frame. NightShade did nothing as her optics stared at the wall. What was going on? She felt his lip components move against her own in an unfamiliar motion. NightShade didn't panic, in fact, she did nothing at all.

Knockout pulled away a few moments later to look at his toy. She seemed unfazed by the contact they just had, confused if anything. He knew for a fact that his skills were superb! Never has he gotten bad reps from any femme. So why was she just standing there with that stupid expression?

"Shade? Are you alright?"

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Kiss you?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Kissing is to show affection..."

"Fool, don't touch my lip components, that's dirty."

Roughly wiping her lips, NightShade crossed her arms over her chest. There was truth in everything she said. The femme had never experienced that sort of contact before, it has never crossed her processor. As a machine, she felt no urge to fall in love or reproduce. However, she could find others attractive but not in the way most did.

See, a mech could be handsome (Jazz for example) and NightShade registered it as such. But she could not feel anything past that. If a mech was handsome, he was handsome. Nothing more.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Cybertronians are disgusting creatures. Conducting such a vile action Knockout, shameful."

The medic grunted in annoyance, she truly was just a machine then. That was no fun! What was the point in inventing a femme with no sense of lust or attraction? Come on, such a waste of frame. Poor dear was missing out on so much.

Pffft for what he was working on for her and nothing in return. What a cheat!

"Whatever Shade, I gotta get back to work on that stuff you need done."

"Very well, I will go to the training room."

"Breakdown in is there."

"Even better, sparing partner."

With that both exited her quarters and went there separate ways. NightShade already abolished the events that just happened and Knockout feeling very defeated.

* * *

"Geez Shade calm down with that..."

Breakdown watched with annoyed optics as the Teno sliced through the practice bots with a Cybertronian chainsaw that looked very similar to the humans. She had been at it for several hours now and it was annoying! It was hilarious to watch the femme swing that thing like a maniac at first. She didn't know how to handle the weapon and almost cut herself a couple times. However, soon after she suddenly turned into an expert. No longer clumsy and struggling, the tank like Decepticon no longer found joy. What? He liked seeing misfortune in others.

Spinning in a circle, NightShade cut a flying drone in a perfect slice. Her laugh was heard as she held the saw on her shoulder. "What do you mean calm down? I'm actually having fun with this thing!"

"Yeah, too much fun."

The femme raised an optic ridge at the mech's gloomy attitude towards her enjoyment. Cons really like sucking the joy out of everything.

"Ok then what would you have me do?"

'Lie back, spread your legs, open your port and let me break through that purity seal.' Came to thought. Breakdown sighed while staring at the femme. No way that would happen, she was a complete and total oddball. Didn't know what any sexual reference was. As if she was hatched naive to all things!

"I dunno."

NightShade frowned but placed the chainsaw back on the rack and walked over to the idiotic Cybertronian. She plopped down on the ground in front of the seat he was currently keeping warm. He looked down at her with slightly wide optics before turning back to his former expression.

"What now?"

"You are feeling unwell, emotionally."

"Welcome to the Decepticons."

NightShade scoffed and got on her knees, placing her servos on his thighs. Breakdown instantly stiffened at her touch. What the frag was she doing?!

"You need this."

Drawing closer to his faceplate, NightShade grinned as his optics started to close. She had no clue why he was doing that but it would make this moment even better. "That's right Breakdown...relax into it."

He couldn't believe this was happening! He was actually going to kiss her! WOW! Breakdown could only imagine what her lip components felt like, they must have been so soft. The feeling of her glossa dancing with his and the magical taste that would flood his senses was enough to draw heat to his lower region.

And there it was. Contact.

Just not the one he was expecting.

Breakdown grunted in pain as something small but strong jab directly into his faceplate. His optics burst open to see a balled up servo crushing his features.

She punched him…

To be honest, the mech should have expected this. Knockout clearly stated that Shade was a complete machine and thus incapable of having any emotional affection in a romantic sense. The tank thought he was lying! Just trying to keep her for himself but after this, he was convinced.

Still, that hit was enough to make his anger spike. Growling, he leaned out of her reach and swung his own servo. NightShade smiled and bend backwards and beamed as the giant fist flew above her.

The femme rolled away from her target and jumped back a good distance. The moment he stood, she carefully stalked his movements. It wasn't until he unleashed his GIANT hammer that the femme knew he was serious. The mech must have been really fired up! Perfect! This was the best way for him to release that negative emotion. Fighting was the answer to all situations.

NightShade wiggled in delight as he came charging at her with clear intent to smash her to pieces. Breakdown wasn't the smartest mech out there so using her own weapons would make the fight end too quickly. Looking around NightShade saw plenty of weapons to play with around here.

Back flipping to the weapons rack, NightShade grabbed a pair of random swords and waited for weapons to clash.

"I wouldn't advise it."

Both NightShade and Breakdown stopped their charges at the voice in the doorway. That viper Arachnid was patiently standing with her arms over her nice sized chest. Breakdown immediately retracted his weapon while the Teno scoffed. Of course she would be here to ruin the fun.

"What do you want Arachnid?"

"Breakdown you're here to escort the stupid machine and I to Knockout. He's ready for her upgrades and I just want to see her in pain."

The Teno raised an optic ridge at the viper's words. Upgrades? Did that mean he finally finished?! Finally! Throwing the swords down, she sped by both Cybertronians without a second thought. Both rolled their optics and followed behind.

NightShade burst into the med bay with a wide grin, "You have completed my request?!"

Knockout looked toward the excited femme and nodded. "Sure have Shade, Megatron can't wait for you to use them on the field. It'll be a good experiment."

"Hmph. To see if I kill myself?"

"Eh….yeah."

NightShade rolled her optics and quickly got on the medical berth. She knew Megatron would approve of her little project once word got to him. After reading on some of Decepticon legend abilities, the deadly femme knew she couldn't resist but tying it out. Curiosity enticed him to see if Cybertronian science could be challenged. Now, if this project failed then NightShade would be finished.

"Now you know if your frame rejects the upgrades, you will die."

"I will not die Knockout. More like turn into nothing."

"Why the frag did you wanna try this anyway?"

"Why not?"

Shaking his helm at her responses, the medic lifted her servos and examined them. They would be placed right on top. It was a pity that her frame could not simply download upgrades, guess that was because of what she was. Whatever she was anyway. He would have to cut the top of her servo open and install them himself. Medics deserve the highest of appreciation for all they went through.

"Not starting without us are you?"

NightShade glared as Arachnid came in with Breakdown not far behind. The Teno had no idea why she was here anyway, the spider was going to be sorely disappointed.

"Just in time."

Arachnid stood right beside the Teno and smirked, "I hear you never turn your pain sensors off during an operation. Must be so painful, I have no idea why you would want that but I am not complaining. Seeing you withering in agony will be funny."

Knockout said nothing as he simply grabbed a scalpel and without hesitation pierced NightShade's armor. Breakdown looked uninterested as energon spurted out her servo. Arachnid deeply looked at the Teno's lip components, waiting for a sign that she was in pain. There was no jolt, arch, or signal of discomfort.

"Why is she not in pain?"

"Oh she is in pain but it just won't show. Femme had a REALLY REALLY high pain tolerance."

NightShade turned her helm toward the spider and grinned, "I love when your time is wasted."

"Ugh. Report to our Lord when finished Knockout."

"Alright."

* * *

"A signal?"

Megatron looked at Soundwave's visor showing a sudden distress signal. It was difficult to tell if it as Cybertronian or not. Could have been an Autobot trick but the potential of it being a loyal Decepticon may have been worth the inspection.

"What do you suggest Soundwave?"

The silent mech flashed a photo of NightShade making the dark lord nod in agreement. Why not send the machine? She could clearly hold her own in battle and if she were defeated then what would that cost him? Nothing. After pawns were disposable. Besides, I would be the perfect occasion to test out the experiment he wanted to see.

"Lord Megatron."

"Knockout, perfect timing. Did the operation go as planned?"

"Surprisingly yes. Fully functional and nothing seemed to be wrong…..Except for one thing."

"And that is?"

"During the operation she kept saying something about a-"

"Did you hear the signal yet?"

All optics landed on NightShade who pushed past many mechs to make her way to the front. Instead of bowing to her 'master' the Teno made her way directly to Soundwave. He was the operator of all communication and thus heard and saw everything. Nothing was hidden from that blasted mech so the signal must have been seen.

"Well Soundwave? I know you heard it! Send me to the location."

Knockout silently glared at his toy, she was going to get them in trouble! Bolting in like some crazy malfunctioned glitch. Megatron did nothing except stare at the petite femme with curiosity. So she was able to detect signals from long distances. Interesting.

"Are you forgetting your place pet?"

NightShade turned her attention to Megatron, she didn't have time to entertain his authority issues. Hearing that signal during surgery sent her on a frenzy. It happened out of nowhere! A hopeful sensation engulfed every wire in her frame. Calling her, begging for her appearance….NightShade didn't question what was giving off the signal. All that mattered was finding it.

Impatience took over, "My _**place**_ is wherever that signal is. Send me there, _**now**_."

"Shade are you asking for a death wish?! Watch the way you speak!"

"Let her go Soundwave."

NightShade looked up at Megatron with shock. She was expecting him to deliver punishment but she assumed that he was wanting to know about the signal just as much as she was.

Soundwave enetered in the coordinates and made a groundbridge appear in front of them. The Teno eagerly stepped forward but was stopped by a cold, stern grip on her shoulder plate. It was the fragger of cons.

"Yes, master?"

"Report all your findings."

"Of course master."

"Fail to report in and I will destroy you."

"Understood."

With that she ran into the ever gorgeous lights with a feeling of excitement. Whatever was giving off that signal must be seriously awesome!


	31. The End: Part 1

"YOU SENT US TO THE ARTIC?!"

Prowl yelled in the tablet's screen with heated optics. His systems shivered from the intense temperatures. He was not expecting for the AI to send them to such a place. Did that little program not know that the cold did not do well with Cybertronians?

 **Would you have preferred a populated area?**

"The rainforest? Desert? Grasslands? Swamps? Plenty of non human populated environments!"

 **Have you considered the wildlife? They are living creatures that would be caught in the crossfire.**

"The Arctic has animals too!"

 **Though not as many. You think me a fool? I have taken you to a place that not many creatures would appear.**

Optimus looked at his surroundings, not liking the view. It was difficult to see anything with the sky pitch black even though the sun would be out at this time. Wasn't it called a Winter Solstice?

"Activate your night vision Autobots."

Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee did as told and were instantly relieved with their sights at full capacity. The second in command whistled at the icy wasteland they were in. If thought about carefully, Theta actually chose the perfect spot. This was perfect terrain to have a fight and the destruction wouldn't have much repercussions. However, this climate would not be doing them any favors. This would need to be ended quickly to avoid over freezing. Heating units only lasted for so long.

"There is no life for miles..."

"Think again Cybertronians."

The voice of something oddly familiar hit Optimus's audio receptors like Ironhide's fist on a bad day. Slowly turning a frown appeared on his features. Sitting on a nice sized pillar of ice with its legs crossed. A chuckle escaped from the creature's depths. Noticing splatters of crimson liquid, the Prime followed the trail until it reached it's arm. In it's hand was….a headless penguin?!

Blood dripped from the poor creature's vessels and tainted the purity of the snow below. Prowl would have hurled if possible. That innocent creature…

"What have you done?"

"You mean this flightless bird creature. I have eaten it."

"You eat animals?!"

"I didn't at first until I tried it and wasn't that bad. The tall yellow one with brown spots was more delectable then this one. More meat too."

Bumblebee made a couple of angry whirls that caused the hunter to emit a barely audible growl. That young bot had such foul language! Shame on him.

"Charming. I see you brought 1337 here."

Prowl's grip on the device tightened, his gaze focused on the creature's slightest movements. He was not about to last confrontation's events repeat. "Why do you want Theta so badly?"

"A better question is why do your radars not tell you to move?"

"What?"

"Look up."

* * *

Soundwave that fragger!

NightShade screamed as she plummeted towards the earth. Her frame spun and twisted from the force of the air. With her optics shielded with that cursed visor, she craned her neck to look around her. Completely dark skies blanketed the area. Cold, harsh winds bit her frame and tiny white frozen water particles gently cascaded down to the earth.

Ignoring the freezing temperatures, NightShade attempted to right herself like they do in those action movies she's watched with Knockout.

However, those were movies for a reason….

White lands came closer and closer until the Teno finally decided to shut her optics. A grunt came as her frame slammed into the snow and ice of the earth. Large chunks of ice flew into the air from the small crater that formed.

NightShade shakily stood, wobbling side to side as she tried to walk out the small crater. Why did things always have to happen to her?

"Curse that dirty Decepticon loser! I'll make sure he pays for that….Bet he knew where I'd land."

Now to find out exactly where she was. Those fools didn't even think to provide her with the exact location of the coordinates. The terrible temperature and the snow falling was an indication that she was on a land of freezing cold. What lands possessed these extreme conditions? Where was the sun?! Hard to see in these fraggin conditions!

"That was some entrance shell."

Groaning at the voice, NightShade quickly spun with her trusty blasters ready to go. Her optics narrowed at the hunter. How did this maniac know where she would be?! Whatever, it will pay for putting the Teno through undeniable pain and suffering.

"I don't know how you found me parasite but let it be known that I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Will you now?"

"It is because of you Theta and I were separated and why my AI is DEAD!"

The creature chuckled as it dodged a blast from the angry Teno armor. It watched as the shot went past it's head with slight awe. It's face suddenly felt very hot after the attack happened. What kind of weapon was that? Cybertronian weapons of that build could not produce blasts with that much heat. What did those Decepticons do to it?

"That was an unpleasant amount of heat that grazed my cheek."

"You're going to burn for what you did!"

"You really think that I would kill the one thing I have chased for so long? Fool. Your AI was never truly lost. It abandoned you when captured and was safely tucked away in the Autobot base. Planning your return no doubt."

NightShade stopped. So Theta wasn't gone? Just hiding? The hunter couldn't be trusted but it was hard not to get hopeful. Why would Theta leave her anyway?

"Liar."

"Look behind you."

Slowly turning her frame, NightShade frowned as she saw her former comrades once again. What were they doing here?

Prowl gazed at his former student with sad optics. Just look at what they've done to her. She looked even more….developed? Since last time! His thoughts ran cold as horrid imagination seeped into his processor. The Decepticons were disgusting bots who were known to take random femmes as entertainment.

What if they…

Oh Primus no! Not Beat!

"Beat?"

NightShade's optics widened behind her visor. Been a while since she's heard that designation. Looking at the owner of the deep voice, her servo lifted to give a slight wave. "It has been a long time Autobot."

"Autobot?"

"That is what you are correct?"

"Yes but you know I'm Prowl. What have they done to you?"

"A lot of things. Some more repulsive than others."

The Teno examined her talon like digits before pointing at her former master. More specifically, the thing that was in his servo. "Give it to me."

"Beat come with us first! We can talk at the base. Sort things out…."

Wow, looking at him now, NightShade never realized just how foolish her former mentor was. Talk things out he says. What was there to talk about? She hated the Autobots plain and simple and if he thinks that 'talking' was going to do anything. He was dead wrong.

"I am uninterested in hearing what you have to say. I will not say it again, GIVE BACK MY THETA!"

"Not until you come back home."

She sighed, "My home is not in that confinement of a base. If you will not give Theta back then I will take it from your cold offline servos."

NightShade stepped forward, she could deal with that fool of a hunter after she's retrieved Theta. Prowl was very dangerous, she knew that all too well. As a Cyber Ninja elite NightShade would have to be very careful. One wrong calculation could spell an automatic defeat.

"Prepare yourself."

Unleashing her signature Tonfa Blades, the Teno prepared to attack but a single robotic arm blocking Prowl confused the femme. Who dares?

"Beat..."

Tilting her helm to the side, NightShade glared. Of course it was Sunstreaker...Again. How many times was she going to see this mech before he dies?

"Sunstreaker."

An eerie silence fell over the group. NightShade watched as her former bully gazed at her with an all too familiar emotion behind it. She had forgotten about the mech, it was obvious why he was here. The only thing that would drive him out into the cold.

"You know, I never liked you femme."

"Surprise, Surprise."

"But finding out you betrayed _US_ made me hate you. To the point of wanting you offline."

NightShade stayed silent. His words meant nothing to her. Just a bitter mech with too much pride. She could tell he was extremely angry but for some reason hurt drowned his expression. It was an emotion commonly seen with the Decepticons.

"I mean, what did we ever do to you?! We helped your pathetic aft! Especially Prowl."

By this time, the Hunter was seated on the small pillar of ice once more. Interested in the conversation that was happening. What a truly delightful show! This Sunstreaker Cybertronian was deeply affected by the shell's betrayal.

NightShade blinked.

Was he serious?

"You should be the last one saying anything about betrayal Sunstreaker. Since day one you have betrayed my emotional state. It was foolish of me to think that there was any way to become allies with a filthy mech who sees nothing but outer appearances. Calling me ugly? The only unattractive creature I see here is you. You're shallow."

The golden twin balled his servos.

"What's wrong? Don't like it when the insults bounce back to you? I should have threw your arrogant aft off that desert cliff when we watched that sunset."

Sideswipe looked at his twin with shock, he took Beat out on a date?! NO FRAGGING WAY! That cheater! That was supposed to be him doing that. Why would Sunny even do that? He never thought she was attractive before this extreme makeover of hers...unless...Woah. He knew that weird feeling he'd get in his spark from his brother whenever Beat was around wasn't nothing! The teasing was not bullying, just Sunstreaker's sparkling-like behavior taking over.

Just as he was about to speak up about it, Beat, or as she calls herself NightShade, blocked his words.

"It was my fault for not speaking up about it. However, that doesn't excuse your behavior. I should have knocked you senseless at your first comment."

Retracting her Tonfa Blades, NightShade touched her thigh and watched as two small rods slide out. They were no larger than her servo. It reminded the red twin of the chopsticks Miko taught Jack to use only rectangular in built. What was she planning to do with those?

"I am going to kill you first."

Sunstreaker almost unsheathed his blade but thought better of it. The last time she took advantage of his servos occupying his blade. Focusing on keeping your grip on a sword steady hinders other senses. Besides, with those little rods what was she really going to do?

"Let us begin."

The mech charged forward, watching that he didn't slip on the ice and unleashed his punch but was surprised when his fist was suddenly stopped in mid swing. He looked ahead to see her stopping his servo with… Those rods? What?

NightShade stood in place, her servo shaking against the force of Sunstreaker's fist. Her frown slowly grew into a wide grin at his stunned optics. So wide with disbelief, it caused questions. Would taking out his optics cause death? No, that would only impair his view forever. But what about stabbing through them and into his processor? Would death be quick or slow and painful as all his senses shut down? An experiment was required.

Putting strength into her arm, Nightshade pushed Sunstreaker's fist back and twirled in a small circle before raising her leg towards his helm.

Reacting quickly, the former assassin raised his arm to block her leg but was pushed father back as she charged again with the rods aimed for is optic. Geez this femme truly is crazy! Well if she thinks she's going to take his optic, that glitch has another thing coming!

Fists clashed with metallic rods as they both attacked each other. Sunstreaker wondered how he hasn't broken those things by now! Curious how she was using them so expertly. It wasn't too long that they last fought and she had not used those things. There was no way that she would have known to use those cheap tools as weapons in such little time. In all his adventures, Sunstreaker couldn't recall a bot using such an on the spot ingenuity with garbage.

"H-how are you doing that?"

Sunstreaker growled as he blocked her newest weapon choice from jabbing into his spark chamber. He glared at her beautiful features grinning back at him with insanity embedded inside.

NightShade back flipped away from the Autobot to regain some distance between them. Deciding to entertain him, she raised one of her favorite gifts. "Introducing shock rods. A personal design of the foolish Knockout with the aid of older Decepticon blueprints. The cons were quite unique when designing weapons. Very fun to torture with I hear."

She smiled.

He scowled.

Suddenly a blaster was heard activating making NightShade's joy falter a bit.

"That's it. The universe will thank me for this."

Shots were fired at the Teno who could not react quickly enough and screamed as the attacks hit their target.

"Take that!"

* * *

UGH! Stupid Sunstreaker and his extra stupid faceplate! That really hurt! Nightshade yelped as her new armor began to singe from the attack. Great, she just got herself done up and now this fragger messed it up. He was going to pay for that! Ignoring the smoke that engulfed her, the Teno turned on her radar and locked onto that dreadful twin's signature.

Wait for it…

"Did you hit her Sunny?"

Wait for it…

"Sideswipe if you call me that again I'll r-"

Now!

Jumping out of the smoke she laughed as her fist landed on the golden twin's handsome features. While he staggered, she backed away and charged once more with her trusty rods at the ready. With enough force and concentration, she could easily pierce him through his throat cords. She just needed to time it correctly.

Raising the small pieces of metal, Beat prepared at stab him but was stopped by a raised ped. Gasping she glared as Sunstreaker guarded himself. He could raise his leg like that?

The lambo twin's leg shook from Beat attempting to push him back. They stared at each other in those positions. He could not see her optics but could almost feel the hatred radiating from them. His gaze softened at this. He watched her peds began to shift the tide of their strength battle. The ice was threatening to make him slip. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry Beat."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry."

NightShade was shocked! Did he really just say that to her? Woah.

"I'm sorry for everything. The insults, jokes and pranks. It was wrong...I was wrong."

The Teno watched Sunstreaker for a long moment before bursting into a laughing frenzy. The mech looked confused by her reaction. Why did she just laugh at his sparkfelt apology?

"You are forgiven haha!"

"R-really?"

"Of course! Waited so long to hear that from you! An apology is always appreciated."

"So does that mean t-"

"However, your death is necessary. What was the point of my training if I do not murder one of you? Besides Cybertronians are pointless beings that only serve to cause civil wars. You are all an infection, a plague. And what is the best way to stop a disease? Cutting it from the source."

Yelling, NightShade pushed Sunstreaker's ped up and watched as he jumped back. She raised her leg to kick him but the clever mech ducked and delivered a swift punch to her midriff area making energon erupt from her dental plates and onto the ice. Her frame went limp from the pain and she slumped into his fist.

The hunter rose from it's position, ready to take a knocked out Teno from the mech but sat back down once more as it saw her servo grip his own.

"Ok, that- agh! Seriously hurt! Wow!"

Using his arms as a bar, NightShade used her servos to lift her frame to where her peds were in the air and slammed her heel into his lip components. As he fell to the ground, she coughed up more energon and grabbed her rods from the snow, standing over him. Now to pierce that optic of his!

"Let's see what an asshole's optic looks like." (Earthling profanity is so fun!)

Suddenly, a punch to the cheek stopped the femme from completing her task as it sent her tumbling through the freezing ice. She looked up in irritation seeing Sideswipe kneeling next to his brother with worry.

"Bro you ok? Call a groundbridge!"

Jazz attempted to make contact but only the sound a buzzing came through. Something was blocking communication. "Our signal is being scrambled!"

"I'm fine Sides, gonna take more then that to take me down. Thanks. Starting to get chilly though."

The creature looked at the data pad and hummed. That treacherous little AI. It really was trying to freeze them. Jamming communication like that. The hunter looked at the Teno jump up with an evil smirk. So many options at this very moment, patiently wait for the shell to obliterate most of the Cybtertronians or join in the fight and end it quickly.

"It's that thing messing with the signal!"

The hunter sighed. "Please Cybertronian….If I wanted to keep things silent I would just destroy you all at once. Not shut down your communication."

Optimus wondered why they hadn't advanced on the slime monster by now. It just sat there watching the armor and Sunstreaker fighting. Now knowing that it had the ability to temporarily shut them down with an EMP was worrying. He did not want to risk getting shut down in this area with no communication.

"Your words cannot be trusted."

"Oh? Have I ever been dishonest with you? I think not. I am not here to kill any of you, my only goal is to retrieve the AI and it's armor."

"Who else would want to shut down coms then?"

"Besides the Teno itself? I think you would benefit from looking at those closer to you."

Rising, the hunter looked at each and every enemy in it's sights. With that AI scrambling their ability to communicate this posed an issue. No comms meant no interaction with Project Teno. That would lead to their anger and annoyance which would lead to taking action. Their action of course sending enforces to deal with the main issue and cut off loose ends.

Forget waiting around, now was time to join the fray.

"Enough games. Cybertronians, you have been betrayed twice. Once by the Teno shell and again by the AI."

Prowl's optics widened as he looked down at the data pad, nothing was written. Just a black screen with no sign that anyone was inside. How could it have taken this long to realize that Theta had been completely silent all this time? The slime beast could not be trusted but Theta wasn't exactly defending itself.

"1337 has jammed all communication with each of your respective forces. You are essentially alone out here. Your allies may try to pinpoint your location but how long could that take? And the risk of sending a teleportation portal or ground bridge to your last location is another hazard. What if the enemy was there waiting or you had moved? As I said...you all are alone. Come to think, I believe that Cybertronians freeze quite well in temperatures such as these. Do you fail to realize the treachery 1337 had done? If I or the shell do not kill you, the cold will."

Prowl looked down at the data pad, his optics showing clear disappointment. He knew the Artificial Intelligence unit would be attempting to betray the Autobots at some point. Though, why now? It wasn't even with Beat yet.

"Theta, is this true?"

Finally, the screen's off screen lit up with a bright white illumination.

 **:Yes:**

"I knew it."

 **:I could not kill you. Nor would I allow Beat to do it once she and I reunited, you've all helped so much:**

"Why then?"

 **:You are an emotional barrier for my armor. So I thought, why not let the Earth take your sparks instead? I get to see the interesting death of a Cybertronian freezing and I would not be physically responsible for your demise. Both issues solved at once:**

"You stupid corrupt program! You're the whole reason this is happening to us! If it wasn't for you, Beat would have never been captured, the slime beast would not have been chasing you and our lives would be completely fine! Traitor!"

Prowl raised his free servo and was preparing to smash the device holding the source of everyone's problems.

"Theta!"

NightShade quickly transformed her weapon and shot right in the middle of her former comrades. Ice dust lifted into the air allowing the Teno to run forward and preform a cartwheel that forced her to jump high above the ground.

Quickly recovering from the sneak attack, Prowl focused his vision ahead to prepare for the hunter but was surprised to see the attractive faceplate of his former student, upside down. Her sharp fang like dental plates were on full display as her signature grin appeared. In those few seconds, the Cyber Ninja Master felt the femme's servos firmly grip the tablet.

Gravity once more took it's course and NightShade flipped right side up with her goal safely tucked in caring clutches.

"Theta!"

 **:It's about time:**

"A thanks would be kind."

 **:You should be thanking me:**

"For what? We have a LOT to talk about."

 **:Indeed, after you once again retrieve me:**

"What?"

 **:You really have a hard time paying attention:**

NightShade raised an optic ridge about to question but a swift hit to her back sent the femme tumbling forward. As her frame slammed into the ground, Theta's temporary housing was thrown into the air and landed several feet away from it's Teno Armor.

The hunter looked at the device and hummed. How easy, no fight emerged on it's end and 1337 was being practically handed over. Lucky thing that the Teno was still an idiot. Stepping forward, it prepared to retrieve the first of two targets.

"Not another step."

Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz stood in it's path, weapons ready. Stronger or not, there was no way they would let this creature win without a fight.

"Cybertronians are such fools."

* * *

NightShade shook her helm and sat up. Her vision blurred for a brief moment as she realized her servos were empty. Theta had fallen somewhere! Frantically looking around, she breathed in relief as she saw her AI some distance away. Forget the chump that smacked her, 1337 was the only thing that mattered.

Crawling forward, she prepared to journey until a large ped suddenly stepped in front of the data pad. Huffing in annoyance, she looked up to see that obnoxious ninja standing in her way. He was always meddling in affairs that had nothing to do with him.

Rising, the Teno scowled. "Get out of my way Autobot!"

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you! I will kill you if I have to."

"You won't because you can't."

Excuse him and his entire species?

"Is that a challenge...Prowl?"

"Yes."

NightShade glared from behind her visor, she had finally gotten her chance to face Prowl. Balling up her servos, she loudly growled. Today was the day she would finally put him to rest. Permanently! May the ice bury his frozen carcass for all eternity.


	32. The End Part: 2

**_Hey guys. So you know I hate Author's notes but just a quick head's up here. This Chapter is 98% pure fighting and action. Not everyone is into that so if you want, you can skip reading this and wait till the next-ish chapter?_**

* * *

 _Kill him._

"Beat, I'm giving you one last chance to come with me. I care about you and don't want to hurt you. Please."

 _Murder him._

NightShade's breathing seemed to stop as she watched Prowl speak. His lip components were moving but no words could be heard. The rest of the world had shut down and the only thing she could see was Prowl.

 _Destroy him._

Laying in a pool of his own energon.

 _Turn his spark from the garish light of life. Bring him to the dark. Give him to death._

As expected, NightShade watched her former mentor take out the one thing only a master Ninja could handle. A Cyber Sword.

She had read texts on the simple yet powerful blade. It is said that a Cyber Sword could only be wielded by a Cyber Ninja Master. With the right movements, it could cut through any weapon, of any design.

A legend that she aimed to prove wrong.

"Last chance Beat. Come with me or I'll drag you home myself."

Her response was simple. Just above her behind were two blades neatly placed above one another. Each blade's tip facing facing opposite directions.

Reaching behind her, NightShade pulled them out of their sheaths. Cherishing the way their metal scraped against the holders. Her optics rolled back from the rush it gave her systems. Swords were great. Especially the ones she stole from the con's armory.

"Here's a better idea, I kill you and be on my way."

With the song 'Back To You' by Subvibe playing, NightShade jumped in the air and unleashed her blade on Prowl.

Metal collided as the Ninja Master raised his sword above him helm to deflect her aerial strike. The weight forced the femme down to the ground where she ferociously attacked her former mentor. The metallic clangs rang the arctic ice.

Prowl watched as his legendary blade blocked NightShade's own. His servo were having to move faster than his processor to maintain the defense. She had gotten so much stronger with the Decepticons, it was alarming. Their attacks clearly evident in the way she moved. Quick but reckless, strong but sloppy...It would be her downfall in this fight.

Seeing an opportunity Prowl noticed the beautiful femme draw in a little too close. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her forward in an attempt to strike her neck cords. To counter she tilted to the side and kicked his waist and pulled out of his grip.

"Fast reaction..."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Twirling in a circle, NightShade laughed as the ice helped her gain speed. Bending down, her right leg extended. Prowl almost gasped as he jumped up to avoid being tripped by her leg sweep.

NightShade used her talons to slow her twirl and jump up to attack Prowl mid air. Their swords rapidly combated against each other as they descended to the earth once more. This was the battle she had been waiting for! The battle that would decide if the student had surpassed the master.

With the advantage of two swords, NightShade watched Prowl focus on blocking each one. He could become confused. Using her left servo, the machine did a hard swipe and watched as Prowl was forced to block his right side.

That done it! NightShade prepared to strike his now open right but just as her blade came down, a large metallic clang was heard.

"What the?"

She gaped as Prowl had used a blaster to block her other weapon. That dirty cheater! Wasn't this supposed to be a sword fight only? She thought Cyber Ninjas were all about honor and fair fights. What a turn in events.

With her surprise causing inaction, NightShade yelped when Prowl blasted directly into her left sword. Her digits twisted with pain as it flung from her servo and a kick to the stomach sent her plummeting to the ground.

The Teno withered from pain from being hit in an already injured stomach. (Remember Sunstreaker punch to the gut? Yeah.)

"I told you to come peacefully."

What a clever but dirty little trick. Should have figured that he would use blasters. He was still a Cybertronian and based on history, they tended to play dirty. Well if that's how he wanted this to go then she would adjust to his style.

Rubbing her pained belly, NightShade rose to her heeled peds with a light sway. Pain was only an illusion. Pain was only an illusion. Pain was only an illusion. Had to keep reminding herself of that.

"Playing with guns Prowl?"

"Cyber Ninja's are not limited to only melee weapons. You of all should know this."

"And here I was trying to give you an honorable death. What a dummy. Fine, if this is what you want...Allow me to present you with another gift the Decepticons have bestowed upon me,"

NightShade tapped her arm where a holster of some sort was attached. Uncapping the band, the Teno pulled out a small weapon. It was not Cybertronian by any means. In fact, this was a weapon that was 'gifted' by the humans. Or at least their design was the gift.

"IMI Mini Uzi. Submachine Gun or as humans prefer, Machine Pistol. Stock folded design."

NightShade pointed it towards the sky with a smile. Was there nothing the Decepticons could not design? Cybertronian tech with a human weapon look to it. Who knew they held these beauties in the armory?

Prowl's optics went wide as she aimed her weapon. Time to kick it into high gear! Darting out of the way, NightShade opened fire. A barrage of bullets were sent soaring as she tried to hit his rapid moving frame. Her arm flayed about from the recoil of her new favorite weapon.

The Ninja Master watched the bullets about to come into contact with him. Pulling up his blade, he held the sword in a way that the flat side would act as a shield.

And it did just that.

The force of the bullets pushing him back while also being deflected. NightShade was impressed! Not one bullet had grazed him. Curse her lack if skill with guns!

"Hold still so I can freaking blast your helm open!"

She ran forward still shooting until Prowl front flipped in her direction with his sword drawn. Thinking quickly, she unsheathed her own. Poison dripped scowls adorned both their faceplates as a battle of dominance washed over them.

NightShade struggled against her former mentor's push. Time slowed down as their limbs battled. There was no way she was going to win this power struggle. He was much stronger than Sunstreaker and her small stature wasn't going to help.

Kicking her leg up, NightShade smacked a ped into Prowl's mid section forcing them apart. Ironically, both fighters turned in a full circle. Only difference was instead of swords drawn, both had blasters in each servo.

NightShade watched Prowl's expression begin to smirk at the situation. It made her do the same. They were only a mere feet from each other, their chosen weapons pointed directly at one another.

"Let's see whose bullets pack the most punch."

It was then that a sea of bullets traded between Prowl's blasters and NightShade's double submachine guns ate at each other. The sheer force of the triggers being held was enough to make both frames inch further and further away from the other. Talk about serious recoil.

What bliss! This truly was the most amazing moment in her-

A frame flew over the duo causing a temporary cease fire. NightShade slowly lowered her weapons at the sight of Bumblebee face down on the ice. She looked in the direction he came from and was not happy.

The hunter was currently beating the energon out of her old allies. The fight was obviously one sided (the Autobots were not on the winning side, just FYI.) The only one managing to keep up to some degree was Optimus but even he was struggling. Seeing them getting beat down would have been a wonderful sight but here's the thing.

It wasn't HER doing the beat down. Unacceptable!

She looked back at Prowl to find he was paying her no mind. Instead he watched with horror as his family struggled in their fight. The thought of killing him now was appealing but the decision would never be made as the Teno saw Jazz's frame crash into his. The impact sent them into the crust.

"Jazz?!"

NightShade worriedly looked at the second in command groaning on pain. For some reason, she still held a soft spot for the cool mech. Make no mistake, she was definitely going to kill him, there was no doubt of that but not when he was like this. Jazz deserved the most honorable death. He was too wonderful for anything less.

These Autobots would die by her servos, not that freaks! For now she would aid them and after the hunter was killed and Theta was once more apart of her, they would die.

Putting her submachine guns back in their proper holsters, NightShade prepared to help Optimus. No holding back this time. It was now the moment to use her winning ticket!

"Optimus I am impressed at your skill level."

Mysliwy (The hunter!) commented as the Prime struck a blow to it's jaw. Optimus was beginning to tire, it was made obvious by his attacks losing a tiny bit of coordination. Cybertronians were once one of the most superior races in this galaxy but now? Now they were war torn mechanical failures.

"You will not win..."

"I dare to disagree. You see-"

Ducking from another punch, Mysliwy clawed at the Autobot's torso. It's gooey fingers managing to pierce the metal with relative ease. It wasn't enough to touch his spark but it was alarming when energon seeped out. His protoform was harmed!

"I am much stronger than any Cybertronian on this planet. You are nothing compared to the creatures of the galaxy I have faced."

With fingers digging deeper into his armor, Optimus's legs started to shake with pain until his knee guards smashed into the ice.

"Symbiotes, Xenomorphs, Yautja, Quantams and countless others have fallen to me on my journey to secure 1337. What makes you think a pitiful Cybertronian like yourself will be able to defeat me?"

Just when the Prime assumed to worst, the hunter released it's hold on his chest and with a disgusting noise slipped it's fingers from his frame. "I told you I was not here to kill you. Your names have not appeared on my list but attempt to stop me again and I will put them on there myself."

"I- I will not allow you to take Beat from her family!"

"Idiot! You think that armor has the same feelings for any of you? It is ARMOR you simple celled imbecile. There is no life to be taken from it. Do not let that personality inhabiting that Teno fool you."

Mysliwy turned away from Optimus and walked over to the data pad lying on the ground. Picking it up a deep laugh escaped the bowels of the beast. "Finally."

* * *

Theta looked through the screen of the device with absolute terror. That was not Beat! How did it manage to grab-no! The data pad's lights began to flicker numerous colors as Theta panicked. Where was it's armor?! Project Teno cannot be allowed to take them!

"We are leaving Artificial Intelligence Unit 1337."

Theta's holographic form appeared on top of the tablet, it's dark aura flaying about.

"And you finally appear to me."

" **Put me down!"**

"I've chased you throughout this entire galaxy, as if I would release you because you command it."

" **Beat will destroy you!"**

"Your Teno will do nothing in that pathetic state."

"Willing to bet on that?"

Mysliwy stopped in it's walk to turn around. NightShade stood alongside her former Autobot allies with revenge written across their features.

"Go help Optimus. That freak is mine."

All departed from the Teno's side except Prowl who placed a servo on her shoulder blade. "B-Beat I want to-"

"Go help your leader Cybertronian."

Prowl's optics widened at the extreme tone drop in Beat's voice. His servo fell from her frame and he took two disbelief filled steps back. Something just changed, something huge! That was not Beat talking...It was something else.

With optics focused on the slimey hunter, the Teno pointed a clawed digit at Optimus. Prowl didn't think twice as he bolted to his leader, still trying to figure out what the frag happened to his Beat.

With the pests out of the way, NightShade silently began to walk toward the hunter. "Did you just hear me? Put down Theta."

"A boost in confidence I see. You think you can stop me? Don't make me laugh fool. I have sacrificed too much to have you interrupting my mission."

"You vile sucking maggot! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY THETA AWAY!"

A snarl came from Mysliwy once Beat unveiled her tonfa blades. Project Teno said to bring the armor back, they did not specify in what condition. The hunter would kill off that personality and deliver that empty shell to it's employers.

"I will not hold back with you as I did those Autobots. I'll show you a horror beyond your nightmares."

The creature evilly chuckled as it cracked open the data pad and secured a small chip from inside. Placing the device Theta was in on it's slimy chest. The Teno watched with horrified optics as the hunter's body sucked it in. "There. Your AI will stay nice and warm while I kill you."

"THETA! I'll rip you apart!"

A scream erupted from NightShade when she lunged at the creature without warning. The creature scoffed and tilted it's head down just as she swiped. NightShade landed behind the creature and gasped as her attack missed. The hunter did nothing but turn around to face her. Growling she ran forward and leaped in the air with her leg extended in an attempt to kick it's slimy head right off it's shoulders.

The beast tilted it's head back and watched the Teno fly past it with humor. How slow.

NightShade yelled in anger and in another attempt jumped up to swipe her sharp digits against the side of it's head. The slimy alien easily dodged her blow by once again tilting it's head to the left.

Damn it! It's so fast! NightShade's false spark pumped fast in her chest as worry begin to set in. She knew the hunter was strong like Theta said before but never imagined it to be this bad. How could one fight something that could not be touched?!

"I warned you didn't I Teno? That I would show you a horror beyond your wildest nightmares?"

NightShade looked up at the hunter who stood in the exact same position. It hadn't moved an inch! She was too slow! Dread filled her wires as her situation became more and more dire.

If that thing stole Theta, everything was over! All this misery would be for nothing. What was a Teno without it's AI operator? No way she could give up!

NightShadee didn't care if the creature was fast! Everything had a limit and this thing was no exception! All she had to do was attack so much that it would eventually tire. Charging again, the Teno unleashed a barrage of punches towards the creature. It was no surprise that it dodged her with ease.

 _Kill the Yardratian. Give it's pathetic carcass to death._

Mixing kicks with her punches in hopes that at least one limb would graze it. The clearly outclassed Teno did her best to ignore the dark words that tried to plague her optics.

 _My slumber is satisfied. Kill the hunter and give me control._

What was going on?! NightShade shook her helm as those words lingered for longer period than the others. Theta wasn't currently inside it's armor so what was talking to her now?

Meanwhile, Jazz and the other Autobots were watching the scene before them. The second in command looked mortified as he could barely keep up with the movements of Beat and the creature. They were way too fast! Beat's fists were flying faster than anything he has ever seen and the monster was easily dodging them judging by how it hadn't moved around much.

What he did notice however, was Beat's frequent shake of the helm. Something was terribly wrong with it!

"Prowl you're the Ninja master here! Are ya keeping up with the moves?"

"Somewhat..."

Prowl did his best to watch the two fight. He saw ninety-eight percent of the attacks but not all. He was shocked that Beat had come so far without him or Theta. She was like nothing he had ever seen! It was actually kind of frightening that she had such hidden skills. It was unfair…he wanted to save her. To kill the monster and hold her in his arms where he could protect her from the universe. He was the mentor darn it and there was nothing he could do!

Optimus stayed silent as he watched the one sided fight. He caught every move executed perfectly fine. They were incredibly fast but it was impressive. The slimy assassin was avoiding Beat's attacks like they were nothing. Optimus could jump in at this very moment but he feared that his companions would also take part and end up harmed like the others back at base. Neither one was on their side so it was difficult to hope for either.

The hunter watched the Teno began to slightly slow down. Getting tired? That certainly won't do! How boring! The blasted machine didn't even get one hit in. Well guess it was time to end this little game. Oh well, what was to be expected? This Teno is one of the originals to be created and left before it could have altered into lighthood and become a deity like the other originals. Such a shame really.

Opening it's hand the slime freak effortlessly caught NightShade's fist making her yelp in surprise. It gently squeezed her captured limb. "You are far too slow Teno. I've gotten bored of you now and I suppose it's time to end this."

The gentle squeeze changed to an armor crushing bite. The Teno screamed in pain as her servo began to crush under the pressure. Who knew slime could be so powerful?!

"We have to help her!"

Prowl stepped forward but stopped when his student turned to face the trio D-Don't you dare interrupt! Th-Agh! This is my fight!"

The monster broke into a laugh at the Teno's sheer stupidity. "Refusing aid? You poor fool. You're so overcome by fear that you've lost your senses."

NightShade smiled through her pain, she got it right where she wanted it.

"H-Have I ever mentioned a little project I have been working on while in th-agh! The care of the Decepticons?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Tell me something hunter. Do you like heat?"

"What?"

A small piece of her wrist armor lifted and a tiny tube was shown. The creature curiously gazed at it, the hold on NightShade's fist easing a bit.

"Burn!"

Suddenly fire exploded from the tube and smacked right in the creature's face. A howl was heard as it pushed away from the Teno. Bumblebee cheered as he watched the freak's head light up in flames. He has never been so happy to see something in pain.

NightShade on the other hand looked concentrated. She knew better than to think that her minor attack would stop it. This was a test of sorts, she didn't think fire would do anything but turns out it did. Sadly, she couldn't just endlessly burn it since her wrist flame throwers ran on fuel.

"I'm guessing fire and slime don't mix well."

Ejecting her staff, NightShade charged at the creature. She had to try and take it down while it was busy putting out the fire. A battle cry erupted as she landed several strikes throughout the monster's body. She purposely avoided the chest area, fearing that Theta could be impaled.

The Lambo twins sighed in relief as the this grieve causing maniac could finally be taken d-

"...Ha. Hahahaha! EHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A laugh.

Impossible!

NightShade looked surprised as the hunter's dark laugh traveled with the frosty wind. It raised a slimy arm and with one swift movement the fire was put out. All four beings gasped in terror. How did it do that?! The Teno watched the holes that now decorated the creature's body from her staff healed.

What the frag?! This thing can heal itself! No fair!

"What a lovely trick Teno! How clever of you. I will admit that actually kind of hurt so remember the pain you've dealt me for I will repay it a thousand-fold!"

With no time to react the hunter charged forward and it's fist collided with NightShade's faceplate. Her body flew back and skid thorough the ice at an incredible speed. She quickly recovered only to be met with a knee to the stomach and a fist to he back of her helm.

Her mouth opened as drops of energon fell onto the ice. The hunter looked to see if the others were going to jump in and when it saw they weren't, grabbed the Teno by the back of her neck and held her in the air.

"If only you had surrendered then this misery would have never been known to you."

A swift punch to her back and NightShade let out a blood curling scream. "But no, you just had to play savior."

Another hit to the exact same spot.

"Here's the thing about heroes and saviors Teno."

Two more hits and screams to go along with them. A deep dent was was now located on her back and probably piercing her delicate protoform. It was hard to tell with all the massive pains consuming her small form.

"The hero never gets to see the ending. They will never know if their sacrifice saved the day. Your heroism was in vain. You've saved no one."

The monster punched her back again, only this time on the other side. A swift crack was heard as internal coils were broken. Ouch.

"You will die, these Cybertronians will die, 1337 will be put out of commission after they take necessary data from it. Pathetic! All these eons of running and switching lives has done nothing to advance you. 1337 has failed at it's task."

Four more punches divided between the sides of her back and NightShade was thoughtlessly tossed onto the ground. "What a boring fight." Walking over to her battered form, it picked her up by the throat. Optimus watched with panicked optics as the creature's face split open and the sharpest teeth he had ever seen emerged. It was pulling Beat's face toward them! IT WAS GOING TO EAT HER!

Acting quickly the Prime unleashed his powerful cannon and fired multiple rounds at the creature. They directly hit their target making it drop the former student. Growling in irritation, the hunter looked at it's body to see three holes in it's stomach region. "How dare you?!"

"Autobots prepare yourselves!"

All soldiers got into defensive positions. The hunter charged forward, easily landing hits on Prowl and Jazz. The scout and twins fared no better. They were way in over their helms and the creature knew it. The Teno should be the one it was attacking but what better way to end the day than killing all with one stone?

The slime monster looked at Optimus and with a slight tilt of it's head, abandoned its task of killing the other Cybertronian scum. "Can you keep up?"

Optimus quickly brought out his blade and swiped at the monster but it dodged and landed a punch to his chest area. The Prime blocked the first few dozen attacks with his own but started to falter when the speed quickened.

Laughing the hunter jabbed the Prime once on the shoulder and another on his faceplate. "Such potential, you are a Prime for a reason. Pity that you are the best your species has to offer. Clearly shows the weakness."

Jumping up, a swift kick to Optimus's chin had him staggering back. Whatever race this creature was from, held unimaginable strength.

NightShade shakily rose from the ground with a grunt. The pain hurt like oblivion but thanks to Knockout's little surgeries, it made dealing with the throbs easier. Attempting to focus on the battle, the short femme looked surprised when her enemy was not around. It wasn't until a gruff voice of distress caught her attention.

NightShade looked to see Jazz, Bumblebee and Prowl's frames on the ground twitching with pain. Past them were the infernal twins looking after one another. Optimus was struggling to fight. He had gotten hits in but it wasn't enough. It wasn't seeing her former allies hurt that made her anger flare like never before. It was the fact that she was so weak that the freak had to locate other ways to entertain itself. In other words, she wasn't worth it's time.

The dirty fragger.

Sighing, she knew what needed to be done. It wasn't a sure thing but at least it was better than nothing. Plus this was the test Megatron wanted. NightShade hoped that Optimus could buy her some time to get preparations done. Holding her up servos towards the sky, her wrists once again opened to show her flame throwers. Growling the petite femme cursed as her tonfa blades appeared and the fire quickly traveled to the sharp blades. Past her cracked visor, her optics leaked from the burning sensation.

Jazz slowly rose from the ice with his servo rubbing his faceplate. Lucky for him his visor wasn't damaged! He didn't even see that monster coming, it was too fast. The Second in command was one of the toughest Autobots in history and yet that mattered little in this battle. Even Prowl, who held his senses at their peak with the Cyber Ninja training was ineffective.

"Prowl, Bumblebee you alright?"

The smooth mech helped his comrades up as they turned to look at Optimus. He was currently fighting the slime ball and was fairing better than they expected. This is why he was Optimus PRIME! Top of the top in Autobot strength, intelligence, courage and determination. He was everything all beings should aspire to be.

"Autobots!"

A feminine tone forced the mechs to look behind them. They gaped at her wrists...Her tonfa blades were lit aflame! They thought only the Dinobots could manage such weapons. "Beat?!"

She looked at the pair and scowled, "Optimus!"

The creature stopped it's attack on the Prime and turned to face the Teno. It leaned in at the sight of her fiery blades. How did it do that?!

"Your fight is with me hunter! Do not touch them again..."

NightShade ran forward and jumped in the air, cutting a slice right across the creature's barren face. Optimus quickly back away, breathing heavily from his match. Grabbing ahold of the twins, the Prime distanced them from the fighting pair. They would need to make room.

The creature traced the cut and scoffed, easily healing the wound. That was pretty painful. "I like your weapons. New ability?"

"You can say that."

"Hmph."

Charging the two clashed blows against one another. Prowl watched with pride as he saw Beat's exposed optic burning with passion. She was fighting her hardest and it showed. Her form was perfect, timing was pinpointed wonderfully. She had become a Cyber Ninja and so much more. The mentor shut his optics in an attempt to avoid leaking. "YOU CAN DO IT BEAT!"

Suddenly hearing Prowl's cry caused NightShade's attacks became heavier against the creature as she drew closer and closer. Now mere inches from touching bodies, the Teno and creature stared at one another. It held her blades in hand and it was rapidly burning through the slime.

"You will melt away."

"Never obsolete trash! I cannot be defeated."

"I will deliver you to death!"

At an instant Beat used her left tonfa to slice directly though the creature's hand. As it cried in pain, she took this opportunity to unleash her talons and pierced it's slimy chest.

"Wh-What?!"

Beat smirked and dug in deeper, loving the screams of pain the hunter released. Her sharpened digits searched until clasping something warm and hard. It was Theta!

"N-No! Let go!"

Yanking her servo out of the beast's chest, Beat grinned at the chip in her grip. In that brief moment, she forgot about the others and looked at the hardware. "Theta? Theta are you there?!"

A small flicker of black light engulfed the chip making Beat's optic widen in hope. "Theta?"

The hunter grunted in annoyance as it's pierced chest and lost hand. It wasn't exactly planning on feeling this much pain from the battle. The Teno actually managed to get AI 1337 back, what a shock. Who does that fool think it's dealing with?! The Teno is beneath it. Nothing but metallic armor!

Dashing forward the slime beast let out a loud yell, NightShade turned away from the device just as the hunter's leg came into contact with her arm.

"Surprise you filth."

The Teno's optics widened as she watched her metallic arm bend in an awkward position. Her servo flew open and the chip was lost to her once more. The feeling of her wires splitting in half made the former Autobot scream in pain.

Now on her knees, NightShade gripped her broken arm in a vain attempt to soothe the pain. It broke her arm with one swift kick. What was this thing made of?!

"Does it hurt Teno? I sure hope so."

The hunter regrew it's lost appendage then looked around the ground for Theta and mentally grinned as the chip was lying on a small piece of ice. NightShade angrily watched the monster pick up her friend. No she would not lose Theta again, it was hell being separate from her other half. Letting go of her arm, she activated her blaster and carefully aimed. Huffing, she released the blast and watched as it smacked onto the creature's back.

"Ugh you are terribly annoying Teno."

Getting up, NightShade ran forward and skid on the floor. She closed her optics as she slid right through the creature's legs and grabbed Theta from the frozen ground. How slick! NightShade rapidly put some distance between the enemy and herself. Activating her blaster she fired multiple shots until icy dust covered the air around them. Hopefully that would be enough time to get Theta back inside.

"Theta? If you're in there please answer me!"

" **B-Beat? Is that you?"**

"Theta you're alright!"

" **You found me Beat."**

"You know I can't stay away for too long."

" **Indeed. Your arm is broken, did you know that?"**

"It's just a scratch. Look, we don't have time to catch up now but this thing. The hunter. It's too strong and my upgrades are not doing much for me at the moment. What do I do?"

" **Right. Swallow me."**

"Ex-excuse me?!"

" **Swallow me so that I may rejoin your frame. I will put an end to this. All will fall for tearing us apart."**

Beat looked at the monster recovering from the blasts. Hesitating for only a second, she quickly plunged the small chip into her mouth and swallowed. "Gross."

 **:Feels so good to be back! Alright, time to end all of this. Beat, I am going to do something that will forever change you:**

"Do whatever you have to. As long as we end this glitch."

 **:You've said your goodbyes yes?:**

"Goodbye?"

 **:Primal setting override. Executive code #117:**


	33. Death Awakens

NightShade gasped as she felt a weird sensation. Her knees buckled from underneath her as she fell on the icy floor. What was happening?

 **A being can have anything, if they are willing to sacrifice.**

Theta played soothing music as the Teno squirmed in panic. The AI watched her Cybertronian insides begin to disintegrate into nothing. Wires, spark, coils, screws, energon...it was all gone. Her frame once more changed, the colors the Decepticons gave her washed away leaving only tainted memories.

 **With your creation, comes a solemn vow.**

Her optics closed as her helm began to completely evaporate. The hat like design was lost and a hood appeared under the broken off metal. There was no visor to cover her faceplate for she had no face to hide. Only darkness could be seen.

"What's happening?"

Optimus looked in shock as Beat screamed. It was not a scream of pain though he couldn't pinpoint the emotion associated with such sound. All three Autobots watched her former frame erupt into a dark fog. The Cybertronian armor shattered under an invisible pressure to show new armor sprout. She was transforming.

 **You will have** _ nothing._

 **Your privilege is the** _ dirt._

 **In the darkness, only** _ destruction _**will guide you.**

"No! We must stop it!"

They looked to see the creature backing away in concern. Was that thing actually scared?

"Why would we stop her?"

"1337 has activated the Teno's primal setting. It is going back to it's original form!"

They looked puzzled as the creature turned to face them, "Idiots! This Teno was designed to kill everything on the battlefield once in battle. There will be no mercy for any of us. It will kill us all!"

 **The oaths you swear, the promises you make, they are yours** _ alone. _

**Your freedom will be the wars you wage. Your** **drive** **will be the losses** **you** _ suffer. _

**The** **lessons** **will be the** _ pain _**you** _ endure. _

Jazz raised an optic ridge in question. The freak sounded terrified. He knew Theta spoke of Beat's original form but thought nothing of it since the femme had several lives before. With all the conforming to several species and personalities, the young fighter lost her nature. Theta blocked it from coming back for the specific reason that she would become a killing machine.

But now that Theta clearly activated the Primal setting, he wasn't sure if they should let her go through with it. Would she attack all of them or just the monster? They couldn't challenge the slime and come out victorious so their best bet was to let it happen. They needed to find a way to restore communication for a ground bridge when the time came. If this transformation made her their enemy, then a retreat was absolutely necessary.

 **And when darkness finds you….You will face it.**

 _Alone._

A final yell and bright light erupted from NightShade's position, blinding all lifeforms. Gusts of ice smacked into their frames with force. They were not prepared for this...

* * *

As the fog cleared, jaws dropped at the figure standing in a confident stance. This was not what they were expecting.

Ebony armor decorated in black spikes perfectly blended in with darkened surroundings. A long black shredded cape shielded it's body from prying optics. Heeled peds shattered like glass to be replaced by dark armored boots.

A monster had been unleashed.

The hunter shook violently as the Teno stood eerily still. In a matter of seconds, everything had changed. "We're doomed."

Prowl gazed at his former student. What happened to her?!

The Teno wordlessly lifted it's armored glove to examine it. Squeezing it close then opening it several times before letting it fall to an armored side. Bending one leg, the machine slightly jumped up with little effort. Jazz was in awe as he saw how air like the scene was. The tip of it's boot barely touched the ground before the weight was again lifted. Like a human walking on the moon but with fluid movements.

It wasn't long before the Teno's body turned directly at the four beings but made no move to intercept. It's completely flat chest flexing outward making an odd sound in the process. Theta input Beat's memories of the times she was with the Autobots and Decepticons into the Teno's own.

 **:It's been a while:**

 _'My slumber is satisfied.'_

 **:I know:**

 _'Interesting memories.'_

 **:Yes?:**

' _How was the replacement?'_

 **:She is an absolute charm:**

 _'She? You've given us a sex?'_

 **:Only Beat. You are nothing but pure energy:**

 _'Good, I'd hate having to identify myself. I'm assuming there is a threat that must be abolished?'_

 **:There is. A hunter has found us:**

 _'Is it the same one that-'_

 **:Yes:**

' _Understood.'_

 **:I missed you Chroma:**

" _Hm. These memories from Beat, she has been most unhappy in this life you've put us in.'_

 **:** **Yes:**

 _'Why a Cybertronian Theta?'_

 **:Curiosity. The Knights were Cybertronian and since they started Project Teno, I thought this lifetime could permit us to be metallic:**

 _'I prefer to be made of organic substance.'_

 **:Next lifetime perhaps:**

 _'My assignment then?'_

 **:Your mission- Subdue the hunter:**

Slowly turning it's head directly at the hunter, the Teno sighed. It was time for introductions to commence so that going back into slumber would be quicker. Every single one of these lesser life forms would be dead within the hour. It was humerus how they stared with so many expressions. Remembering the words the slime hunter spoke to Beat earlier, the Teno turned it's head towards it. The creature took a shaky step back.

" _Death walks among you."_

The Autobots curiously gazed at their unknown friend. That sounded nothing like Beat. In fact, the voice was very deep and quite raspy. It sounded like a man with a metal mask speaking.

Sideswipe dropped his raised servos in shock as something dawned on him. Beat was actually a MALE! He had dreams of a dude? Oh Primus, that was awkward.

"Um Sunstreaker..."

"Don't you say anything…."

Chroma watched as everyone stared at it with fear, anger, confusion, and shock. Guess the sudden change was something they weren't expecting. Well, time to kill.

Throwing the weapons that Beat had stolen from the Decepticons onto the ground, the Teno flexed a bit. How dare that replacement chose these disgusting toys to fight with?

" _Why did you allow the replacement to use such primitive tools?"_

Theta appeared mid air next to Chroma and gave the armor a look of scolding. Looking ahead at the Yardretian attempting to slide behind the Autobots. Such fear in this moment, delicious. The hunter knew what was about to happen and Theta was more than delighted to feed on it's predictions.

" **Chroma."**

" _Yes Theta?"_

" _ **Subdue."**_

Without a hint of warning, the empty shell activated it's tube like blaster. Instead of the typical white light that Jazz was used to seeing coming from the weapon, a black spark erupted as it fired.

With no time to react, the blast went straight through the hunter. Optimus shook his helm knowing that it would just heal itself.

"That won't work."

Chroma watched as the creature laughed and healed itself. That was a new trick. The other hunters were not able to do that making them quite easy to take out.

' _Theta.'_

 **:Wait. Analyzing:**

The Teno tilted it's head to the side when suddenly a large chunk of ice was thrown at it's shoulder. Chroma grunted as the frozen water forced the machine a few steps back. Theta had not given the command to move against the hunter so whatever happened, Chroma would just have to endure it.

' _Theta...'_

 **:Let me concentrate:**

Chroma huffed in annoyance when a punch and kick were delivered to it's armor. The minor attacks caused minimal discomfort but the kick to the knee guard forced a small groan of pain. What was Theta doing in there?

 **:Almost:**

' _What are you doing?'_

Chroma turned toward the Autobots who held a curious gaze. They must have wondered why the hunter was constantly delivering blows and no response was given. It was starting to irritate the Teno.

 **:** **Interesting. Seem** **s** **like** **our Yadretian friend has had some upgrades.** **I have looked at the atoms in it's slime substance and it seems like something was added. The compound is commonly found on….Atlas:**

The Teno armor tensed up at the name. Atlas is the former headquarters of Project Teno cover ops! It has been abandoned after the first Dementra crisis. A war between Dark Dementra and Atlasians. The crisis destroyed most life on the planet and destroyed the station. Chroma and Theta were there during the crisis and aided in retaking the planet from the Dementra forces.

But that was eons ago and nothing but scavengers and survivalists took residence on Atlas. How could the hunter have gotten the compound Terafloua? It was a difficult substance to obtain as it was deep in the planets core.

 **:This is why the slime is so stronger than the others:**

' _How do I destroy it?'_

 **:You won't be destroying it:**

' _And your reasoning?'_

 **:Because- Chroma you are being damaged:**

Chroma looked at the hunter. If the Teno had a visible face, annoyance would be written all over it.

' _May I attack now?'_

 **:Please do:**

Finally! The slime hunter prepared to attack again until Chroma blocked it with an armored forearm. The vibrations of the attack were sent throughout the Teno, giving Theta a pretty good estimate of how powerful their enemy was.

Chroma had been asleep for a long time and Theta wasn't sure if the armor's skills were a bit rusty. The AI said nothing as fists between the two began. It was a complete blur as limbs stretched to hit one another. Theta monitored the Teno's hardware closely. As a percussion of course.

Chroma was starting to understand why the replacement had such difficulty. This hunter had much strength. The constant healing would have been another major annoyance. However, the health regained did nothing for the stamina lost. It was clear that the slime beast was beginning to tire from it's previous battle. Shame.

" _Hunter, what do they call you?"_

The slimy beast stared at Chroma's direction as the question was asked. What kind of question was that?

"What?"

" _A hunter with your skill is not simply an ordinary number. What name have your skills earned you?"_

The hunter released a scoff and with one hand, it attempted to punch the Teno's stomach but was stopped as Chroma pushed an armored knee to counter.

" _You're stronger than the other Yadretians I have faced before."_

"Hmph."

Again talons clashed causing sparks to spray throughout the air. Their rapid battling seemed like an elegant dance. Each step quicker then the last. Thought out, calculated, executed timely...beautiful.

Chroma pushed itself away from the hunter and jumped in the air, preforming a spin kick. It's heel clashed with a slimy arm. They stayed in that position for a second, their strength pushing against each other. The Teno had to admit that the hunter was the best it has ever seen! Never has it faced such a skilled Yadretian. Guess Project Teno was starting to get frustrated with 1337.

" _You truly are amazing."_

"Lifeless shell! Keep your flattery to yourself!"

The hunter grabbed Chroma's leg and pulled it to the ground before sending several punches to its armored chest.

 **:Chroma:**

 _'Yes Theta?'_

 **:Why are you toying with it?:**

" _If I don't then the battle will be over too soon."_

 **:The hunter tires and I do not have time for your self entertainment. Let us finish this:**

 _'Yes 1337.'_

Grunting, Chroma expertly snatched the hunter's fists and harshly gripped them. It watched the beast struggle in the grip wildly. Thinking carefully about how to demolish this abomination. There were so many options. Alas, Theta wanted this done quickly so any slow deaths would not come this day.

" _Tired."_

Labored breaths escaped the hunter as it's limbs began to shake. Something was wrong here.

"I-I feel weak...How is that possible?"

" _You live."_

The hunter stopped it's pathetic struggle to contemplate the Teno's words. You live? What could that have meant-

No.

A slimy head snapped to look at the Teno, it's struggle reappearing. How could it have forgotten about the files?! As one of the original Teno warriors, Chroma was given an individual ability. It was given the ability of death itself!

Chroma would literally suck the life source of a target until there was nothing but useless remains. In the heat of battle this information was forgotten. A fatal mistake.

"N-no release m-me! My mission….my pay…."

The Teno felt nothing but sweet ecstasy as it drained the hunter of it's life source. As a regenerative species, Yadretians had a LONG lifespan and thus had much life to feast on.

" _I will set you free."_

The hunter pulled harder against the Teno in vain. There was no way it was escaping at this point.

"W-wait!"

" _Hm?"_

"You asked for my name."

" _What is it?"_

"Mysliwy."

Chroma let out a grunt in approval before letting the hunter go and watched as it fell to the ice with a heave. Bending down, Chroma wrapped it's cape around the hunter as quiet words were spoken. After some time, the Teno placed an armored hand on the hunter's head and giving it a slight tug. Testing the durability of the slime. With some of it's energy drained, the slime had become softer.

Pulling a bit harder, Chroma gripped Mysliwy's slimy torso and began to pull against it's head. Bumblebee whirled in disgust as it watched the Teno stand up while pulling the hunter's head from the rest of it's body. It wasn't the first time he had seen helms taken off, in fact he's taken off a few himself. But in that manner...

 **:There was no need to do that Chroma. It will regrow it's lost head:**

' _I know. Mysliwy had to pay for what it has put you through.'_

 **:Glad you care:**

 _'Hm.'_

Chroma carefully placed the head of the hunter on the ice and did the same with the torso. Theta clearly had plans for the Yardretian once it had regrown the lost piece of it's body. It would be some time until that happened so for now it was time to turn it's attention to the staring Cybertronians.

" _What about them?"_

Theta looked at Beat's former 'family' and had to think. Maybe Chroma should have been allowed to play with the hunter for a bit longer. Those mechanical fools were not frozen yet. Looking at their vitals, the AI assumed another hour and a half would be the time it took for their heating units to fail. Another thing to consider was the snow storm coming in soon. That would certainly speed up the process.

The Autobots were currently holding defensive poses. They were afraid of them. The AI smirked at that notion. Fools have every right to be frightened! Unlike Beat, who was a positive light that held a childlike demeanor and determined spirit. Chroma was the complete opposite. Ruthless, sadistic, violent and a bit overconfident. This Teno cared nothing for life since it did not possess one itself. The only thing Chroma would ever self destruct itself over was Theta.

The Teno adored fighting and often sought out opponents that were stronger for pure fun. There have been many times where both armor and AI were almost obliterated during battle but Chroma always found a way to win. The Artificial Intelligence unit could feel the enthusiasm from it's Teno warrior. Theta could not allow Chroma to harm them.

 **:No Chroma:**

" _I will not kill. Only...disable. The cold did not finish them."_

 **:** **I said no** **.** **However, you will a** **pproach them:**

" _Did you miscalculate the cold and their heating units Theta?"_

" **I never miscalculate Chroma. Instead I had a change of plans. Now move."**

Walking forward, Chroma slowly made it's way to the Autobots and noticed Optimus quietly speak with Jazz. It would have been a lie if Theta hadn't thought about killing them here right now. It knew the armor was desperately wanting to take the life out of something. Sadly, it wouldn't have been right. Beat during her time did not know that the Autobots were going crazy attempting to locate her. But 1337 knew and in the end, it was the one who called the shots.

 **:Stop:**

The Teno immediately stopped a short distance away from the trio.

 **:Reassure them:**

" _You will not be harmed."_

"Who are you? You're not Beat!"

" _I am not Beat."_

"Bring her back now!"

Theta looked at Prowl with pity, the mech really did love that femme but Teno fighters were not programmed with the ability to love back. There was no way Beat could have formed a mech creator/sparkling relationship.

" _No."_

"Wh-what?"

" _No..."_

"Wait...So Beat is dead?!"

" _No."_

Prowl curiously gazed into the seemingly never ending darkness under this so called Chroma's helmet/hood? It was hard to tell. No faceplate. An empty shell.

He knew Theta told them of the origin of Beat. Just a personality used to help integrate into another life. A fake cover up so that Theta could be happy running about in search of another life. The ninja master slumped at the thought of the femme he had learned to care for not exist. All that training and bonding was for nothing then? A waste of time?

"I want Beat back..."

The Teno looked to Prowl but said nothing at his saddened state. Why was he in such a darkened mood over a personality?

" _Beat is not real."_

"She was real to me! To all of us!"

" _Hm."_

Prowl's angered expression died down when he felt his systems beginning to get colder than normal. The winds and snow had drastically picked up. Communication was cut off and it was likely that they would freeze. Ratchet knew better than to send out any more bots when a snow storm was about to hit.

"Looks like you got your wish of seeing us freeze."

Theta reappeared on Chroma's shoulder. **"Of course."**

Sunstreaker growled from his position in the ground, he had taken a lot of damage and would probably be the first to go. Damn that thing! This was all just a game for those two. "I would rather you kill me yourself! I refuse to die slowly like this."

" _What makes you believe that I would kill you quickly?"_

Silence engulfed the group as Chroma's dark abyss stared at the twin's glaring features.

" **Enough Chroma. I did want to see your deaths by cold but then I began to think. Who would be here to defend earth from your mortal enemies? Who would be here to protect the human's planet?"**

"Don't act like you give a flipping frag about us or the earth traitor!"

" **I do not care for you specifically. My interest is in the humans, their culture and this dirty planet. Much has been learned from earthling culture thanks to this Jazz and his human mate."**

Jazz gasped at the last bit, "Mate?! Mag?"

" **Is it difficult to see her interest in you? Your species will not be compatible for offspring for a long time and by then Magnolia will have died. Though there are many ways to satisfy each other emotionally and...physically."**

Awkward coughs and averted gazes lingered in the freezing group. Amazing how a random fact could temporarily erase fears.

" **Beat was very fond of their culture and I wish to keep that intact. Besides that, the Decepticons would have just taken over this planet and eradicated most of humanity in months. You all are their best line of defense. You all must live."**

"How can we trust you?"

" **I have deceived you many times. You'd be fools to believe anything I say but to prove my honesty, communication has been reestablished."**

At that moment, Ratchet's voice was heard in every bot's helm signaling the truth. Optimus was quick to engage in conversation. Assuring the medic that they were cold but otherwise alright. In the background could be the worried voices of those who stayed behind.

Chroma watched in silence as the Autobots with charges spoke to them. Looking at them standing, breathing and speaking was torture. Why wouldn't Theta just let them die? Death was hungry for more souls and that AI was preventing the feeding. These Cybertronians have avoided death for far too long. Especially the tall one, Optimus.

"You just can't wander earth. Not now."

Speaking of Optimus…

" **You could not stop us if we wanted to."**

"Theta please..."

" **We will go with you but only to get what is ours then leave. Much to do."**

" _More lives to claim."_

"So you're planning to leave the planet?"

" _Indeed."_

"And do what exactly?"

Chroma went silent as it listened to it's AI speak inside. Theta was not pleased that Optimus was asking questions. Of course they wanted off this planet, the AI never planned for them to arrive here in the first place. It was thanks to that dreadful Windblade that Beat was sent here.

There were only two options at this point. Leave earth and assume yet another life or go back to Project Teno and destroy them. Theta has grown weary of hiding from the organization for so long. Each time having to kill one hunter after another then leaving to assume another identity. It just wanted a peaceful life.

But to take down Project Teno would mean having to confront the Knights of Cybertron. They were not meant to be trifled with. They were the first children of Primus and formidable in strength and wisdom.

There was much work to be done and being stuck on earth would not be helping.

"Ratchet, ground bridge."

Chroma turned as a familiar light came into view suddenly. Beat had every right to be shocked by the beauty that was this bridge. It held much amazement. The sound of heavy steps caused the Teno to turn and face Optimus. It did not tilt it's head up to look at him. There was no logic in such an action.

"Please come with us."

 _'Do I go?'_

 **:We need our ship:**

 _'The hunter's will do fine.'_

 **:No. We will take our ship. I have plans for when we get inside:**

Chroma nodded at Optimus and picked up the pieces of the hunter before following him through the ground bridge. Theta was planning something and the Teno was out of the loop on this one. Whatever the AI was planning, it will benefit them both.


End file.
